


The Pauper Princess and the Way of the Trilobite

by herdthinner



Series: Tales of the Pauper Princess [3]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mystery, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdthinner/pseuds/herdthinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the "Pauper Princess" series, a desperately AU blend of my guys and the Foglios' guys.</p><p>Part 1 - Agatha and her Amazing Friends won a trip to the magical kingdom of Guildern and met Princess Mouseheart, and uncorked her very-suppressed Spark.<br/>Part 2 - Agatha hosted the Princess and her family at the Castle. Mayhem and new branches to the family tree ensued.<br/><br/>Part 3 - This very story. Agatha tries her hand at mentoring and teaching The Way of the Trilobite... with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mail Call

**Author's Note:**

> “This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet evening at home with the Heterodyne

\----------------------------------

One way or another, Agatha was going to make a fun-sized mobile agony and death dispenser _fly_. Otilia outright refused to be The Heterodyne's test subject, and the other tiger clanks made inarticulate protests, but ultimately they did have to acquiesce to their Mistress' experimentation. Her first attempt involved booster jets in the bottom of all four paws, which should have worked splendidly in theory, but in execution resulted in an entire wall of the Castle's eastern wing being blasted into boulders, plus part of the garment district of Mechanicsburg going up in flames. Later attempts involved outfitting the clanks with wings, gyrocopters similar to Franz the dragon's, side-mounted jets, and other ideas that were starting to cause more damage than success.

None of this was helping her recent slump. Her malaise. Her ennui. No one was more surprised by this than she. The very concept of a Spark - especially a Heterodyne - having _any_ sort of creative slump whatsoever was absurd. Von Zinzer had once offhandedly snarked that it was because she wasn't constantly in mortal peril - at least not for the moment. A tenuous peace had held in Europa for the past few years since the Baron had retired and handed over his empire to his son Gilgamesh. Prince - sorry, King - sorry again, _Emperor_ Tarvek had his own slice of the pie, and Agatha naturally had Mechanicsburg and its surrounding territories. The fact that the Jäger horde's biggest complaint was boredom meant that battles were few and far between. Why, nobody had even tried to kidnap The Heterodyne in months. Maybe Von Zinzer had a point.

***********

Violetta brought in the morning post - after thoroughly inspecting every item for poisons, diseases, explosives, radiation and hidden deathtraps - and set them out for her Lady, who was brooding over tea and a bowl of mixed nuts.

"Mostly bills," she said. Agatha barely looked her way, then resumed sipping at her tea. Violetta then held up a small package and shook it. "Something from the Princess, too."

That got Agatha's attention. "Oh, more designs?" she asked. She liked critiquing her cousin's designs for what the Princess liked to refer to as "entertainments" for visitors and residents of Guildern.

Violetta shrugged and handed over the package. Agatha hummed in curiosity because the designs had always been sent in tubes, so this was something different. She tore off the wrapping, peered inside, and raised an eyebrow. She pulled out a device about the size and shape of a cigarette case. It was hinged like a case, so she opened it to find a somewhat simple device - a knob or two, some buttons, plus a bit of round glass. There was a wire on top that could be telescoped up, so she did that. On the other side was Guildern's insignia, the Mouseheart. It was from the Princess, all right. She pressed the button that looked the most like a power button.

A small, green light at the top turned on, and the device began making a soft "boop - boop - boop" sound. Agatha looked over to Violetta, who shrugged. "If you think it's going to explode," said the former smoke knight, "I suggest tossing it into the fire and running. Now."

Agatha scoffed. "Violent death isn't really Mara's style," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," said Violetta. "She's more the 'slowly take over the Castle and have it kill us all' type."

" _That_ was not on purpose," Agatha said.

" _And_ I'm not convinced that she's a Heterodyne," said Violetta. "Remember how crazy the Castle was at the time!"

 **"NOT _THAT_ CRAZY,"** said the Castle. **"THE CRYPT'S TESTING APPARATUS WAS UNAFFECTED BY THE CLOWN CLANK'S 'INFECTION.' "**

Violetta's only response to that was an eye-roll.

"Oh, excellent!" came a voice from the device, momentarily startling Agatha. "It arrived, and it works! I think? Agatha, are you there? Can you hear me? See me?"

Agatha peered at the device's round glass, which turned out to be a small screen that currently displayed Princess Mara's smiling visage.

"Ooo," said Agatha. "Sight and sound are both clear!"

The redness of Mara's blush may have been exaggerated by the device, or not. Agatha showed the screen to an indifferent Violetta. The Princess smiled and waved to Agatha's chief assistant and bodyguard, who did not return the greeting. Agatha brought the view back to herself.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Oh!" said the Princess. "I'm home! I mean, Guildern! In fact, this is my workshop!" The view moved away from herself and went quickly around a cluttered room that any other Spark would call a "laboratory."

"Really?" said Agatha. "Show me that again." Mara seemed surprised, but complied, this time giving a slower pan of the room. "Not bad," said Agatha.

"You think so?" said Mara. "It's embarrassingly untidy, I know."

"Mara, you sound like you're right here in the room," said Agatha. "That's... You've made a long-distance communicator!"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Mara, trying to suppress a smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't send the design for it, but it was a rather rapid project. Um... as far as I can tell, these should work anywhere - and I mean _anywhere_ \- in the world. I've tested them quite a bit. The batteries should last a while, too."

"How long?"

"Mmm, one... maybe _two_ hundred years?" said Mara. "It will probably depend on what sort of conditions they're used under. Oh! And I'm fairly certain that the encryption for them is unbreakable, but I _could_ be wrong about that."

"Good call," said Agatha. "You should never assume that a code can't be broken."

"So..." said Mara, biting her lip, "What do you think? You know, a-as a mentor? Or are these things that everyone has, and I'm just catching up with the world?"

Guildern had been, until the last couple of years, one of the most isolated kingdoms in Europa. They had always wanted and welcomed visitors, but as a tourist attraction based on being entirely tech-free. Spark-tech-free, that is. Everything had been crafted using hand tools only. Light came from candles. Horses, not constructs or clanks, had pulled carriages. It was all very quaint, but it had had its fair share of visitors seeking to escape the craziness of the Spark world. That was until the last couple of years, anyway. Around then "someone" - a Spark, obviously - had arrived and rapidly begun reviving the legacy of the original Lord Mouseheart, who had founded the kingdom of Mouseheart, now called Guildern, as a place for fantastic, magical, and wondrous entertainments stemming from the latest and greatest Spark technology. It was a terribly-kept secret that the new Spark was the Princess Mara herself, but the citizens pretended for visitors that things were much more mysterious. It made the kingdom more interesting, anyway.

Agatha smiled at the unnecessarily worried Princess. "Nobody has these," she said.

"Are you certain?" said Mara. "When I made these, I was so excited, but then after sending them, I thought, _Well, that's silly. These are probably everywhere_. I know, I have a lot technical journals to catch up on, and I read two every night before I sleep - I do! - and I read the Science section of the papers, but the Guildern Gazette is a bit behind on that news, and-"

" **Mara**."

She stopped babbling immediately and quietly cleared her throat. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Nobody has these."

Mara was quiet at first, and then let out a single laugh. She was quiet again and looked away as if in thought. Finally she returned her attention to the little screen. "Well," she said, "Somebody does now! Right?"

"You've done well, student," said Agatha, nodding. "What do you call this?"

"Call it?" said Mara. "Um... a long-distance communicator?"

"That's what I called it."

"I know," said Mara. "But that's what it _is_. Okay, what about... El-Dee-See, maybe? Eldisee? Eldec! How about that?"

"Uh, sure, why not?" said Agatha, glancing Violetta's way. "Until we think of something else."

"I'm so relieved that I made something new," said Mara. "And that you approve of it! And... well, now we can keep in touch instantly! By the way, Kelvin also has one. But other than that, only three exist, and we three have them. So... given that we can talk as often as we like, how are things with you?"

Agatha thought a moment, then shrugged. "Same as always," she said. "Busybusybusy."

"Oh, I hear _that_ ," said Mara. "I shouldn't keep you, then. My schedule is pretty packed today, too. But... you know, please do turn this on _any_ time you want to talk or... or you know. Just whenever."

"Oh, of course," said Agatha. "And the same for you, too."

Mara giggled nervously. "Well... I should leave you to it, then."

"Right," said Agatha, nodding again. "So, to turn it on and off uses the same button?"

"Yes," said Mara. "Oh, wait, wait! I almost forgot. Ah... this is only because I promised her, but Isabel... Of course she really misses you and keeps asking about you... Um, anyway, sixteen days from now is her class play, and she _insisted_ that I ask if you could come here and see it. Now, I explained to her that I would ask, but to understand that you're an extremely busy woman - a head of state! - and that it was very unlikely that you'd have time for such a thing."

"Her class play, you say?" said Agatha.

"Yes," said Mara, chuckling. "You know, all the little children doing-- Oh! How about if you guess what the play is, or what part Isabel has?"

"...A tree?" said Agatha.

"Nnno, something more animate than that," said Mara. "Some _one_ , in fact."

"Uh, I don't know," said Agatha. "Oh, wait: a Heterodyne play? Are they doing one of the Heterodyne Boys plays? With my father and Uncle Barry?"

"It's.... a Heterodyne play, yes," said Mara. "But not one of those."

Agatha gave her a rather quizzical look.

"All right," said Mara, "It's, ah... They're going to do 'The Siege of Mechanicsburg.' "

"The Siege of...? _Are you kidding me_?"

"Are you angry?"

" _No_ , but--!" said Agatha, and looked about in disbelief. "The play that those two Professors wrote about it? I snuck into its first - and _last_ \- performance. That thing went on _forever_! And had _no_ intermission! _Three hours_ and no intermission! And the plot was all over--! _Please_ tell me they're not doing that one."

"These are a bunch of four to seven-year-olds," said Mara. "We'll be lucky to get fifteen minutes out of them, when they're not forgetting their lines. You know, it's possible that Mrs. Seinfrich based her version on the long play, but... of course it'll be a young children's version of the events. Do you think it's too soon, though? I'm not thrilled with the subject matter, either, but the children themselves voted for that story."

"Hmmm," said Agatha. "I don't know. I'll abide it, but I have to think about coming or not."

"I understand," said Mara. "I'll tell Isabel-"

"Wait, what's her part, again?" said Agatha. "Did you say what it was?"

"I did not," said Mara, then was quiet. "It's, uh... it _will_ be a big part, though."

Violetta put her head next to Agatha's to peer into the screen. "Tell me she's not playing me," she said.

"She's not playing you, hon," said Mara, and was quiet again. Agatha and Violetta traded looks.

" _No_ ," said Agatha. "She's--? You're being coy because she's playing _me_! Am I right??"

"Ah..." said Mara. "Are you angry? You know that she loves you dearly, a-and simply _would not budge_ on her playing you. And honestly, I-I think she does a pretty good job of it! Look: we're doting parents, so of course we're going to record it all, and since you can't make it, we'll send a copy of the recording. How about that?"

Agatha was quiet. She rubbed her chin in thought, then slowly, a smile crept onto her face, and she allowed a chuckle. "I'll be there," she said. " **If** nothing comes up between now and then."

"Oh!" Mara shrieked in delight. "Oh, my goodness, that would be wonderful! Isabel is going to _flip_ about this!"

"Are you certain it's _Isabel_ who's the excited one?" said Agatha, cocking an eyebrow.

Mara calmed herself quickly. "Hm," she said. "Yes, well... You know that we'd _all_ love to see you again. Of course."

"Actually, don't tell her, all right?" said Agatha. "Let's make it a pleasant surprise for her. Also, a visit will give me a chance to check your progress."

"Right," said Mara. "I'm just dying for you to see what entertainments we've been working on! The designs you've seen, made real! Speaking of which, Theo and Sleipnir send their love. I must thank you for recommending them. They've been absolute delights from the start. _Finally_ , Sparks that I can work with!"

"That's great," said Agatha. She decided not to correct her understandable mistake about Sleipnir. "They've sent me some postcards and sound pretty happy there. And the entertainments sound nice, but I meant your _other_ progress. You know, so Guildern will be prepared for when you reveal… it?" It was not the best coded message in the world, but she'd have to chance it.

Mara was caught in a stare a few moments. "...Right," she said. "The, the other progress. For that. I can show you that, too."

"Looking forward to it," said Agatha. "See you in sixteen!" Before Mara could say more, she turned off the power, gave the device a quick, visual examination, then closed the lid and put it on the table near her.

"She hasn't made _any_ progress," said Violetta.

"I know," said Agatha. "But you never know what she might put together in sixteen days. We Heterodynes work best under pressure. Don't you think?"

Violetta groaned, but had no choice but to agree.


	2. Two Minutes Before Curtain, People, Let's Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story so Far!  
> Agatha gets a present, and agrees to view her cousin's school play, because there's nothing more exciting than that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "setup" episode for Agatha arriving in town and getting settled in.
> 
> Hopefully it's more interesting than it sounds.

\---------------------------

The day of the class play Isabel had been dropped off extra-early, as had most of the other children, and Mara was needed to help with last-minute setups of her contributions. In spite of her sardine-packed schedule she had been talked into providing "a few items" to "liven up" the production. Mrs. Seinfrich and her own daughter had conspired to wear her down. Mara finished preparations as quickly as possible and gave the other adults last-minute instructions, especially for safety, even though everything she'd made for the show was ludicrously child-safe.

Prince Kelvin found her back in the workshop, hunched over one or more "entertainments" projects, muttering to herself. As he approached her from behind, a scan of the room told him that she had made a desperate effort to tidy up, though it really just resulted in a lot of her excess "stuff" being tossed into crates and boxes and stacked on shelves, then along the walls after shelf space ran out. The fact that she was in the Madness now told him that she had been distracted by something while cleaning, and it had gone downhill from there.

Heather, Mara's all-around assistant who also pulled duties as a bodyguard and exercise partner, once tried to throw a feint at her mistress to pull her out of the Madness. Unfortunately she learned the hard way that it was a place of _heightened_ awareness, resulting in faster mental and physical reactions than usual. At that time Guildern had not yet procured a Spark Royal Physician, so Heather's recuperation had been long and tedious. That she still insisted on working for the Princess made Mara wonder if Heather didn't have a bit of a masochistic streak to her. Also, that was yet another incident for which Mara would likely never stop apologizing. Pacifism had been a long and difficult journey for her, and every misstep was a reminder of how far to go she still had.

Kelvin's method to pull her from the Madness was a bit more effective and resulted in no bodily harm: he stepped beside her, said her name, and if that didn't get her attention, he spun and bent her backwards into a dip, kissing her until the muttering and "air-repairs" died away. For such occasions she either rested her hands on his back or let the arms fall limply to the side. Either way, the Madness would pass. Kelvin strongly suspected that she deliberately stayed in the Madness in order to receive such a grand, sweeping gesture, but an argument would be moot. It was not as if he disliked kissing his wife in grand-opera style.

After half a minute, he helped her back into a vertical position. "Are you all right?"

As always it took her a moment to regain her bearings. "What?" she said dazedly. "Er, yes, I'm wonderful. Why do you ask?"

"You're not this worked up because of the _play_ , are you?" he said. "Would it be... that we might possibly have a very important visitor today?"

" _No_ ," she said emphatically, but not meeting his gaze. "I mean, I'm just... I was just cleaning. You know that I'm a nervous person and sometimes I get-- Besides, I don't know if she's coming. She hasn't used the, um... the 'eldec.' No, not that. You called it the 'talkbox.' I like that better. She hasn't used it. She hasn't contacted me."

He put an arm around her. "Maybe she doesn't know how to use it?" he said. She threw him a Look. "Ahh, yes, stupid comment," he said. "Maybe it'll be a surprise? Either way, not important, right? Come on. The play's in an hour, and we need to assemble the family."

He started for the door, but she stayed in place. "Honey," she said/sighed. "It's not worrying about her coming to watch a kiddie play, it's... There are certain expectations of me that-- haven't been fulfilled. And I don't know what to do or say about it."

Kelvin pondered his answer a moment. "I know what you mean," he said. "And I remind you that it is not entirely your decision. This kingdom was _founded_ on the tenets of peace. We haven't had weapons since-- ever, even during the War of the Other! In some ways, we flourished during it, as a haven for people escaping conflict. So maybe... revealing your family heritage _won't_ bring trouble?"

Mara forced a laugh. "Honey, we've talked about this. For once, I agree with her: just that _name_ brings trouble. And I couldn't live with myself if something happened to people I care about, _just because_ of that name!"

Kelvin managed to catch her eye, and showed the same smile that had melted her heart years ago. It still worked. "Let's stop worrying about this right now," he said, "And have fun at our daughter's big theatrical debut. All right?" He kissed her temple and finally drew out a smile.

*************************

Topside, the royal couple hurried to the castle in order to pick up their nanny Daphne, their toddler son Edward, and their image-maker for recording the play. The youngest son Silas would stay with his nurse, for he was far too young to enjoy or understand the purpose of sitting still for long periods of time.

Solomon, their majordomo, stepped from the main entrance just as the Mousehearts arrived. He stood at attention and cleared his throat.

"Your Highnesses," he said in his booming, clear voice perfect for announcements over noisy crowds, "Your timing is most fortuitous. Allow me to present Her Ladyship Most High, Agatha Heterodyne of Mechanicsburg! And companion."

Agatha emerged from the shadows of the doorway, all smiles. Kelvin greeted her first with his own smile and a warm embrace, then held out his hand gallantly towards the doorway, presumably to coax out Violetta. After an awkward pause, he heard his wife.

"Dear," she said. He looked her way; she was pointing behind him. And there stood Violetta, who had somehow... Well, it didn't matter. Without missing a beat, he bowed slightly and took up her hand for a kiss of greeting.

As if having practiced, they all turned at once towards Mara, who had the expression of an acrophobe who was about to try hang-gliding for the first time. Agatha spread her arms wide again and seemed mildly surprised when Mara hesitated, but finally her cousin smiled back and threw herself into a big bear hug.

Mara spoke quietly. "Thank you so much for coming. I hope you won't be disappointed."

Agatha was bemused. "In the play? It's with little children, yes?" Mara nodded. "Then it'll be adorable. Besides, it's nice to get out of Mechanicsburg sometimes, travel around, visit-- friends. See how they're doing."

Kelvin patted her shoulder. "Couldn't agree more. Ladies, we'd be honored if you all accompanied us to the finest theatrical experience that Guildern has to offer. Darling? Do you mind if I escort a beautiful smoke knight to her seat?"

"Er... If you can avoid losing her?" offered Mara. Violetta smirked and touched her nose, but allowed the Prince to bring her inside. The two Sparks engaged in a brief "After you" debate before they ended up walking inside together.

*************************

The Royal Portraitist was set up in the best viewing position and ready for recording the Big Event of the day. The royal family and guests seated themselves at front row center, with the exception of Daphne, who sat directly behind them and took charge of little Edward. Mara spent the time before the curtains' rise to fuss over Kelvin's image-maker - _yes_ , dear, it was all set for still _and_ moving images - fuss over little Edward, and fuss over their guests.

Violetta traded looks and shrugs with her mistress before glancing at the person who was quite suddenly sitting to her right. Ah, just some redheaded woman about her own age. A double-take; the woman looked familiar. Heather glanced her way, nodded once, then looked straight ahead. Violetta's peering at her was interrupted by Agatha poking her in the ribs and pointing to the play's program. She could see Isabel Mouseheart listed as Agatha, but was mildly taken aback to see that some kid would be playing _her_ , too. She stared at Agatha, who flashed her eyebrows and a cheesy grin before sharing a chuckle with the Princess.

Violetta whispered, "Hey! I didn't authorize my likeness for a public performance!"

Agatha spoke through her smile. "Take it like a smoke knight."

Mara put a nervous hand on Agatha's arm. If she had heard them speaking, she made no sign of it. "Uh... besides Isabel playing you, whom I hope you think looks adorable and makes you look very, um, _heroic_ , I thought you might be interested that I also... See, they wanted to have some, uh, stage effects here and there, and also some, uh, clanks and other things of that nature, you know, for scenes where people have to-- Oh, but I shouldn't ruin it for you! Ahh, what am I saying, you were _there_ , you-you know what sorts of things I'm talking about, and-"

Kelvin, finally done fiddling with his image-maker, nudged Mara and pointed at Agatha. "Honey, have you told her that you made all the stage effects and clanks for this?"

"Um..."

Agatha leaned forward to address him. "I think that's what she was _trying_ to tell me," she said. "I look forward to seeing them in action."

"Please bear in mind that my main concern was making things that were safe for children of this age," said Mara. "For instance, clanks that are designed _not_ to hit anyone, but to look like they're trying. Does that make any sense?"

Agatha gave her a funny look, and looked about to respond, when orchestral "tuning" was then heard over the speakers. There did not appear to be a live orchestra around, so it was likely to have been a recording. The audience clapped as an extremely nervous woman appearing in her 30's emerged from behind the curtain. She smiled, but looked ready to faint. Eventually the applause died down.

"Ahhh," she said, "Thank you all so much for coming! Friends... Family... Theatrical Patrons..." She paused as some of the audience chuckled. "...I am Mrs. Seinfrich, the writer and director of the first-through-third year class play and the first-year teacher, as well. The children have worked _so_ hard and _so_ enthusiastically, and they are so, so... _so_ excited to perform this for you! And... we have _many_ people to thank for this production, but we'll hold off on that until the end of the show." She paused and kept smiling, but appeared to have gotten a little bit lost. Then: "So... uh, without any further ado... uh, _behold_!...as the first-through-third years... tell the exciting tale of... _The Siege of Mechanicsburg_!"


	3. The Greatest Kiddie Show on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the "Pauper Princess" series, a desperately AU blend of my guys and the Foglios' guys.
> 
> The Story so Far!  
> An awkward reunion for the Heterodyne and her mentee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A play, a less awkward family reunion, and an untold Heterodyne Boys tale.
> 
> Hopefully it's more interesting than it sounds.

\--------------------------

The play was an unequivocal success, and not just for the parents in the audience, but for all. The teacher - aka the writer/director - the children, and yes, the stage effects and clanks, had managed to pull off a rather very entertaining recap of what was otherwise a rather very dark time in Mechanicsburg's history, not to mention Agatha's. It had taken her a bit of time to accept that the events presented were riddled with inaccuracies and omissions, not just to make them suitable for all audiences, but because so much of it was not common knowledge. In fact, the mere existence of certain "players" such as Zeetha, Krosp, the Jäger, and even Violetta had to have been passed on to the writer by the Mousehearts. Not that they knew the events, but they knew the people. The ones that they had met personally were portrayed the most accurately, from their looks to their personalities. The little boy playing Ognian had the best grasp of the Jäger accent and attitude, no doubt thanks to personal coaching by the Mousehearts.

As for the stage effects and clanks that Mara was so nervous about, she needn't have been. Agatha mentally catalogued forty-seven obvious and possible contributions by her mentee/cousin, including but not limited to:

\-- two enormous "statues" bordering the even-larger "Gates of Mechnicsburg" facade in the opening scene. After discreetly watching Isabel-as-Agatha pass through the gates, they hopped down to the stage, picked up the facade, and carried it away to make way for the next scene, to much audience laughter and applause.  
\-- a half-sized tiger clank for the boy playing Tarvek to "tame"  
\-- child-sized battle clanks that ran through the audience and engaged in choreographed fights  
\-- the dragon-faced clank that "tested" Isabel-as-Agatha in the crypt  
\-- a child-sized (but functional!) lightning stick that Isabel-as-Agatha assembled herself during a nicely-choreographed battle  
\-- an enormous "lightning storm" that culminated in the Castle Heterodyne's rebirth  
\-- lots of simulated weapons fire - some aimed right at the audience - that hurt no one but looked real  
\-- a Castle Wulfenbach that took up a quarter of the upper stage  
\-- and hordes of leaping, charging, and _flying_ clockwork contrivances.

As for the Castle itself, there was always _something_ moving in that giant set, whether for the main action or blink-and-miss-it background twitching. Making... how many effects again? Agatha might have actually lost count.

Throughout the show she could feel Mara sneaking glances her way whenever something Sparky showed up, but she made herself focus on the play and give no hints about her feelings.

And then, not at all least, there was little Isabel-as-Agatha! There were times that Agatha could only sit and marvel how this little girl properly owned every moment she was onstage. Not just the excellent costumes making her a striking, if quite young, version of Her Ladyship Most High, but her portrayal was thoughtful, brilliant, humorous, warm and yes, heroic. She _was_ a miniature Agatha. Big Agatha only barely remembered by the end, when the cast was taking their bows while singing Mechnicsburg's tourism song, that Isabel was still not even five years old.

As Isabel ran to the center of the stage to take her bow, she held up her little lightning stick triumphantly, sending out a few arcs of electricity for good measure. The audience obliged with a standing ovation. Agatha also stood, and surreptitiously pulled Violetta up with her to join in. Violetta kept a wary eye on the girl who'd been playing her. Someone had coached her on the doses of dourness appropriate for a smoke knight.

The curtains closed, and most people headed for the exits, but the royal family, including their Portraitist, gathered together and then followed Mara up the stage steps and behind the curtains. The child actors were unsurprisingly still sailing on the "high" of having just given a successful performance, and were laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Agatha was more than a little tempted to walk by and see if anyone recognized her, but quashed that thought. Adults were busy herding the children, taking down backdrops and removing props and facades, including the Castle's, which took up half the stage once the action moved there. Mara spotted Isabel quickly enough, and was also looking for Mrs. Seinfrich so as to introduce her to the real star of the story, but the teacher was out of sight, no doubt directing the cleanup elsewhere.

"Where's Isabel?" said Agatha. Violetta pointed, but her Lady did not notice.

"She'll find her way over," said Mara. "All the kids just need to get all their gushing over with. So... I do hope that you... Did you enjoy it?" She tried to hide her apprehension, but was no queen of the poker-face.

Agatha stared at her a moment as if deciding how to respond. Eventually she started nodding, very slightly at first, then more until she finally spoke. "Well done, student," she said. Mara didn't seem to know how to take it, so Agatha smiled broadly and patted her shoulder. "I mean that. _Well done_. You could take this whole show out on the road."

Mara stared in stunned silence, then finally broke out into a gawky smile and turned away a little to cover her warming cheeks. Kelvin spotted Isabel and beckoned her over. The Mousehearts were standing in such a way that the girl's view of the Mechanicsburg visitors was obscured. Kelvin bent down and scooped his daughter into his arms to pepper her with kisses, when she suddenly screamed and started wiggling. Kelvin recoiled from the noise and began to scold her. She still was not quiet, but traded the scream for giggles of pure delight.

 **"You came! You came! You came!"** she squealed, reaching out for Agatha. Her cousin smiled and shushed her until Isabel finally managed to-- as much as an excited small child could - calm herself.

"I did, I did, I did," said Agatha.

"And Miss Violetta! Thank you thank you so much for coming!"

Violetta threw a half-smile and a quick wave the child's way.

"Honey," said Mara, a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You really need to calm down. Remember: dignity. Always, dignity. Especially in the presence of Her Ladyship Most High."

"Really?" said Agatha. "You're going to call me that?"

Kelvin gave Isabel an affectionate shake before setting her down. From that point on she wrapped her hand around Agatha's and would not let go, nor did she seem able to stop hopping in place from excitement. Kelvin cleared his throat.

"We'd best clear the stage now and let these fine people work."

The adult Mousehearts gathered up their group and led the way off the stage. Violetta brought up the rear, but just after hopping to the floor, she felt an unsettling presence behind her. Whirling about quickly, she looked onstage again to see--!

That girl who had played her again, standing stock-still and... just... staring. Violetta stared back, trying to work out if this kid really was as sullen as she'd been in the play, or was still acting. Now the girl's face subtly shifted into an expression that could have been interpreted as... suspicion?

Agatha called out from the exit door. "Violetta! What's the delay?"

"Ahh, coming, my Lady!" She rushed to join the others, and decided not to look back. It would be more than she could take if the girl were suddenly _gone_.

*****************

Agatha and Violetta were given the choice of joining the Mousehearts for lunch with King Silas and Queen Lily in their bedroom, or breaking away to eat with Mara and starting their tour early. The reason it was presented as a choice was that King Silas was ailing, and had been for some time, from Hoffmanite Gravesco Terribilis. Agatha gladly chose meeting Their Majesties, to Mara's quiet relief.

HGT's effect was to cause the body to behave as if subject to greater and greater gravity over time. Agatha was no medical doctor, but had heard of it, and had not heard of there being a cure. Neither had Guildern's Royal Physician. The most that could be done was to keep him comfortable and prolong the ultimate crushing and implosion that would finally end his life. Mara discreetly told her that the prognosis for him was a year at best. The King's mind was still quite intact; until the inevitable, Prince Kelvin had been co-ruling with his father. Queen Lily was more than able to run the kingdom herself, but decided that her place was by her husband's side.

Today was a better day for the King than most. He was bed-ridden but could sit up and move his arms almost normally due to his last treatment. As always for their meals with the grandparents, there were chairs and small tables set up around the bed so everyone could converse easily. The first to enter were Isabel and little Edward, both of whom ran to their grandfather's bed, covered him with kisses, then remained on either side of him for the duration of the meal.

The Mousehearts showed the King and Queen no signs of sadness or hopelessness. It was simply not their way. Isabel started telling him all about the play, when Kelvin shushed her and reminded her that her grandparents would be watching the whole recording as soon as the Portraitist was finished preparing it. Mara took a moment to help her youngest, 10-month-old Silas, demonstrate his burgeoning ability to walk, to the delight of his grandparents.

After the initial boisterousness of Clan Mouseheart gathering in the room, Mara cleared her throat and properly introduced Agatha and Violetta. The others fell silent to wait for Their Majesties' reply. Finally, the King spoke, marveling quietly how he never thought he'd live to meet any Heterodyne, but had now met _three_ of The Heroic ones. Agatha was puzzled, then smiled and nodded to Mara.

"You misunderstand, My Lady," he said. It was clear that simply breathing took effort. "There were a few times - long past - when your father and uncle visited here." Agatha swallowed. "Oh... they came quietly. Not in disguise, exactly, but discreetly. We - the Mousehearts - still recognized them. I myself invited them to be our royal guests, but they politely declined, preferring to stay with and wander amongst our people, most of whom did _not_ recognize them. We respected their privacy. Of course we can only speculate, but I like to think that they came here to escape the - I hope you'll forgive me - 'wildness' of the world outside our borders." He paused to take in more breaths. "Such kind men. I think they both would be quite proud of you."

After a long silence, Agatha quietly thanked him for the story and remarked that it was not one that she'd heard before. Nor had Kelvin or Mara, it turned out. The King was not one to make up stories. Perhaps it was one that he felt could only be told at the right time.

The remainder of the lunch was animated and joyful, with most of the attention on Agatha, who responded to every question the King and Queen lobbed her way. Mara was normally the chatterbox at these gatherings, but was silent this time, preferring to sit with Kelvin and baby Silas while Agatha spun her yarns. Eventually it was the Queen who put a stop to all the chatting by ordering the King to stop wearing himself out. They had been married long enough for him to know when his wife could be challenged; this was not such a time. But before all were dismissed, he begged Agatha's indulgence for a kiss on her cheek. She obliged.

Afterwards Isabel begged her mother to let her tag along with her and Agatha. This request was gently but firmly declined. Isabel pouted, but then brightened at the suggestion of playing with her friends for the rest of the day. There was still the last-minute reminder from her mother **not** to refer to Agatha as "cousin." Isabel had trouble grasping this concept, but agreed to it, anyway, as she had so far. The family would reconvene for supper.

*****

Mara sighed loudly after the group went their separate ways, and was with Agatha, Violetta, and her own personal shadow, Heather. "Ahh," said Mara. "Exhausted yet? Do you need to retire to your rooms and-?"

"Nope. But then, our coming here was a surprise, so if we're imposing-"

"NoNoNoNo," said Mara. "No. No such thing." She slipped an arm around her cousin's. "In which case... To the royal tour!"


	4. Backstage, Where the MAGIC Happens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the "Pauper Princess" series, a desperately AU blend of my guys and the Foglios' guys.
> 
> The Story so Far!  
> A play, a less awkward family reunion, and an untold Heterodyne Boys tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Royal Tour and a spark of a mystery.
> 
> Heh. "Spark." You know, because--
> 
> Yeah, sorry. And also for the lack of Jägers so far.

\------------------------

In the courtyard, Agatha pulled the Princess aside from the others and quietly offered to assist in finding a cure for the King's ailment. Perhaps even enlist the help of her co-rulers? Someone was bound to know someone who knew someone who knew of a cure.

"That's an immensely generous offer," said Mara. "We would all be beyond grateful if a cure could be found. But know that Father would never consent to any... mm, extraordinary treatment that would end in some grotesque body modification. As he put it, he will 'not end up a head in a jar with a clank body.' If he must die - which none of us want to happen - he will do it with dignity."

"I don't blame him," said Agatha. "I promise to do as much as I can. There's always hope."

"Always."

"Meanwhile, where are we off to?"

"Well, let me think," said Mara, and pulled out a pocket watch. "Oh! It's almost time! Come on!"

She made it a point of not answering her guests' questions as she led them on a merry chase through the short, main street of Guildern, which was both crowded and being prepared for some special event. Visitors were being roped off against the walkways, and city attendants were efficiently guiding people off the streets. Mara led her group to a small building, where an attendant recognized her immediately and opened its front door. The building turned out to be a facade, with stairs leading upwards to a balcony. Mara offered Agatha the centermost spot.

After a few minutes, a loud announcement came from all around for an "Electrical Clank Parade." Agatha nodded in recognition; Kelvin had described this parade to her during their last visit. She  _had_ made a vague promise at the time to see it, so being here was more or less her fault.

As soon as the announcement finished, upbeat music was piped in through the same public address system, and, as Kelvin had explained before, just about every "ordinary" object lining the street in both directions suddenly shifted - whirring, clicking and humming their way into more or less anthropomorphic clanks that then began performing a series of merry dances all up and down the street. The tourists loved it and the locals were fine with it, as long as it brought more business to their shops (it did).

As she watched, Agatha could again feel Mara glancing her way from time to time, trying to gauge her reaction. As before, Agatha made it a point of hiding her feelings. It was something she'd learned observing her own teachers and professors during her school years, though during those years, "disappointment" was what she sensed the most. Mara had never had the benefits of a formal education and was mostly self-taught, but had made use of tutors here and there. And now Agatha herself as a mentor.

Mara pointed and started to explain about recent additions to the parade; Agatha shushed her. The new additions were a pair of "male" and "female" ballet dancers, who rose from the ground on lifts, then were given room by the other clank dancers to perform their... huh. It turned out to quite a well-choreographed dance. A well-executed one, too. Their movements were so smooth and graceful that she started wondering if Mara had cheated and put human performers in clank costumes, but that wasn't the case.

The ballet was finished to wild applause, and the whole parade came to a crescendo of frantic, comical music that signaled the clanks to return to their usual positions and functions as "ordinary" objects along the street. The last, loud, staccato note sounded at the moment that every clank finished their transformation. The crowd applauded enthusiastically, then dispersed and returned to their business as the ropes were removed.

Mara said nothing, but was watching Agatha expectantly, her hands clasped lightly in front of herself. Finally Agatha nodded a bit. "So that's the parade I heard about, eh?"

"Yes, Ma’am."

Agatha looked back to the street and some of the various objects that had only moments before been performing can-cans and waltzes, but now served as lampposts, benches, kiosks, and even rubbish bins. "Entertaining," she said. "I liked the ballet especially. Did you research Van Rijn?"

"Sorry?" said Mara. "I'm not familiar with that term. But... you liked it, then? I mean, it was Guildern's, ah, reintroduction to Spark tech, and is still popular with the visitors, but I can see places for improvement. So I'll understand if you have criticisms."

Agatha paused to take this in, then patted her on the arm. "None come to mind. You say it was the first thing you brought to Guildern, so...  _well done_." Mara managed to choke back her usual gushing. "Well, then: what else shall we see?"

Mara thought a moment. "Oh, maybe we could go see some of..." She slapped her forehead. "Ah! Where are my manners?! You've been here all this time and haven't seen your other cousins yet! Let's go see Theo and Sleipnir!"

*****

Theo and Sleipnir worked most of the time in the enormous, underground Research and Development building. Once the lift doors opened, Mara and her visitors were greeted by a space the size of two airship hangars, filled with worktables, workstations, props, prototypes, mockups, tools, and machinery of all kinds. Agatha began an immediate visual scan of everything in sight, from the lift doors to the far end of the room, where she spied some of the play's props being brought inside.

Violetta nudged her Lady and pointed to Mara making a beeline to her heads of R&D. The others caught up, and much hue and cry erupted as family and friends reunited. Mara stood between the couple and put gentle arms around them both.

"Agatha, I can't thank you enough for recommending them," she said. "They're simply indispensable!  _And_  have become two of my favorite Sparks!" She was distracted by some loud activities going on in another part of the building. She began heading that way and urged everyone to remain behind and continue reminiscing and catching up.

Once she was out of earshot, Sleipnir leaned in. "Please don't tell her that I'm not a Spark! The pay is much better!"

"Ah, you know she's just lumping us together, honey," said Theo. "She's said that she can't tell where one of us ends and the other begins."

"Heh. I admit that I think of you the same way," said Agatha. "So... how is it here? What sort of 'boss' is she? What are you working on?"

The couple traded looks, then shrugged. Sleipnir answered for them. "Great, great, and anything and everything. We've got at least a dozen projects going on." She addressed Theo. "Dear, which one do you think she'd like to see first?"

Before Theo could answer, Agatha got to the point. "Which one would work best as defense for the kingdom?"

The couple was stumped. They traded looks again. Theo started flipping through some designs near him. "Uh...." he said, "We haven't been tasked with that sort of thing. We run the R&D for the 'entertainments.' You know, the things for tourists and other visitors." His expression brightened. "But I'm certain that a lot of the things here could be reworked into something dangerous!"

"I see," said Agatha, folding her arms.

Mara was heading back, all smiles. She clasped her hands together. "So!" she said, eyeing Agatha and Violetta. "Would you like to be test subjects?"

****

Agatha and Violetta had somehow been talked into sitting in a carriage-like vehicle that was wide enough for three slender people. Sleipnir made sure they knew that the carriage was of her making. A lap bar was keeping the two "test subjects" seated. Ahead of them was a set of closed, double doors leading to a fifty-foot tunnel that Theo explained was a working mockup of something they were calling "Journey to the Atom." Agatha did not recall having been sent the designs for it.

"We've been through this a hundred times," said Mara, "So we've probably lost our perspective. The idea is that you're riding in this 'carriage.' When the lights come up, you'll be riding through a countryside, when suddenly you start getting smaller and smaller, and everything around you gets bigger. Grass, dirt, and whatnot, and  _then_ you'll see things such as _enormous_ insects that, er-- Well, I won't spoil  _that_ , but you still keep getting smaller and smaller, until starting to  _actually see the molecules_ of things, and then the  _particles_! I do hope you think the experience looks, and most importantly, feels real?"

" _Feels_ real?" said Agatha. "Why wouldn't you literally shrink us?"

"I do not want that to happen," said Violetta. "You heard my request just now, right?"

"Oh, my goodness, that would be... that would be terribly dangerous!" said Mara. "For experimentation's sake, perhaps, but not for potentially dozens of people every day! Look, will you at least try it now and let us know what you think?"

Agatha sighed. "Fine," she grumbled. Sleipnir fired up the controls. The double doors opened, and the carriage began moving forward on narrow tracks.

Violetta called back over her shoulder as it went inside. "Just to be clear, it's  _pretend_ -shrinking, right? You're not really going to-?" The rest of her question was cut off as the double doors shut behind them.

Mara sighed and shook her head. " _Sparks_ ," she muttered. Then to the others: "Am I wrong in this? I understand what she means, but the risks of applying actual shrinkage, over and over. And then bringing people back in the exact same state! Besides, we  _did_ try shrinking things."

Theo nodded solemnly. "We lost many rats then."

Mara led the group to the other end of the mockup, where the exit doors opened, and Agatha and Violetta's carriage emerged. Agatha had a hand to her chin and looked contemplative. Violetta had a death grip on the lap bar, a look of terror locked onto her face. Sleipnir unlocked the lap bar and had to gently coax Violetta's fingers off it so the two riders could stand up.

"What did you think?" said Mara. Before either could answer, she pulled out some clipboards hanging from the wall. "Oh, I know. Why don't you fill out these comment cards and-?"

"Ah, that's fine," said Agatha. "That's fine. It was..." She looked first to her shell-shocked assistant, then back. "It was a much more, ah, 'real' experience than I expected. But-"

"Oh, excellent!" said Mara. "Look, I understand that there may be Sparks visiting here from time to time, and they'd expect all manner of Madness, but we're trying to appeal to  _most_ visitors, not  _all_. It's why we can't have  _every_ bit of science here be... extreme? But you know, developing a microscope that could actually take  _moving images_ of molecules and their particles, now that took some science! Not to mention, how to project it all around you, no matter where you look!"

"Yes, but still-"

"There was a bee..." said Violetta, "It was  _breathing_ on me. And that  _humming_...The  _stinger_...!"

"Oh, you liked the bee?" said Theo proudly. "That was mine! True, insects don't breathe  _quite_ like that, but we took a few liberties for entertainment's sake."

"An ant tried to bite my head off..." Violetta's voice trailed off as Mara led the group to another section of the building.

****

Theo and Sleipnir rolled out some blueprints and specs, which Mara and Agatha leaned over. "I promise, I will be sending these to you for review, but the basic concept is a, a  _simulation_ of movement rather than a ride, per se. The reason is because it's supposed to cover quite a bit of distance, so rather than build a massive building with hundreds of miles of track, we're going to use gimbals, vibrations, air and sound and all sorts of tricks to give the perfect illusion that visitors are taking a long journey. Ready for this? It's going to be about sky pirates!"

Agatha raised an eyebrow. "What's that now?"

Mara pointed to various diagrams and specs as she spoke. "See, visitors will sit here in the center, and it will seem like a nice, leisurely ride in an airship, when suddenly the ship is attacked! Not in reality, of course, but 'sky pirates' come inside and 'press-gang' the visitors into being their 'crew,' and from there it becomes a really... it's going to be like a chase as the sky pirates try to outrun the authorities. At the end they're captured, and everyone is 'freed' from the pirates. We were thinking of having the leader be a well-known one, like um..." She puzzled over the name, then checked through her notes. "'Dupree?' Am I saying it right?"

"Bangladesh Dupree?"

"Yes, that's the one," said Mara. "And there'll be  _dips_ , and  _banks_ , and  _explosions_ , and-"

"Mara," said Agatha. "Mara, stop a minute. You're making a ride-- a simulated one, anyway -- about Bangladesh Dupree? You're obsessed with safety, yet throw out a welcome mat like that?"

"'Welcome mat?'" said Mara, looking to her assistants, who were equally puzzled. "I don't-- For whom? There are no pirates left in New Europa. You three have eliminated them all, so she's gone... or dead, yes?"

Agatha looked away a moment as if gathering her thoughts, then returned her attention to the group and leaned forward. "Not her," she said in a low voice. "There isn't much I can tell you, but she's still out there. Taking potshots at us. Attacking and running. And using tech that..." She shook her head. "I can't say more about it this publicly, but I'll be frank and admit that it's something of a shared embarrassment for us three."

"...I had no idea," said Mara quietly. "Is there anything I can do? Guildern, I mean?"

Agatha looked away and drummed her fingers briefly. "We'll see," she said. "We'll talk later."

"All right," said Mara, and took a moment to shift mental gears. "Uh... Well, team, we-- we need to-- Let's just revisit this later, then." She began rolling up the paperwork.

"What if we made up our own pirate?" Theo offered.

Mara smiled sadly. "Ah, Theo, I understand that it's your favorite project, but we must show respect for her victims. I don't want people thinking we're making light of such a thing. Now, the simulator itself is the important part. We just need to find some other concept than piracy. And Agatha: you'll get her someday. Of course you will. The three of you working together are unbeatable!"

Agatha whispered to herself, "'Working together.' Yeah."

Theo pouted a little. "Ngh, as you wish, Ma'am. Hey! What about a ride through space? A tour of the stars?"

"It's a thought, but we've already got the rocket ride through space," said Mara. "Oh! What about a, um..." She tapped a pencil against the blueprints. Suddenly her face brightened. "What about something underwater?" Her assistants murmured agreement. "Yes, a journey underwater. It starts out nice and safe, and then all sorts of crazy things happen! Giant squid show up, sharks batter it about, a giant fish almost swallows it...!"

Theo was excited all over again. "Yes! And there's always a bigger fish!"

"Exactly!" said Mara. She gathered up the various materials and handed them to her assistants. "Here, take this to the art department and explain the new concept. Have them come up with every real  _and_ imaginary creature they can think of. I want to see everything from sea urchins to  _krakens_! And buy them a nice supper as a token of apology."

"You got it, Ma’am!" he said, and he and Sleipnir hurried away with the new marching orders.

"Well!" said Agatha. "You recovered from that quickly."

"It's what we do all day, almost every day," said Mara. "We have to be flexible enough to bend over backwards, and then some." She sighed. "So... Do you want to see a bit of construction going on? We've got the Spirit House in progress."

"Ah, with the 'ghosts,' right," said Agatha. She and Mara had brainstormed a bit about how to simulate ghostly activity during Mara's last visit. "Lead on."

****

At the walled-off construction site there was a sign outside proclaiming it to be a "Suit-Only Area." Agatha puzzled over that, until an attendant opened the door enough for the four of them to squeeze through. Mara and Heather hung back against the wall; the other two followed.

"This is as far inside as we can be without suits," said Mara. "My rules, and even I'm not above them."

"Uh-huh," said Agatha, nodding, but looking straight ahead. This would be a typical, boring construction site, except that the area was filled with men - and possibly women - wearing full-body suits of armor. These were not bulky, cumbersome things, but sleek and flexible. And shiny, like chrome, but with an unusual, glass-like quality to the sheen, as if one could see through the armor, but could not in fact. What sort of alloy was this?

Mara had been describing the "Spirit House" all the while. "-up a staircase from the basement, down some hallways - filled with all sorts of mischievous 'spirits,' of course- then into a  _ballroom_ , with a soiree in full progress! There'll be 'spirits' dancing and-"

"What's all this?" said Agatha, making a sweeping motion.

"Uh... The construction? I was just describing the layout of the house. Every room will have wall-to-wall-"

"I mean all this battle armor," said Agatha. "Why is everyone in battle armor?"

Mara chuckled. "Ah. Yes, the misconception is understandable and, um... common." Agatha gave her a Look. "I-I mean that it's easy to think that, that my workers are dressed for combat, but of course they're here to construct the building. These are construction suits. As, um... the sign says." Agatha was quiet. "It's extremely important to me that my workers are as safe as possible, so I spent some time designing what you see here. They're quite sturdy and have special material for the inner linings, as well. To keep them safe. As you can see, they're using the suits to... construct."

Agatha surveyed the scene, and as far as she could determine, they were, indeed, "constructing" with the suits. She saw workers carrying heavy equipment and materials single-handed, handing entire I-beams to other workers above, and another person using what looked like a small heat ray - mounted in the hand - to cut some metal beams to size.

One of the workers stepped away from the others, stood with his arms straight to his side, looked up, and suddenly rocket blasts spewed from his boots and hands. In a few seconds he reached the top of the structure, landed gracefully, and walked casually to his work area as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Tell me you have one of your own," said Agatha.

"Oh, oh, yes," said Mara. "In my workshop. My personal one." She smiled and blushed. "I should keep it with the other suits, in that work shed, but I admit that I do enjoy, er, flying onto the site. Just a little thrill that I - But then, I do keep tinkering with it. Adding little extras to it. You understand."

Agatha continued watching the scene a moment. Again, feeling Mara's gaze on her. Then she turned abruptly and made for the exit. "Show me," she said.


	5. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the "Pauper Princess" series, a desperately AU blend of my guys and the Foglios' guys.
> 
> The Story so Far!  
> A Royal Tour and a spark of a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agatha grades her student's work.  
>  
> 
> **Warning: Long chapter!**

\------------------------

Back at the castle proper, near a nondescript tower, Mara was happily chirping about the secret entrance to her secret underground workshop that her husband had made for her. As she spoke, she pushed and poked at the various controls to open it. Before anyone else could head down the stairs, a cleaning woman emerged from below.

"Begging your pardon, your Highness," she said. "I'm all finished up down there. Spic and span."

"Oh, thank you, Beatrice!" said Mara, waving cheerfully to her before returning her attention to her guests.

"'Secret' entrance?" said Agatha as she followed Mara downstairs. "Remind me to have Gilgamesh have a talk with you."

****

"I tidied up a bit before your arrival," said Mara as the group entered and spread out. The piles of crates and boxes were still stacked along the walls. "The clutter was a bit much, I'm afraid. But as you can see, things are... well, less cluttered."

"You remember _my_ workshop, don't you?" said Agatha with a smirk. "Too bad. I was hoping to see more of your personal projects."

"Ah..." said Mara. "I-I could dig out something, if you like?" The worktable nearest them had some leftover items from her Morning Madness. She picked up a long piece of metal with a groove down the middle. The groove was lined with a rubber-like material. "This might interest you; it's going to be part of the braking system for the 'rocket ride.' As you can imagine, the heat from the friction-"

"Mara, that's fine," said Agatha, taking the piece from her and setting it aside. "You're very eager and excited and enthusiastic about all these lovely, ah... 'entertainments.' And the tech I've seen is very nice, but I'm here for more than one reason."

Mara allowed a long, awkward silence to occur before replying. "I know," she said quietly.

After another pause, Agatha pointed to Heather. "How much does she know?"

"Heather?" said Mara. "Everything." She smiled at her assistant. "She might know more about me than I do!" Heather smiled back.

"Fine," said Agatha. "Then show me the battle armor. _That's_ the kind of thing I'm here to see."

"I thought you were keen on visiting us again," said Mara. "Seeing Isabel's play. Seeing family."

"Obviously," said Agatha. "But I'm mixing business with pleasure. Show me the armor."

Mara's response was small, with a hint of frustration. "It's a construction suit." She suppressed a sigh and dutifully unlocked and opened a wooden, ceiling-high cabinet in a near corner. Inside was Mara's suit, seven feet in all, looking custom-built to her measurements, and the same shiny, colorless alloy, except the parts that had been painted in the Mouseheart colors of red, black and yellow. On the chest was the Mouseheart insignia.

Mara allowed Agatha to step over and peer at it, "hmm"ing a few times, before Mara pressed a few buttons in sequence. The suit opened suddenly with a BHOOSH, allowing for easy entry.

"I'm sure you're interested in giving it a go?" said Mara flatly. She gave Agatha a once-over. "I think it should fit you well enough?"

With a giggle that bordered on a cackle, Agatha pushed past her and stepped inside.

Violetta rolled her eyes. "Nope, no need to wait for instructions," she muttered.

If she'd heard, Agatha ignored her bodyguard and worked quickly with Mara to get herself situated. The suit closed up with a hiss and locked itself up.

"How's the fit?" said Mara.

"Uh... it's a bit tight in the chest" came Agatha's muffled voice from inside.

"I'm not surprised," Mara muttered. "All right, um... do what you will with it. Just mind the strength. The usual suits increase the user's own six times, but mine goes up to-"

A loud crunch later, part of the door to the cabinet had been crushed into splinters as Agatha pushed it aside to step out. "Sorry," she said. Mara just forced a smile and stepped back to let her mentor clump about the workshop, as awkwardly as expected until getting her bearings, until she was able to move with some amount of gracefulness. Agatha grabbed the edge of one of the thick worktables and lifted, and was amused that the entire table was lifted with ease in one hand. During the demonstration several snapping sounds had come from the ground. She set down the table and bent over as much as the suit allowed.

"Oh," she said. "It had been bolted down. Sorry."

"No worries, Ma'am," said Mara quietly.

Agatha lifted an arm and started poking at controls there. "I saw somebody using a heat ray. Which of these-?" Unfortunately she was pointing her arm more or less at Mara and Heather. Heather managed to dive to one side, and Mara jumped over to Agatha, as a small device popped out near the forearm and blasted a small, but neatly-round hole in the wall.

"Sorry!" she said, as Mara activated the controls to make the device withdraw. She struggled with the arm a bit until Agatha lowered it on her own. Mara helped her pop open the faceplate. Agatha was all smiles this time. "I like it," she said. "It feels light, but is obviously very strong. I like the cushioning inside. Very comfortable. Not a bad death ray, either. Is this the lowest setting?"

"It's not a death ray," said Mara. "I don't make those. But the _cutting tool_ was at a wide setting."

Agatha said nothing to that, and let Mara assist her with reopening the suit. It was left where it was and not returned to the cabinet.

"Will I get my own?" said Agatha with a grin. "Or as you liked to say at my place, 'I want one!'"

Mara forced a smile. "As you wish, Ma'am. I'll take your measurements before you leave."

"And with a Heterodyne insignia?"

Mara smiled again. "Of course, Ma'am."

Agatha tapped her chin while studying the joints, grooves, and general construction. "I must say, with all the things you've shown me today, _finally_ something that's showing some progress!" She tapped on the chest with a fingernail. It made a pleasant tinging noise. "I admit it; I can't work out what the alloy is. Steel, no doubt, but what's the mixture?"

"Oh..." said Mara with a touch of sadness that might not have been noticed, "Steel, yes. We call it Guildern Steel. Half of it is a common alloy. The other half... Well, that's something I had to employ a bit of chemistry for. I came up with a catalyst. It's added during the alloy mixing process. It, ah, reworks all the metals at a molecular level, rearranging them into a unique composition that, um... looks like that-" She pointed to the suit. "-And after cooling, becomes, as far as I've been able to determine, indestructible."

"In-- Indestructible? _How_ indestructible?"

Mara was puzzled. "There are degrees of that?" she said. "All right, fair question. I'm certain that it's not _truly_ that, but I did quite a bit of testing: intense heat. Intense cold. Electricity. Blunt force. Diamond cutting tools, cutting beams, and so on. The point is that, once cooled, there's nothing I could find that would even... scratch it."

She waited for a reply, but Agatha was silent. She filled the space with more explanation. "Mm. Oh, and this side effect might interest you: it's proven itself to be quite good at absorbing impacts. Kinetic energy, I mean. Honestly, I'm not entirely certain how that came about, but I consider it a happy accident." She flashed a genuine smile this time. "Speaking of accidents, I am thrilled to say that no one wearing a suit has been injured. In fact, there was one alarming incident not long ago on the site, but the suit protected our worker without fail! So... what do you think?"

Agatha was still quiet, but Mara had nothing more to say, so an awkward pause ensued. Then Agatha turned to study the suit some more. She ran a hand along the shell, felt at joints, tugged on random pieces. Finally she turned around to face her mentee/cousin.

"I'm impressed," she said. Mara turned red and fidgeted. Agatha continued, "As I've been saying, this is the kind of thing I came here to see. I was starting to think that you hadn't done _anything_ to increase your defenses. By the way; Violetta, you owe me a buck."

"Yeah, yeah..." she said, pulling out some currency and handing it to her mistress.

Mara smile was completely gone. Again, she spoke quietly. "They're construction suits."

Agatha's look was unexpectedly hard. "You do love your euphemisms," she said. "By the way, you were going to tell me about these, and the 'Guildern Steel'... when?"

"But I just have."

"Because I happened to stop by for a surprise visit," said Agatha. "If I hadn't come at all, when would you have said anything? And you have-- how many of these suits?"

Mara did some mental counting. "Twenty-four," she said. "Twenty-five, if you count mine. But I must beg your pardon; I wasn't intending to hide anything from you. I've been sending my designs for _new_ things. All right, the talkbox was an exception, but I came up with the steel and even the suits at least a year ago, before you began mentoring me. You want to see new _and_ old?"

"I want to see _everything_ ," said Agatha. "Fine; I wasn't completely clear, but I am now. Plus, use your judgment! How would I not want to see a formula for _indestructible metal_? The possibilities are endless. I'll review the formula and, if it needs it, improve it." She grinned. "Hey, Violetta, think the Castle would mind having its metal parts replaced with indestructible pieces?" She chuckled. "Imagine Otilia and the tiger clanks with bodies cast in that! And new weapons for the Jägers." She returned her attention to Mara. "After I've conducted my own tests, of course. To make sure it's not just strong, but durable."

"Oh, but I've--" said Mara, then resumed her usual demeanor. "Of course. It's your prerogative to improve on my work. And I'll, um, make copies of past designs and send them. As well as a copy of the steel's formula and process. You are, of course, entitled to it."

Agatha cocked an eyebrow. "Mara, I'm not _ordering_ you to do this," she said. "Isn't it something you'd want to share, anyway?"

"Yes," said Mara quickly. "Yes, absolutely."

"...Are you certain? You seem uneasy right now."

"Not at all," said Mara. "You're correct that I've been remiss in sharing... everything with you. And I shall remedy that. Except... Well, it's simply that I couldn't help noticing that the items you listed, ah, for the steel's use. They were all... military. And mistaking the suits for, ah, 'battle armor.' Understandable, of course, but still..."

Her words faded as Agatha was simply staring at her in a dead silence. Finally Agatha folded her arms and drummed her fingers a bit, her head down but peering up at her. Mara resisted the urge to inform her that she resembled Guildern's somewhat stern librarian at the moment.

"Mara," Agatha began quietly, "We talked about this four? five? months ago. And an extra sixteen days. We talked about what you have to do before you can reveal to the known world... to _everyone_... that you're a Heterodyne."

"I know."

"Then why are you telling me things such as that the most obvious weapons you have won't be used as them?" she said. "Or are they just decoys? Are you being clever and hiding the real defenses?"

"I'm afraid not, Ma'am."

Agatha unfolded her arms and stood with them akimbo. "You haven't sent me one single design - not even an idea - that's specifically for Guildern's defense. Why?"

Mara held out her hands. "You see how busy things are here," she said. "We have schedules to keep for all our projects, and the ideas just keep coming and coming - you know how _that_ is, yes? - and there was all the work for Isabel's play-"

"Mara-"

"-Entirely in my spare time, mind you, nothing from the regular staff, and not to mention time with family, which cannot be neglected-"

"Mara-"

"-And believe me, before Theo and Sleipnir came, I-I was getting... I don't even know how little sleep, but now on most days, I get almost two hours every-!"

" **Mara**!"

After the shock subsided, there was quiet. Agatha ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her glasses. "I understand," she said. "You're very busy. I appreciate that. I appreciate all of this... work that you do, to make this kingdom the, ah, center of commerce and entertainment that it is. But the trouble is, you're stalling."

"No, you said 'why?' and I've been explaining that-"

" _Again_ , this is something we discussed some time ago," said Agatha. "Forget about designs for a moment. What ideas do you have right now for building Guildern's defense? For paving the way to your big announcement? We could brainstorm. We do that pretty well, I think."

"Oh, that's-- that's very kind of you to say so," said Mara. "But you-you must understand..." Her look became vacant a moment, then snapped back into focus. "It's not all my decision. I did tell you then that we'd need to discuss this and... 'we' as in my family: Father, Mother Queen, Kelvin, myself... we'd need to discuss even the possibility of bringing weapons to Guildern."

"And how did that discussion go?"

Mara forced a laugh. "Oh... As well as you might expect. You know, this kingdom has never had weapons before. Never needed them. A miracle, I know."

"Did you come to a decision?"

"Um..." said Mara, fidgeting again, then forcing a smile. "You know, Kelvin is... He's really the one to have these sorts of political discussions with. See, he and Father-"

"No," said Agatha, shaking her head vigorously. "No. This is between us. In fact, let's pretend that you alone could make the decision. What would it be?"

Mara sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah, well, keeping in mind that such an occasion would be purely hypothetical, given that it is not, in fact, all my decision... Agatha, please understand that I don't enjoy secrets, and-and truly do wish to announce my, ah, additional name to everyone, but I also understand that there is, ah, tremendous _risk_ in, in such an act-"

" _What_ ," said Agatha, refolding her arms, "Is your decision?"

Mara calmed down some, but still could not quite meet Agatha's gaze. "I... would decide... that I would... continue to honor... the tenets of peace that this kingdom was founded on. That I try to follow now, for myself."

Agatha drummed her fingers again. She kept her head down while in thought. "I see," she said finally, looking up. "Your decision, then, is to never reveal yourself?"

"Well..." said Mara, "That's not how I would phrase it. But if revealing myself would bring... that much risk to Guildern. To its people. To my family. My _children_. Then... it has to be my decision. As much as I wish it were otherwise."

"I see," said Agatha again. She had a veneer of calm as she spoke, but no one present was particularly fooled. "Mara. You do understand the... magnitude of the secret that you're asking me, and everybody else who knows, correct?"

"I understand," said Mara. "But-"

"Ah-ah," said Agatha, holding up a hand. "Not finished. I'll give some more detail. I'm keeping this secret for you. Do you understand what you're asking of me? Of _other_ people who know? Do you? As far as the world knows, I'm **the** Heterodyne. The one and only. No one else. No heirs, no legacy. I'm keeping this secret, for you, from my _peers_. People I've known and worked with and-- and yes, loved--- long before meeting you."

"I know..."

"Do you? Do you understand that, secrets being what they are, this _will_ become known someday? Think about it, Mara: _too many people know_. If even if a rumor - a _hint_ \- gets out, and people suspect... Imagine all the people out there that are still trying to get their hands on a Heterodyne, and they suspect that you're vulnerable and weak? Do I need to describe hypotheticals?"

"No," said Mara. "Please don't. I do that already well enough."

"Then what's the delay?" said Agatha. "Have you been explaining these things to your family? No, never mind. You already said no, so clearly you're not the sane one in that argument."

Mara cocked her head. "Excuse me!"

"You do realize the longer this secret goes on, the worse the consequences will be when it's found out?"

"But I can't-"

"What you _can't_ do is live in this-- this fantasy world of yours any longer!" said Agatha, starting to pace. Violetta knew that wasn't a good sign. "You think it's a risk to tell the world? It's just as big a risk not to!"

"No," Mara groaned, "I will not bring war to this land. I will not."

"You of all people?" said Agatha. "Confusing preparedness for war with waging it? You?" Mara had no answer. "I didn't _ask_ for war, either, but I was damned well prepared for it!"

"And yet it came to you."

"But _I'm still here_ because I didn't go in with _nothing_!" said Agatha. "I'm not saying that any of it was easy-"

"I know it wasn't-"

" _But I did what had to be done!_ " she bellowed. "Just as _you have to_. You are _fully obligated_ to defend your people from all harm. You are a kingdom's ruler-"

"No, I'm not," said Mara. "I'm just a commoner who married up. Father and Kelvin-"

"You were never a commoner," said Agatha. "Think about it."

"...Oh."

"'Oh?'" Agatha echoed. "What's that supposed to mean? You didn't marry into royalty. You were born into it! If anything, Kelvin's the one who 'married up.' Damn it, Mara, you're a Heterodyne! Act like one!"

"Act like-? What the bloody hell does that even mean?"

" _Is that a real question?_ " said Agatha, fully in the Madness. " _I laid it before you when agreeing to be your mentor. What you agreed to as my student. To challenge you to think and to create to your limits, then surpass them, because there aren't any! A Heterodyne has no limits! Pretending to shrink people? Simulating journeys under the ocean? A 'rocket ride to the stars' that stays on earth? What are you thinking?_"

"You don't understand," said Mara. "These entertainments need to be _safe_ , they need to handle high volumes of-"

" _Stop putting limits on your work!_ "

"I can't just _shrink_ people or, or-- There is still _science_ to what I've been doing here. Guildern is not for death-seekers. There's no shame in making the _illusion_ of risk." She snapped her fingers. "The microscope. The microscope I created for imaging the very basics of all matter... Our hospital uses it for-"

" _Enough_ ," said Agatha. " _If I had to grade your tech right now, Guildern steel excluded, I would give it a... C. Minus_."

"B-b-but I thought you were enjoying my work," said Mara. "What about-? Not even the talkbox? You said that nobody had such a thing, until now. What about the designs I've been sending? And you called some of my work today 'impressive' and-"

" _Fine_ ," said Agatha. " _The talkbox and steel get an 'A.' As for the rest... It's fine for the masses. But that's it! It's ordinary Spark work_." Her pacing resumed. She was starting to gesture far more broadly now. Yes, full Madness time again. " _But it's not Heterodyne work! Do you understand, Mara? For us, the laws of physics are suggestions! Stop playing with your toys, and join us at the adult table! What worked for Guildern in the old world won't work in the new world, and this - right now - is that! Where is the Mara who held my death ray for less than a minute, and yet made it powerful enough to destroy the moon with one shot? Where is the Mara who 'cobbled together' a plaything for a child - a plaything that brought the Castle to its knees in less than a day? That is the Mara I want to see again! Put away your childish things and build Guildern into the mighty kingdom it can be! That it will be! Make it a fortress that none can topple! Be Mechanicsburg's sister city! The two towns that no one and nothing would dare trifle with!_"

_**"NOOO!!"** _

Mara's single response came with such force and such... anguish? that even Agatha was stunned into silence. Temporarily.

" _What?_ "

"I..." said Mara, fighting to breathe slowly, steadily, "I will not... Will not make..."

" _What?_ " said Agatha. " _Oh, spit it out, already!_ "

"Will not bring war," she finished. "Will not... welcome it." Finally she calmed herself, closed her eyes, then straightened up to her full height for the first time. She opened her eyes and met Agatha's gaze full in the face. "I am sorry, Agatha. I will not become a Lady of War. Guildern will have no weapons."

Agatha narrowed her eyes. Her voice was low, almost - but not quite - threatening. "For your sake," she said, "Tell me that you're joking."

"My Lady," said Violetta, "Why don't we all take a break about now and-?"

She halted in mid-sentence when Agatha's hand shot up between them. Then her mistress held up an index finger and wagged it slowly. Violetta cringed and took a hesitant step back.

Mara's gaze did not waver anymore, but stayed fully on Agatha. She spoke with an eerie calm that hinted at a storm on its way. "I am not ashamed of what I do," she said. "Call them toys if you like; it doesn't wound me. My goal - my purpose here is to bring happiness and joy to others, and if I must 'live in a fantasy world' to do it, so be it. It's the path I choose now. Agatha, you know I was raised in violence."

Agatha grunted an acknowledgement. Mara continued in that same, unnaturally calm tone. "Born in blood from the moment I was cut from my mother's womb by a brute of a father who knew only hatred and anger. A _Heterodyne_ father, but with _no Spark_. A father who taught me to kill, maim, dismember, even torture, and do it well, or suffer those same fates. Who taught me to _hate_ the Spark within me. Well, he failed. Agatha, I have you to thank for making me confront my Spark, and my husband and my family and friends for helping me embrace it... to _love_ it. But I will not use my gift to harm others. I walk the path of peace, and that is it."

Agatha let out a long, loud breath. "Such a lovely speech," she said. "But you're leaving out the parts about being _selfish_ , for willfully burdening us with your very dangerous secret, about being _naive_ , for thinking that-- that somehow the power of love and wishful thinking will protect your land and your people from danger, and about being a _coward_. You heard me. You're _afraid_ to take responsibility for your legacy!"

"Mouseheart is my legacy," said Mara. "Heterodyne is an accident."

"It's a birthright!"

"I love you, Agatha," she said. "You are my friend, my cousin, my teacher. My Ladyship Most High. But I cannot join you. Not the way you envision it."

"Coward."

"You've mentioned that, yes," said Mara. "I suppose I'll have to wear that label with honor, then."

"Why are you doing this to me??"

Mara was puzzled. "Why am-? Because I won't make Guildern into a fortress?"

" _Not_ that!" she spat. "How can you be a genius, yet so dense?? Look: being 'the last of my kind' makes for great stories, but in reality, it's...cold." She gestured towards Violetta. "There's family that I've made, but on my father's side, no one of blood. It was all on me, Mara. All on me to rebuild the legacy from scratch, and I'm prepared to do it, but... accident or not, you proved yourself to the Castle, and suddenly there's a little less on me. A little bit of... Or is there? Why isn't it the most important thing to you, to stand tall and proud and announce yourself to the world? Do you want no part of it? Of me? Is that it? Why?"

"I never said-"

"Are you ashamed?" said Agatha. "Are you ashamed to be a Heterodyne? Are you ashamed of _me_?"

Mara just stared for a while, then: "Noo," she said. "How could you think-?"

"Why did you hesitate?"

"Wh-I was stunned by the question, I-"

" _Why did you hesitate_?" Agatha was back in the Madness. " _Why can't you comprehend what your sheer, arrogant, ignorant, stupid, selfish, cowardly, illogical refusal to defend yourself does to me? I would defend you, yes, not just because I'm 'Her Ladyship Most High' and owe it to everyone in my empire, but because- you're- family! I would do anything for family! Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?_"

"Of course I would!"

" _Then why won't you do this??_ "

"Because what's required to do it goes against-- against everything I believe in!" said Mara. "Agatha, I am sorry, but-"

" _You foolish, pig-headed woman, you have to meet me somewhere on this!_" Agatha cried. " _I can't be your front line! I can't swoop in and rescue you if there's nothing left to rescue! I can't-- I don't-- I don't want to lose you! Not you! Not Kelvin! Not your great, great kids. Is that what you need to hear? Are you--? Are you comprehending any of this? Is any of this getting through to you?_"

"Yes," said Mara. "But-"

"'But?' Why is there a 'but?' How can there be such a thing?"

Mara, well into her own version of the Madness, was forced to stop and work out the logic of the question. After determining that Agatha was not inquiring about body parts, she righted her train of thought and answered, again very quietly.

" _You must understand_ -"

"No, I don't," snapped Agatha. "In fact, I have no interest in 'understanding' you. We're done here. Forever? I don't know, but-- let's just say don't count on any Christmas cards, or anything else, for a _long_ time. Let's go, Violetta."

"We're leaving _now_?" said Violetta, which earned her a Look. "Right. We're leaving now."

Agatha pushed roughly past Mara, who did not resist the gesture. Then she stopped and turned back, shoving a finger in Mara's face. 

" _Ashamed of what you are?_ " she spat. " _Ashamed of me? I'm ashamed of you! You sicken me, you feckless waste of space! Goodbye, Mara! Have a long life, living with your cowardice. You and your family. Have fun hiding behind your toys, until someone comes along and smashes your little land of fantasy_."

She paused to wait for a reply, and when none came, she threw up her hands and again headed for the stairs. And ran right into Kelvin, who was on his way down. 

"Whoa, I am terribly sorry, Agatha!" He held out his hands to steady Her Ladyship, who was trying to push past him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she snapped, continuing her way up.

"Wait, what's...?" He peered around to check on Mara, whose back was to him. She stood motionless. "Agatha? My Lady?"

She stopped near the top of the stairs and sighed. "What" was the flat reply.

"Is something wrong?" he said. "Has something happened here? Mara?" His wife did not reply, either.

Agatha stayed at the level she was on, but turned to face him. She spoke in a monotone. "Where are my manners. Kelvin, you have been a most gracious host. Your hospitality has been much appreciated. Please pass on my love to your parents and your darling children. Tell Isabel that she could have a wonderful career in the performing arts. Good day."

"Thank you, but... What's this?" he said. "You won't at least be staying for supper? Please; if something has happened here, allow us the opportunity to make it right. You're clearly upset about _something_ , and if you've been offended-"

"If you want details of that," said Agatha, "Ask your wife."

"Mara?" he said, whipping his head back and forth to view both women. "If there's been some misunderstanding-" Agatha scoffed "-Or disagreement between you two, please: we couldn't bear for you to leave us in anger. Won't you at least stay the night? Give yourself time to calm yourself, to think things through?"

Agatha considered this a moment, then shook her head. "No point to it. There's nothing here for me. You had certain... obligations that I expected to have been fulfilled, and they were not, so... good day to you."

"'Obligations?'" he said to himself, then called after the rapidly disappearing Spark: "Wait! My Lady! Do you mean weapons? Did she explain that it was _our_ decision, as a _family_ , not just her-?"

The THUNK of the "secret" entrance's door ended the one-sided conversation. Kelvin was torn between chasing after her or seeing to his wife, who was lost in her own Madness. Heather was beside her, rubbing her arm tenderly and murmuring apologies for not trying to stop all of that.

Kelvin put his wife first. He crept around to face her. She was staring at something, but it wasn't him or her assistant.

"Mara?" he said. "My love?"

Finally, slowly, her gaze drifted to him. She said something that he didn't hear. He leaned closer and ask her to repeat.

"I'm a coward," she said.

"What?" he said. "She called you that?"

"Yes," she said, and when he tried to pull her into a hug, she shook her head and kept her hands up between them. "Don't. She called me a coward. And that's fine. Who am I to argue with fact? I _am_ a coward."

"That is _not_ true!" said Kelvin, snapping into protective mode. "You are one of the bravest-! She needs to understand that it's not weapons of death and destruction that make a nation strong!"

"Don't."

"We've survived, and flourished, and prospered without ever firing a shot at an enemy nation! We _have_ no enemies! It's the entire reason that we-!"

**_"DOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!!!"_ **

The power and force of her voice was enough to startle even herself, to say nothing of her husband and assistant, who reacted as though physically shoved backwards. Anything close enough and not bolted down shook. They both stumbled and managed to grab onto something to steady themselves, and could only stare open-mouthed as Mara struggled in vain to compose herself.

"I need--" she said, pacing. "I need to-- Have to figure out-- Find-- Must-- Have to--" After half a minute of unintelligible mutterings, she stopped pacing and put a hand to her forehead, focusing on slowing her breath and clearing her thoughts. Eventually she managed to find some semblance of sanity, and closed her eyes while taking a slow, deep breath. She let it out just as slowly. When she opened her eyes again, the pupils were still dilated.

"I'll be in the exercise room," she said flatly, now looking at nothing. "Don't wait up for me."

Kelvin and Heather exchanged looks. "Understood," he said.


	6. Please: Don't Angst and Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story so Far!  
> \--Agatha does not give her student a passing grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting this part!  
> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> Will the Heterodyne Girls reconcile?? Read on and see!!

\----------------------

Mara stepped into the family's private exercise room. It was situated at ground level and within easy walking distance of her workshop. The room was of an impressive size, allowing for equipment both standard and Spark-customized, plus an open area for freeform movement, stretching, even a bit of sparring.

She pulled a one-piece, snug exercise outfit from her locker and changed into it from her dress. She removed her wedding and betrothal rings and placed them on her locker's top shelf, pulled on her sturdy boots and fingerless gloves, and tied her hair back. It was quiet in here. It helped her to focus. She stood and did some basic arm and spine stretches, then opened a panel on the wall and fiddled with some controls.

A mechanized voice droned over the room's speakers, warning about safety protocols being disabled and urging the room's occupants to reset them, due to the risk of severe injury or even death. The message was repeated as several doors slid open at the opposite end of the room. Eight clanks designed by Mara herself for sparring marched out of their storage room and spread out in the open area. Under normal circumstances she and Heather squared off against up to two each to sharpen their reflexes and keep up their respective unarmed combat skills.

Mara cracked her knuckles and shook her arms and shoulders to loosen up. The mechanized voice droned its warning message one last time, and all of the clanks snapped at once into fighting positions. Mara kept her arms loose at her side. Her pupils fluttered as if trying to decide what size they should be, before settling into the dilation that signaled her Madness.

The clanks closest to her lunged forward. With the safeties off, every strike that connected had the potential to be lethal, and was intended to be.

Three clanks surrounded her and attacked at once. The others would join as soon as there was an opening. In an instant Mara went from relaxed to a blur of motion: dodging, parrying, deflecting, blocking whatever they threw, and, as her father had taught her, _always_ counterattacking simultaneously.

************************

Violetta sat in her mistress' motorcycle side-car and decided not to inform her Lady that she was still quite visible in the woods while doing her "business." Much easier to keep an eye on potential danger this way. They had made it halfway to Mechanicsburg until Agatha's failure to "go" before going had caught up with her. Now the motorcycle was parked slightly off-road while Her Ladyship Most High tried to avoid stinging nettles while relieving herself.

Violetta adjusted her riding scarf and goggles when her Lady returned. Agatha threw her right leg into position and unintentionally jostled the vehicle enough to dislodge some items in a saddlebag. She pushed the loose items down, until happening to grab her own "talkbox." That thing that Mara had made for long-distance communication. She stared at it for probably longer than was her intention, and then, rather than stuff it down deep into the saddlebag, dropped it into one of the small packs on her belt. She adjusted her own scarf and started rolling the motorcycle onto the road proper, then jumped up for the kick-start. The engine roared to life, but instead of revving the motor and peeling away, she let the vehicle idle a while, then shut it off.

"What?" she said.

Violetta looked around but saw nothing suspicious. "Me? I didn't say anything."

"Just say what's on your mind and get it over with."

"I'm..." said Violetta. She propped up her goggles. "I wasn't going to say anything. It's not my business."

" _Good_ ," said Agatha. "Because I don't want to talk about it."

"All right, then. Glad we agree."

Agatha grunted. She put her goggles in place, grabbed the handlebars, stepped up to kick start again... then slumped into her seat. "Violetta, I thought I'd be able to count on her," she said.

"Oh, boy..."

"I guess I was too deluded to realize," said Agatha, "That I couldn't count on her to pass the marmalade! How can somebody live like that? How can somebody be so willfully-- stubbornly-- obtuse! So naive and-and--" She shuddered violently in frustration. "It would _kill_ me if something happened to them all, yet it would be of their own making!"

"Well!" said Violetta, clasping her hands together, "Now that you've gotten that out of your system, let's-"

"Is it too much to ask?" said Agatha. Violetta wasn't certain if her Lady was addressing her, or herself. "Were my hopes too high? Is it crazy that I had this-- wild, insane idea that maybe... maybe we'd make a great, adventuring team someday? Inspire new stories as the Heterodyne _Girls_ ? Or am I just as stuck in my own ridiculous fantasy world as she is?"

"Maybe," said Violetta. "Oh, I can speak now, right?"

"You always could."

"...Right," said Violetta. "First, I can count on one finger the number of family members that I can depend on. One _bent_ finger, so I don't know much about 'counting on family.' And I can't say that I really get their happy-happy joy-joy pacifism, either, but..."

"...But?"

"Oh, boy," Violetta sighed. "I can't believe that _I'm_ saying this - keep in mind that it's _me_ , my Lady, but... I think you were too hard on her."

Agatha scoffed. "Then I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, you dragged me into this kicking and screaming, so here it is: I don't know if you noticed the subtle-as-a-brick behavior, but she idolizes you. Or maybe that's past-tense at this point, but still, she was hanging on your every word, practically begging for any pat on the head or 'attagirl' she could get from you. Now I understand your disappointment that she's late on her, uh... assignment, but I don't think you really needed to _shatter her world_ in the process. Now, I'm guessing that you set really, **_really_** high standards because she's a Heterodyne -(so we've heard)- but... wow."

Agatha had no reply. She stared straight ahead and gripped the motorcycle's handlebars tightly, twisting them as though revving the motor, though it was not running now.

"That's all I've got," said Violetta. "Onward to Mechanicsburg? Please? I'm getting a bit peckish and there's a roasted wyvern on a stick with my name on it!" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"If she 'idolizes' me," said Agatha quietly, "Why didn't she do what I say?"

"Not my business," said Violetta. "And you know I'm not some doting acolyte that agrees with everything you say. For instance, I disagree that we're sitting here talking and not on our way home. Personally I don't think that woman's worth all this anguish. But you know what is? Taking me dress-shopping tomorrow for Zeetha's wedding!"

"Ohh, yes," said Agatha, perking up. "At House of Nikola. But you know, I really like your blue dress. Why not wear that? You've only worn it once? Twice?"

Violetta cocked an eyebrow. "My blue dress," she said flatly. "The one that the Princess gave me."

Agatha thought a moment, then remembered and shook her fists. "Gyahh!!" she said. "Never mind! You definitely need something new."

She jumped up and kick-started the engine, hopefully for the final time that evening, and revved the motor. She was just about to set the first gear, but felt Violetta tugging on her sleeve. "Whoa! Whoa!" she was yelling over the noise. Agatha left the engine idling this time.

"Oh, come on!"

"Can't you feel that, my Lady?" said Violetta, rubbing along her arms. Puzzled, Agatha did the same, and realized that there was a charge in the air causing her hairs to stand up. The massive mane on her head was starting to react as well, with the hairs beginning to repel each other. Agatha looked up, but saw no clouds, no obvious cause for this static electricity.

"Is it from this?" said Violetta, pointing to the motorcycle. Agatha shut off the motor, but the tingling continued. It was growing, in fact. A discharge was imminent, and sitting on a big metal vehicle was not the best place to be for it.

"Violetta, we need to-"

" ** _My Lady!_** " cried Violetta, tugging quite violently now and pointing to the sky behind them. Agatha turned, looked up, and went wide-eyed.

They were looking at-- something, but what it was was not easily discerned. That something was very large, in the air, and was using some manner of device that rendered it almost - but not quite - invisible. There was a distortion along the edges as it moved, allowing the women to determine from its shape that somebody's airship loomed above. An airship using sound dampeners that all but sucked the noise from the very forest, until even the high chirping of birds became a low drone. And something in that ship was emitting electrical static that raised the hackles on their necks.

Agatha whispered, "Oh, no." She started and revved the motor for all it was worth.

Violetta shouted, **_"Punch it!! Go!! Go!!"_** There was no argument from Agatha. The tires spun in place for a full second before finally grabbing the dirt and jolting them forward. On open, flat terrain it could reach over 120 kilometers per hour, but on this narrow, winding, dirt road, it was all she could do to keep it at half that speed without making a fatal mistake.

Violetta caught her Lady trying to sneak peeks over her shoulder. " **Eyes on the road**!" she snapped. " **Let me deal with it**!"

"It's an airship!" Agatha called back. "We should be able to outrun it!"

"Well, we're not!"

"What??"

"It's keeping up _just fine_ , my Lady!" yelled Violetta. "Stop distracting yourself and _pour on the speed_!"

The road reached a point where there was a long stretch of a straight path, allowing Agatha to, indeed, pour on the speed. Violetta dared not take her eyes off the thing shadowing them.

"We're pulling ahead!" she said. "If you can add even more, great, but if not, keep up this speed as long as you can!"

Violetta looked ahead and rummaged through her own saddlebag for anything that could be hurled at the airship and, if not damage it, at least impede its progress somehow. She found a nice smoke bomb and primed it, then turned back to hurl it.

She let out a startled yelp as the distorted edges of the airship were back, and even nearer than before. It showed no signs of struggling to keep up with them. Having already primed the bomb, Violetta had no choice but to toss it as hard as she could. It hit what seemed to be a bottom edge, and rather than bounce away, exploded immediately. Unfortunately, the smoke that should have spread out was sucked in to- somewhere - and cleared up almost immediately.

An amplified voice came from the airship. "This has been fun, ladies," said a familiar, creepily cheerful voice, "But time to bring in today's catch!"

"I don't _think_ so," Agatha muttered to herself, and flipped a few switches on the handlebars. Violetta leaned away as two missiles suddenly shot from the back of the vehicle and flew at an upward angle. She watched as the two missiles hit a distorted edge, and seemed to vibrate violently before imploding in on themselves.

"Was there any damage?" Agatha yelled back.

"I-- I don't think so," said Violetta. "But they did make contact! They just didn't do anything!"

" ** _Curses!_** " Agatha spat. "I forgot about the shielding! Where is she getting that tech??"

"Who cares?? Drive!!"

It was not in Agatha's nature to take the straight and narrow path. If given a choice, she would almost always take the third, fourth or fifth option. Unfortunately, this back-road shortcut to Mechanicsburg, picked to get away from Guildern as quickly as possible, was thick with forest on either side and too winding and narrow to affect any sudden, dramatic moves such as dodging wildly or sudden, 180-degree turns to throw off their pursuers. Their best chance was to put the pedal to the metal and get to the safety of Mechanicsburg asap.

Violetta strained to hear what seemed like the whistling of something being dropped from up high. Unfortunately those cursed sound dampeners made it a near-impossibility to tell. Suddenly the road ahead was struck by a small canister. Plumes of white smoke spewed forth. Violetta took the quickest, deepest breath she could in the time allowed and covered her mouth and nose with her scarf. Agatha had no such option, needing to keep both hands firmly on the handlebars.

Three more thumps in rapid succession, and the road turned white with a 50-meter-long plume of C-gas. Agatha tried to suck in air ahead of time and hold her breath, but enough gas got into her lungs to make her eyes start blurring, her body start leaning forward, her grip faltering, her direction unsteady. Violetta stood up just enough to reach the handlebars and tried to steady them, but was pushed away by her own mistress' nearly-unconscious body.

"No, No, NO, fight it, my Lady! Fight it!" yelled Violetta, even knowing it was useless to do so. One does not "fight" the effects of C-gas if enough of it has been breathed in. They were almost through the gas, they were almost through the gas-

Violetta heard a soft "THRUP" from behind, and cried out in anguish as a harpoon-like device, attached to a rope, wrapped itself instantly around Agatha's middle, then yanked her up and back. Violetta tried to turn with it and leap in time to grab hold, but she was left with empty hands and could only watch helplessly as her Lady was pulled up, then away through a distorted edge, and was visible no more. So great was her despair that she temporarily forgot that the motorcycle was still racing helter-skelter and driverless on an uneven dirt road. She turned back around in a daze, saw the large rock directly ahead, and managed to leap clear a nanosecond before the vehicle's front wheel smacked into it, sending it tumbling over and over itself before smashing into a mangled heap in the bushes.

Violetta had no time to make her jump neat, directed or graceful. She started to curl into a ball, but hit a tree branch with her leg before finishing the move. That sent her rolling out of control; she landed awkwardly and painfully on a "bed" of rocks, branches, brambles and part of a briar patch. After a few seconds, she groaned and made herself roll onto her back, and prayed to herself that the airship was still close. If only she could-

The sound dampeners were not enough this time to mask the whistle of something being dropped from the belly of the ship. Violetta's eyes went wide, and adrenalin alone fueled her mad scramble to find cover from the descending bomb. She had just reached the edge of a tree when the explosion happened. It was far enough away not to instantly burst her eardrums, but near enough that the shock wave launched her up and back, smashing her hard against a tree. The shock wave pinned her temporarily against it, and after it subsided, gravity took over, and she slid down, backside first. Unable to effect any kind of protective position, she fell limply to the ground and rolled away from the tree. Her hair caught on a branch as she rolled along. It was only her smoke knight-trained reflexes that allowed her to throw out an arm in time to stop her body from continuing the roll when her head could not. Or only just. She heard - and felt - a crunch in her neck.

Her momentum finally stopped, and she was on her back. Her head lolled to the side. Violetta immediately began running tests on herself. She could still breathe. She could still see. She could still hear. She could wiggle her fingers, her toes... no, just on one foot. A broken leg made those toes too painful to flex. And worst of all, it was imperative now that she absolutely not move her neck. Not even a millimeter. She dared not shudder in pain. She dared not speak. She wanted to dare not cry, but her body would do what it would do. Her eyes welled up with salty water that poured down her face. All she could do now was despair, and think this one thought before the pain overwhelmed her senses and blackness came:

_"Failed you..."_


	7. A Butt Call to Beat All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story so Far!  
> \--Agatha and Violetta have an uncomfortable reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> Mara makes an uncomfortable decision.

\----------------------

Heather knocked on the door to the exercise room and listened for a reply. When she heard nothing, she carefully pushed on the door, but something dragged on the floor. She pushed harder and peeked inside to find her Lady sitting on a bench, her shoulders hunched, hands lying loosely on her lap, her head low. She was covered in the grime and sweat typical of a vigorous workout.

The floor was blanketed with torn and smashed metal and rubber pieces. It took Heather a moment to recognize some of the pieces as having come from the fighting clanks. There was not an intact one in sight. The reduction in the amount of exercise equipment in general told her that her Lady had also taken out frustrations on things other than the clanks. Heather gasped quietly and stepped inside.

"Careful where you walk, hon," said Mara, still keeping her head low. "There might be some sharp pieces."

"I... I..." said Heather, still trying to process all of the destruction. A chill went down her spine. She'd been practicing with her Lady for years now. And every now and then she was reminded that their skills were not equal. "How do you feel?"

Mara thought a moment, then just shrugged. "Are you here to bring me the talkbox?" she said, now looking up and gesturing vaguely to the talkbox that Heather was holding. It had been "booping" all the while, and Heather only now remembered that it was the reason she had come here. She tiptoed through the debris on the floor and handed it to the Princess. Mara glanced at it, then mumbled something unintelligible and rubbed her forehead. It was then that Heather noticed her bloodied fingers and bruises on her face.

"Oh, my Lady!" said Heather. "Your face and- You need to get those looked at. Let me take you to hospital!" Mara stared at her hands a moment, then began rubbing them on her thighs. "Mara, stop that," Heather scolded. "That's not how you clean a wound."

Mara ignored her assistant, who grunted in frustration and headed carefully towards the medical supplies box. Mara scowled at the light blinking above a hand-written "A" that indicated Agatha's dedicated frequency. "Hrmf. She's patient, I'll give her that." She clicked it on. " **What** ," she growled.

A voice - female, but not Agatha's or Violetta's - broke in as soon as she turned it on.

"-dissected or put in a zoo for all I care," said the woman. "As long as you freaks are gone and I get paid!"

The screen was blank, even if the voice was clear. Mara adjusted some controls, and when that failed, she tried a bit of percussive maintenance. The screen remained blank.

Another woman spoke that sounded like Agatha, full of piss and vinegar. "Are you done? Or are you just going to insult me all day? How do you think this is going to end? Hm? With Klaus back in power and you the doting woman on his arm, instead of a smoking corpse in the town square? Klaus- Re- Tired!"

Yes, it had to be her. Same timber, same odd reverberations in the voice when she really got going. There had been a sound like chains rattling as she spoke. Mara furrowed her brow at it all. What was going on? Had Agatha switched on her talkbox by accident? Was it damaged?

" _Usurped_ is what he was," said the woman. "And as much as I'd love to see you three bickering idiots' heads rotting on pikes, and him back in power where he belongs, there's more than _that_ going on. And it's driving you nuts that you can't figure it out!"

The thought did occur to Mara that her eavesdropping might have been on purpose, but it could have just as easily been unintentional. She took a risk on the latter.

"Agatha-?"

"Where are you getting your tech?" Agatha demanded. "Is it England? The Dark Continent? The East? ...The Americas? _Where_?"

Mara: "Agatha, you might want to know that-!"

Woman: "You can make guesses all day and night. You're all such mighty intellects; work it out. But even if you guessed right, I'd never tell."

Heather had sat beside her with some bandages and disinfectant. Mara allowed her to start cleaning one of her hands and winced once at the sting of the disinfectant. Meanwhile the heated discussion on the other end had continued unabated.

Mara held the talkbox between themselves. "Heather, what do you make of this? It sounds like Agatha's having some sort of political argument - Honestly, does she argue with _everyone_ these days? - but why on earth contact me about it?"

Heather shrugged. "It sounds like a radio drama to me. A pretty cheesy one at that. Is your device hearing one accidentally? Are you sure that's Her Ladyship Most Horrible talking and not just an actress?"

Mara gasped and covered the transmitter. " _Heather!_ " she whisper-yelled. "We don't know for certain they can't hear us! And she's still our Empress, you know."

"I don't care," said Heather. "She _was_ horrible to you."

" _I_ will be the judge of that," said Mara. "Hon, I truly appreciate your loyalty, but-"

Agatha: "- _me back my clothes!!_ "

Mara perked up, her eyes wide. "Eh?"

Agatha: "And release me!! **_Now!!_** "

Woman: "Ohh, are you uncomfortable, sweetie? Is that it? Let me think a second about your request. One, and... **_No!_** Hee hee hee! Learn to love your new look. Chains are all the rage these days. Hey! You there! Pay attention! Keep watch on her. Keep your weapons trained on her _at all times_."

Mara whispered, "Weapons?"

Some men replied with gruff voices. "Aye, Captain!"

Heather was frowning and shaking her head: "My Lady, this sounds like-" but Mara shushed her.

Woman: "-Each other's backs. And, uh, ogle all you like, but I expect you to be _gentlemen_ about this. No tampering with the delicate lady parts, or I make 'ladies' of all of you! _Got it?_ "

Men: "Aye, Captain!"

Agatha: "You're disgusting! _Give me my clothes!!_ "

Mara stood up, both focused and uncertain at the same time. She stared at nothing while listening to this unpleasant, but bizarre conversation, and could not make up her mind about it.

Woman: "-some Spark nonsense woven into your clothes? Taking no chances. As for your little Heterodyne trinket, only Blackbeard's Ghost knows why you've practically bolted it on, so you get to keep that. _For now_. You'll lose that after you've lost your head, anyway." A fake gasp. "Ohhhh. You know that Sparks really only need a _head_ to get what's in your mighty brains, don't you? When we're close enough, off it goes! and I'll just pack it up in ice."

Without looking Mara reached over and gripped one of Heather's arms. She whispered, "Did that woman just threaten to behead her?"

Heather shook her head, and whispered back: "Who would dare do that? I'm not buying this. My Lady, this has crossed into sheer melodrama by now."

Mara stared at nothing as she spoke. "I-I know, but... Where is this? Mechanicsburg? Gotten there already? Unlikely... Not enough time, too far away... But then I don't know how fast her vehicle was I don't know _what_ her vehicle was and if she were home then could she be threatened like this the Castle wouldn't allow that it would restrain remove disable injure maim **_kill_**. It would-- Where is this? Threats, naked, weapons, chains, hum of an engine... _Hum of an engine_..."

Heather was getting a chill. "No no no. Mara, this is no time for having your fit... I mean, your Madness... Your... What am I supposed to call it?"

Too late for stopping whatever-she-was-supposed-to-call-it. Mara bolted from the room, talkbox in hand and deftly avoiding any and all shrapnel on the ground. She was outside and on her way to her workshop before Heather could fully register what had happened, let alone follow her immediately.

By the time Heather had caught up to her Lady, Mara was hunched over a worktable, her fingers a blur as she was connecting the talkbox to a flat, shiny device about two square decimeters in size. Next to her was a small glass jar full of what looked like dirt or black sand, and next to _that_ , a metal headband with a short antenna.

Heather listened a bit to the "witty" banter of Agatha and the woman, still in the manner of Agatha making defiant demands and the woman laughing them off. Mara seemed to be done with whatever her project was. She straightened up and clicked on the new device. A screen blinked to life, and after a bit of static and flashing, a dot appeared along with sets of random numbers all over. Or they seemed random to Heather.

"Latitudelongitudealtitude," Mara muttered to herself. "Distance. She's-- She's not in Mechanicsburg. Location well away and above it. And moving. Quickly. Altitude consistent. An airship? Fast one! 64 kilometers and counting. Whatwhatwhat is happening?"

Agatha: " ** _Who are you working for??_** "

Woman: "Sweetie, I'd love to stay and chat, because this has been _such_ a delight, but I have a delivery - hee! _You_ \- and need to make sure I'm on schedule. Gentlemen, don't you _dare_ listen to her or to any sob stories about being cooold or huungry or uncomfortabllle. Especially not the 'sick trick!' If she gives you any trouble, you _do_ have permission to strike a lady. In fact, I recommend something like this!"

Agatha grunted in pain, then coughed. Mara froze.

Woman: "Or a few of these! And these!"

Clearly this woman was giving Agatha a sound beating now. In the stomach. In the chest. In the face. All while giggling. Agatha's grunts were loud at first, then with each successive strike, became weaker and weaker. Her defiant words were becoming pleas to stop. Mara looked to Heather, who responded with her own look of uncertain horror. If this truly was real...

Mara's mouth tightened. She set down her devices and began shaking, muttering so rapidly as to be barely intelligible. "Isitreal Ifitsrealwhatdowedo whatdowedo whatdowedo whatdowedo whatdoIdo whatdoI-" She gasped, and stopped shaking. "What do **I** do."

Woman: "You were paying attention, right, boys? I could give another demo if you like. In fact, just because you're such a great crew, here's a refresher course!"

Mara squeezed her eyes shut as the beatings resumed. "No..."

Agatha was not grunting at all anymore, just breathing heavily.

"My Lady!" cried Heather. "I've changed my mind! Maybe this isn't fake after all??"

"We need to..." said Mara, holding her face in her hands. "I need to..." She stared wide-eyed at her suit. "Oh, Lord..."

"We'll contact Mechanicsburg!" said Heather. "Or-or their Imperial Majesties. Do you know how to contact them? They can find her and help!"

Woman: "Well, I've had my exercise for the day. Ow - Got a little cramp in my hand. _Ow_. Anyway, you have a nice rest in here, sweetie. You two stay and keep watch. And _you_ two: take her clothes and the rest of her junk into my quarters. Watch it carefully. If any of it twitches, shoot it a hundred times and throw it out a porthole!"

Men: "Aye, Captain!"

Mara said nothing, but sat down and began removing her boots while Heather continued pleading with her to contact "Somebody!" to go find her. The talkbox was transmitting no words anymore. The men must have left it in the Captain's quarters as ordered and then departed. But it was still on. It was still transmitting. It was still sending its location to her screen.

The boots now off, Mara grabbed the metal headband from the table, put it on, opened up her construction suit and began climbing inside.

"What are you doing?" said Heather, pulling her back.

"Running an errand," said Mara. Her voice was flat and distant. She pulled a cartridge from the suit's belt, opened it, and carefully poured the black sand inside. She popped the cartridge back on the belt and climbed inside the suit.

"Don't you dare get in there!" said Heather. "I am your bodyguard! It's not just my job to protect you, but to keep you from doing stupid things like this! What, are-are you thinking you'll fly off to rescue her? That's daft! You have no idea what to expect!"

"I know," said Mara. "Careful, hon." She dropped the faceplate and gently pushed Heather aside, who tried to stand firm, but the suit was too strong. Heather smacked the back of the suit as Mara passed. Mara paused to acknowledge the attack, given that it caused Heather pain and none to her. Then she clumped up the stairs and outside.

Heather managed to get topside and run up to her just before Mara activated her rockets. Her eyes were red with coming tears. She gripped one of the gauntlets. "My Lady, don't do this." Her voice wavered. "Please. You have a husband, you have children, you're a Princess, dammit! I'm expendable. You're not. _I'll_ do this. Are you trying to show her that you're brave? Is that it?"

Mara popped open the faceplate. "You're too small for the suit and don't know how to use it. And you've never been expendable. You never will be." Heather clenched her teeth and struck the suit's chest, which did nothing except cause more pain to her hand.

Mara narrowed her eyes; her voice grew cold without the benefit of the helmet. "And I don't give a mimmoth's turd what she thinks."

"I hate you," said Heather, the tears flowing freely now.

"I know." She shut the faceplate.

"Wait! What about His Highness? I have to tell him _something_!"

"What I told you," said Mara. "That I'm running an errand."

Heather cocked an eyebrow. "And if he'd like a little more information than that?"

"Then, uh... Then tell him that Agatha contacted me, and I'm going to meet her to talk some more." Off Heather's look: "What? It's not a _lie_. Also? Yes, please do contact Mechanicsburg. Now stand back."

Heather did so, and could not bring herself to look up and watch her Lady - her Mistress, her _friend_ \- rocket away to an unknown fate.


	8. For She is the Pirate Queen (She is, Hoorah for the Pirate Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far!  
> \--Will Agatha escape from a nefarious pirate? Tune in and see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> Er... Escaping from a nefarious pirate.

\------------------------------------

To no surprise, the Prince was trying to contact his wife via their talkbox. This was rather inconvenient for her, given that she was currently flying at three hundred kilometers per hour in hot pursuit of Agatha's signal. She wanted more than anything to answer his call, but made the difficult decision to ignore the beeping on the talkbox. She daren't risk the chance that answering his call would end Agatha's. She needed to keep tracking her.

She had not been flying for that long but had covered a lot of territory. The tracker indicated that she was closing fast, but it puzzled her that she could not yet see any airship. It was a mostly cloudless sky. Perhaps it was a very small ship, which might explain her difficulty in spotting it yet, not to mention its speed.

Inside that ship: "Captain!" yelled a crewman. "Object coming in fast! Standard procedure?"

"Any chance you could be more specific?" asked the Captain, stepping behind the crewman and peering into his screen. "Don't just sit there! Magnify!" The crewman complied; an imager magnified its view of a small figure making a very definite course their way. "Huh," said the Captain. "Can't tell if that's a clank or a suit. But how did it- or he- track us?"

"Should we capture him and find out who sent him?"

"Good question," said the Captain, tapping her chin. She giggled. "Nah! I want to watch him get smushed on the shield. Full power and vibrato to our shields, Mr. Kumar! In fact, give him a bit of broadside!"

"With pleasure, Captain!"

Outside, Mara was trying some percussive maintenance on her tracker. It was indicating that her quarry was scarcely fifty meters away, but she still saw nothing, not even smoke trails. She couldn't even hear any engines. A gliding system, perhaps? Or hang on... She'd spent so much time staring at the tracker's screen, she'd forgotten to really _look_ at her surroundings. She finally noticed a certain distortion ahead. A faint shimmering, but enough for her to make out the edge of a very large, oblong shape. Whatever this thing was, it had some fantastic camouflaging technology.

Given that the tracker was indicating that Agatha's talkbox was practically in spitting distance, she began slowing down... and smashed headlong into a nearly-invisible barrier. Just the sort of lack of preparedness that Heather had warned her about. The only reason Mara was alive now and not a smear on this obvious force field was the kinetic absorption properties of her suit. The field itself was not just a barrier, but was giving off its own concussive force, and so rapidly that it had the effect of being pummeled by a thousand cannonballs simultaneously. Her suit, by her calculations, absorbed 99.999% of any kinetic energy directed at it, but the .001% that made it through, shook her like a dancing clank with missing gears.

She could not get away from the field. Her rockets were at full blast, but the field's vibrations stuck her in place, and were now slowly pulling her through. The more of the suit that made contact, the more of her body convulsed violently. She felt her consciousness fading, her vision darkening. She took in her deepest breath in a long time, then screamed with all her might, if only it would keep her awake. If only-

And through! Her vision was still hazy, her head spinning and ears ringing. But now something was finally visible. An airship. By the looks of things, a heavily armed one. The best she could do was maintain an unsteady hovering and fight to stay conscious. For some reason the ship appeared to have stopped on its own, as well. She groped hazily for the tracker, but there was none. It took her a moment to realize that it had either fallen from her grip or been disintegrated. Now the ship had mostly stopped and had presented its port side to her... Oh, dear.

Inside, the Captain was displeased that her pursuer showed a distinct lack of smush. **_"FIRE EVERYTHING!!"_**

Mara brought her arms up instinctively when she heard the slug guns unloading their ordinance with extreme prejudice. Then heard and saw missiles bursting forth. And for added excitement, heat beams swept the air, moving back and forth in a rhythm as if to music. Music with a very large percussion section. If the high-caliber, armor-piercing bullets missed, then a missile - or two - did not, and when any other missiles passed her harmlessly, the heat beams picked up the slack. She was pushed, shoved and buffeted in all directions in spite of her attempts to use all three dimensions for evasive maneuvers. Whoever the gunners were on this ship, they were earning their pay. Clever places like directly under the ship did not help; weapons had been installed there, too.

Mara activated magnets in the suit's boots and gauntlets and clung to the bottom of the ship. If any of the weapons hit her now, they'd take the ship with them. Something the Captain or crew apparently realized; the barrage stopped. But just as she started crawling along the bottom to head aft, strong, electrical arcs spread across the whole outside of the ship. She froze in place, preparing for the worst shock of all time, then remembered a bit of, ah, mundane science: she was inside an enclosed metal shell insulated with a mix of rubber and other nonconductive materials. The electricity coursed noisily all around her, but not inside the suit. She resumed her crawl until reaching the far aft and the housings to the airship's unusual engines. No time to study them, to her regret. These miscreants knew she was here, and she did not know Agatha's fate for it.

She pulled off the pack that contained the black sand, popped its top, and pushed the opening flush against the metal siding. The headband she wore under the helmet was still active. She sent some simple commands through it: _Eat all metal. Grow_.

The black sand latched onto the side. By now the electrical attack had ceased. They must know that she hadn't been killed by it; she needed to move on soon. For a moment, the black sand seemed to do nothing, and then, slowly at first but gaining speed, a small hole appeared that the black sand quickly plugged up. With itself. As grey metal was consumed, more blackness replaced it. Mara observed this a few more moments, then crawled away to another part of the airship. Still aft, but away from the engine's housing. The sand would take care of that.

Mara dared not use her heat cutters or concussive beams to force her way aboard. Without knowing where Agatha was, she risked blasting through and hurting, even killing, her. It occurred to Mara that the Captain's quarters was typically aft of a ship. She could find no portholes, but did find an exterior door. Not bothering with finesse, she grabbed the handle and yanked the entire door off its hinges, and let it drop. A second later she hoped that nobody would be below when it hit the ground.

Papers and other light objects were blown around by the wind. A good guess on her part: this was clearly the Captain's quarters. Large, ornately decorated, fancy hats. No one here - yet. She saw some clothes piled haphazardly and recognized them as Agatha's. Her other personal effects were here, too, including... She picked up Agatha's talkbox. A bullet hole right through its screen explained the lack of an image, and it was sheer luck that the damage had turned it on. Mara put the talkbox in an empty pack, gathered Agatha's clothing, and turned to leave.

Something unusual caught her eye. On the Captain's desk were pictures -a lot of them - depicting the Captain and others beside her. In all cases she was sporting the same cheesy grin - and outfit, too, for some reason. The retired Baron - quite a few pictures were with him, actually - was the only person Mara recognized, but she puzzled over the sentimentality of such a cruel woman to even have such keepsakes.

Ach, she was wasting time! Time to focus on... _What??_ Mara snatched up one of the pictures, mouth agape. This notorious airship Captain was grinning and waving... next to herself?? As the Pauper Princess?? She had retired that "character" - that caricature of herself - over two years ago, so the picture had to be at least that old. This woman - this sadistic beast that had chained, stripped, threatened and beaten her cousin - had walked the streets of Guildern, unmolested, and even posed for a tourist photo with her??

Mara slowly crushed the picture, then threw it hard to the ground. She made straight for the door leading into the ship's interior and tore it open.

"Go!" somebody cried, and Mara could see nothing but a wall of bullets coming at her. She resisted the instinct to throw up her arms to protect her head, and stood tall and still as the bullets did not ricochet, but dropped straight down after hitting the suit. Soon enough the floor was starting to fill up with spent slugs. Agatha's clothing had been reduced to tiny, floating scraps. Mara yelled over the noise, to no avail, so she straightened up and walked purposefully towards her attackers. Their eyes went wide, and they took steps back, but did not let up their combined attack. Their weapons held impressively large magazines of ammunition; she gave them that. When she reached the end of the corridor, most of the attackers went into full retreat, except for one: a large, muscular man who brandished his weapon like a club the instant his ammunition ran out.

Mara grabbed the weapon in mid-strike, yanked it from his hands, snapped it in half and tossed it behind her. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, calculating a microsecond beforehand the exact force needed to merely keep him immobilized, as opposed to crushing his neck entirely.

" _Where is the Heterodyne?_ " she snarled. The man's answer was to snarl back and spit at her. She jabbed at his face, and again calculated the exact speed and force necessary to render him unconscious, and not leaving a pulpy mess on her gauntlet. He groaned, then dropped like a sack of rocks. She stepped over him and began tearing out doors as she advanced, always trying to find Agatha and Violetta.

A klaxon sounded. A voice monotoned a warning of an intruder. She encountered fighting crewmembers in every new corridor. Each time she demanded the location of the Heterodyne. Each time they refused to answer and unleashed whatever weapon they had on hand: guns, jets of flame, electricals. One plucky fellow threw a dagger at her. She caught it and threw it back, sticking him in the shoulder. It wasn't his fault; he didn't know that daggers were her best weapons. Another group opened some canisters of C-gas, rolled them into the corridor, and shut the bulkhead doors behind and in front of her. Her suit already had a filtration system, but she decided that it would be quite the jape to rig the air vents in the corridor to draw out the gas and distribute it around the ship. At best the crew would get drowsy thanks to the dissipation. Whatever helped.

Any crewmember she encountered, if they didn't run, she rendered unconscious and moved on. Even if they were the vicious "sky pirates" that she suspected them to be, and were all trying to kill her, none had so far forced her into responding in kind.

She heard an explosion aft. The ship groaned and lurched a bit to its side. She just managed to keep her balance, and listened for more. No more hum of the engines. She could sense through the headband that the black sand was having a bit of a feast. There were no public addresses about any damage it was causing, but the Captain must have heard something by now. Engineering was no doubt quite busy.

She had made her way to the top level and was heading down one more corridor. Still no sign of Agatha or Violetta. She had not heard the name mentioned during the earlier threat exchange. Was she on board? Or had the unthinkable occurred?

The bulkhead door was suddenly yanked open. That woman's voice yelled, "Fire in the hole!!" and four grenades were tossed inside and clattered along the floor. The door was slammed shut. Mara sighed. These people were just going to damage their own-

She went blind and deaf as the flash grenades did their duty. She staggered, fell backwards against a corridor wall, and slid to the floor. After the spots popping in front of her eyes began clearing up, she realized that she'd been crawling away from the door she needed. Her hearing returned just enough to hear the high-pitched whine of a death ray warming up. She tried to remember if one of those had been used to test Guildern steel. It must have... right?

Mara groaned and was pushed flat as the death ray's beam sent wave after wave of destructive power at point-blank range. The floor underneath her was disintegrating, even if, as far as she could tell, the suit was not. She sank her fingers into the walls on each side of her and held on. 99.9% absorption... 99.9% absorption... But the .1% that got through was making her hair smoke.

The beam stopped; the gun clattered to the floor and then fell through the hole to the lower level. To Mara's relief the impact did not cause it to fire up again. She pulled herself away from the hole onto solid grating, then recoiled in disgust as she realized that she'd dragged her way through the charred, ashen remains of the crewmember who'd been shooting her. Too much feedback from the ray? She quickly brushed off any bits she could find, then staggered over to the door. She chanced removing the helmet just long enough to bat down the smoldering in her hair. No tearing open the door this time. Just twisting the knob and stepping through.

At last, the bridge. And no surprise to see six or more crewmembers waiting for her, nasty-looking guns at the ready. _Metal_ guns: good. She set her gauntlet magnets to full power, held them up, and all of the guns, plus a few loose metal items in range, flew from the crews' hands towards her. She shut off the magnets in time to keep them from sticking to her, but not before some of the items slammed into her. Like everything else, they clattered to the floor after impact.

Mara spotted the woman behind them all, in the far corner, as Mara plowed through the crew in a few seconds. Almost all at once, like in some comedy slapstick, they crumpled to the floor in a heap and overlapped each other as they fell.

Mara stopped and stared at the woman. That woman who'd been causing all this trouble. A slender, petite figure in white and red, with dark skin and a tiny skull on the forehead. For someone whose voice had so far had a creepy, cheerful tone to it, she did not appear cheerful now. To her side was Agatha, stripped of all dignity and held up solely by her hair. In the Captain's right hand was a machete held directly against Agatha's throat. Her cousin displayed all the signs of a severe beating: blood, bruises, swelling, lacerations. She seemed barely conscious.

"I'd welcome you aboard," said the Captain, "But you've displayed an appalling lack of manners for a guest. Now strip off the suit, or the Heterodyne line ends here!"

"What makes you think I'm here for the Heterodyne?" Mara asked with a calmness that contradicted her true feelings.

"Oh, I don't know," said the Captain. "Shouting 'Where's the Heterodyne??' every few minutes while slaughtering my crew?"

Mara bristled. "I assure you that no one has died by my hand today. And you: you're Bangalesh Dupree, aren't you?"

"Am I-- who??"

"The last living sky pirate?" asked Mara.

"You can't even get my name right?"

"Apologies," said Mara. "I thought it was pronounced 'Dupree.' Nevertheless, Captain, I have a counteroffer: release the Heterodyne unharmed, and I don't _start_ slaughtering your crew, starting with you."

"Ohhh, let me think about that," said the Captain sarcastically. "I'll go with: No!"

CLANG! Something had struck Mara on the back of the head. Unfazed, she turned around to see a girl, dressed like the Captain and likely no more than twelve, wielding a crowbar. To her credit she had a rather determined look on her face. With a growl the girl got a rather good smack right in the front of Mara's helmet. This was only because Mara let her do it. She hoped that her nonreaction would intimidate the girl enough to leave her be, but it only made her angrier. She struck and struck at Mara over and over with all her might, even over her Captain's admonitions to stop.

"Diabolique!" snapped the Captain. "Stop that! What have I taught you about hitting the vulnerable spots!"

"The head _is_ a vulnerable spot!" the girl snapped back.

"Not when it's armored like that! Go for the joints! The back of the knees! _Think_ , girl!"

"Aye, Captain!" said Diabolique, and resumed her attack, this time smacking the back of the suit's knees repeatedly.

Still unfazed, Mara turned her attention back to the Captain. "This ship isn't safe anymore, Captain," she said. "She's only a child; you need to evacuate her. Get her to safety."

"I - stand - by - my- Captain!" cried Diabolique, each word punctuated by an ineffective strike to the suit.

"Why are you still wearing that armor?" said the Captain. Her right arm twitched. Agatha flinched in pain. A tiny nick appeared on her neck from the machete's blade. A thin line of blood trickled down.

"But you need her alive," said Mara quickly, keeping her hands pointed down. Best not to hold them up and give the Captain cause to think she was pointing a weapon.

"I'd prefer her alive," said the Captain. "The pay is much better that way. But we work with what we've got, you know? Now strip it off! And who are you, anyway? How did you-? Ahh. Of course. Her little Heterodyne trinket is a tracer!"

"Wrong," said Mara. "And as you're fond of saying, I'll never tell."

"How would you know what I'm 'fond of saying?'" said the Captain. "Have we met? You're not the purple girl or Greenie, are you?"

"Wrong again," said Mara. "But to my regret, we _have_ met before.” She added a perky chirp to her voice. “I hope you enjoyed visiting the magical kingdom of Guildern, and left it the happiest guest on earth! I'm the Pauper Princess."

"Hah-?" the Captain started, but then stopped short as something whizzed past her hand and embedded in the wall behind her. She glanced back to see half of a small saw blade sticking out. With a growl she glared at Mara, then changed the growl into a grin. She sliced Agatha's throat with all her might.

Instead of a _thud_ , she heard a _clackety-clack_. The Captain peered at the floor. The machete had dropped, not the Heterodyne's head. And why was her _hand_ still holding-? She looked to her arm, and screamed at the sight of its bleeding stump. She pressed it hard against her side and shouted many clever curses at Mara while staggering away from Agatha. As for Agatha, she lacked the strength to stand on her own, and slumped to the floor, but did make a valiant effort to regain her footing. Diabolique screamed and ran to her Captain's side.

Another aft explosion rattled the ship. Then another, closer this time, and two more, each one closer than the other. The explosions tilted the ship one way, then the other. Mara's suit had the boot magnets and gyros that allowed her to recover faster than the others, who were tossed about by the ship's violent rocking. A fifth explosion tore away part of the bulkhead behind them, all the way to the outside. Anything not nailed down was caught up in the wind, including some of the unconscious crewmen. The Captain and the girl were tossed about, but not outside. Mara reached out to grab hold of the unconscious crew, when Agatha slammed into her. Mara caught her and held on, but if this ship blew now...

She sent a very urgent command to her black sand. The Captain, the girl, and three men were still here. The two women were holding tight to stationary objects to keep from flying about. Mara had no idea how "well-fed" the sand was. She didn't know if there was enough for everyone. There was no explosion, but the ship lurched forward and was clearly losing altitude. Centrifugal forces kicked in as the ship began spinning. The suit was strong enough to keep her from being pinned against the floor, but Agatha was suffering its effects. Mara held her tightly and

 _Come on, come on!_

thought Mara. At last she spotted black sand pouring from cracks in the walls, oozing up from the floors and ceilings and vents. There was a lot of it now, but a chill went down Mara's spine: only enough for one. The Captain and the men could go down with their ship, but the girl...

One last, massive explosion tore open the bridge. Time slowed to a crawl for Mara. She concentrated and sent every last bit of black sand around Agatha, covering every millimeter and then some. Agatha was blasted through the new hole ahead of Mara, who took the brunt of the blast and was sent end over end outside. She did not see any of the others as she flew by.

Mara had two concerns: keeping her focus on Agatha's "suit" of black sand and correcting her course. Short burts from all rockets finally stopped the wild spinning. Falling debris and- to her regret - falling bodies and parts obscured her view of Agatha. Finally she spotted her, very much at terminal velocity by now and preparing to meet the ground rather quickly. Mara fired all rockets and made a dive. She came at Agatha almost sideways, catching her and bleeding away enough of the momentum to allow her to pull up, avoiding a nasty crash for the both of them. Behind them, Mara heard airship debris hitting the ground. Her efforts to spare the crew any death by her hand: useless.

She flew up to a relatively safe altitude, then focused her concentration to cause the black sand to peel away from Agatha's face but keep the rest of her body fully enclosed. Agatha gasped for air, breathing heavily, then eventually slowing it down to normal. One eye was swollen shut; the other, she managed to keep open in a slit.

"Is anything broken?" said Mara.

"What?" Agatha gasped in confusion, then made an effort to think clearly. "Uh... Ribs, I think. Breathing hurts. Head hurts. _Everything_ hurts." She stared, or as well as could be managed with one eye. "Mara?"

"We're closer to Guildern than Mechanicsburg," said Mara. "I'm sure that you prefer the latter, but I think your need is great enough to warrant a detour."

"What is this stuff?" said Agatha. "It feels like chainmail made out of ants."

"Just something I cobbled together," said Mara. "Specs later. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Where's Dupree?" said Agatha. Then her look became distant. "Violetta?"

"I don't know about the pirate," said Mara. "Down with her ship, I suppose. And I was going to ask you about Violetta. I looked in every room that I found, but didn't see her. Was she ever with you?"

Agatha shook her head. "Never," she said. "We took the back road. A shortcut to Mechanicsburg. Bang found us. Oh, sweet lightning, what did she do to Violetta??"

"I'm taking you to Guildern's hospital," said Mara, "Then I'll look for her."

"No! Find her now!" Some blood spat from Agatha's mouth as she made her demand. She began coughing.

"You're in no position to argue," said Mara, and rocketed to Guildern with all due haste.

**************************

Mara ignored the uproar caused by her loud tromping through the emergency corridor in a construction suit. The Royal Physician in particular gave her an earful, to which Mara calmly ordered him to worry about his Heterodyne patient instead. That quieted him down. After laying Agatha on a gurney and covering her with a sheet for modesty's sake, Mara pulled all of the black sand from her body and formed it into a large sphere. She formed a handhold for herself and ran with it back outside, activated the rockets, and flew off to look for a friend.


	9. and now back to: Guildern General Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far!  
> \--An escape from a nefarious pirate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> Chasing Violetta

\-------------------

Before being brought to the hospital, Agatha had managed to give at least an educated guess where Violetta might be. Both women hoped that she'd simply escaped and had made it to Mechanicsburg by now. Mara had to be sure. After taking flight, she contacted Kelvin's talkbox; he responded within seconds and immediately berated her for not answering earlier.

"And now somebody's just arrived from the hospital, telling me that Agatha is there? That she's severely injured? What's going on??"

"Violetta is still missing," said Mara. "I'm in my suit and have gone back out to look for her. That's what I called to tell you."

"I'm having trouble understanding you," he said. "Your voice is tinny and you sound like you're in a hurricane! What's going on?"

Mara lifted the faceplate and braved the harsh wind to shout into the talkbox. "Looking for Violetta! Just stay with Agatha! Please! I'll be back as soon as I can! Love you!" She lowered the faceplate and shut off the talkbox in spite of Kelvin's further protestations. That was going to cost her severely, but Violetta needed all of her attention now.

Mara was flying low and following the winding back road where the two women had been attacked. The sun was almost set, so she switched on her helmet's light, hoping it hadn't been destroyed by the airship's shield. By some miracle, it still worked. It did not take long for her to reach the approximate area where Agatha and Violetta had encountered their assailant. The large crater and downed trees told her that a bomb had gone off here. She slowed down and began to descend, first calling out for Violetta in a moderate voice, then pausing to listen.

Her helmet didn't have much in the way of voice amplification. But then, earlier she'd been able to bellow rather loudly, which hadn't happened before, so surely she could do it again. She took in a deep breath, held it, then yelled with all her might, "Violettaaaaa!"

What in the-?? A flock of birds would've stayed in the trees for that. A deer wouldn't have stopped and stared for that. A hare would have kept on munching grass. Violetta was missing, possibly safe at home, but more likely inju _red and alone, possibly dying, possibly surroun **ded by Grimm Wolves or Terror Bears or Rocket Raccoons or**_

With a voice that shook the trees: **"VIOLETTAAAAAAAAAAA-!"**

It took Mara half a minute to finish the name. Out of breath, her head spun and she staggered a bit, but recovered quickly. She couldn't afford any nonsense such as swooning. The forest was surprisingly quiet now. Perhaps the animals were stopping and staring _now_.

She shut her eyes and listened. Perhaps not the best plan if there really were Grimm Wolves or Terror Bears or other constructed abominations before God and man, but she heard best without seeing.

"Ah," was all she heard from some distance away. Hard to tell if it was human or not, but she was off like a shot, pointing the light beam to and fro, looking for any movement at all. Violetta's typical choice of color - different shades of purple - was _not_ going to stand out in darkness. The best she could hope for was to spot skin or hear Violetta speaking again.

Mara stopped at her best guess of the sound's source, and moved in a circle as slowly and quietly as she could. The suit's gears and motors could not help but creak and whine a bit.

"Agatha...?" she heard from five meters away. A few seconds later, she was at Violetta's side. Agatha's stalwart companion was motionless on her back, one leg bent the wrong way, her head turned completely sideways so that her right cheek was flush to the ground. She was still alive, but even by the helmet's inadequate light, Mara could tell the neck was broken and must not be moved. She gasped quietly and suppressed the urge to touch her, even if for comfort. No telling what damage could be done. On the fortunate side, she did not appear to be the victim of any animal attacks.

Mara removed her helmet and propped it into a position that allowed for some source of light. "Violetta," she said gently, "It's Mara. I'm here. Are you still awake? Can you speak? Just one word, it's all I need."

The smallest of whispers. "...Hurts..."

Mara swallowed a lump in her throat. "I know, hon," she said. "I can tell that you must be in terrible pain. I'm going to bring you to a hospital. Guildern's, but it's still a good one. Trust me."

"Agatha?"

"She's fine," said Mara. "She's going to be fine. She's also in the hospital and is being looked after. I'm going to take you there right now."

"Got away," said Violetta. "She got away."

"Of course she did, "said Mara, smiling. "She's the Heterodyne! Now, I've brought something to-"

"Dupree? Is she-?"

"Hon, you need to relax and save your strength," said Mara. "My only concern right now is getting you to medical help."

"Don't move me," said Violetta. "Neck's broken. Move and I die!"

"I know," said Mara. "I can see it. I must ask, then: are you paralyzed? Can you move anything below your neck?"

"Yes," said Violetta, clenching one of her hands to show. "Can move. Just leave me. Too much trouble."

"Agatha would beg to differ about your being 'too much trouble.' As would I. Now... I've brought something I can use to-"

"Failed."

"No," said Mara firmly, her eyes moistening. "No, you have absolutely _not_ failed. I know you did everything you could to, to protect her. Just rest, dear. I know that we must be extremely careful to move you, and I have something with me that will let me do that. It's... it's going to feel very odd while it's being put on you, but trust me, it will not hurt you."

"Just leave me."

"I will do no such thing," said Mara. "Please trust me. Will you do that? Now, this will likely feel like a million ants crawling on you, but it's really-- well, a million clanks, I suppose. They're going to completely cover you, except your face so you can breathe. When they're all in position, they're going to _lock into place_. You won't be able to move even if you wanted to. That's how I'll be able to take you to the hospital without moving your neck, or any other broken bones. Now... close your eyes, hon. This is going to take all of my concentration, but don't worry about anything right now. Think of pleasant things. You'll be in a nice, clean, comfortable bed before you know it."

Violetta closed her eyes and tried to think of pleasant things, but this was contrary to her nature. Mara's description was rather accurate. It took all her willpower to keep from squirming as the "million ants" - or clanks, or whatever they were - spread all over her body like itchy, wriggling sand. Pleasant things, pleasant things, pleasant things-!

Zeetha's wedding. Pretty dresses. Dancing? Maybe she'd dance at the wedding. She _could_ dance, but so rarely got the chance to show it. Agatha was still alive.

***********************

Mara had formed handles for herself in the black sand to aid in keeping Violetta as still as possible while flying and running. Upon arrival at the hospital, there was the usual hullabaloo about her clunking about the emergency room in a large, metal suit. Once again she had to remind the staff that she was the Princess, and yes, this human-shaped blob of black something was a woman in need of immediate attention. Doctors and nurses bustled about to prepare their new patient. Mara refused to leave Violetta until they had properly immobilized her without the need of the black sand. She withdrew the substance moments before Violetta was wheeled away for surgery.

After she disappeared behind the double doors, there was an odd quiet to the room. Mara stood still in its center, numb from head to toe and inside and out. How many days had it been since Agatha had arrived? Just... one? It couldn't be, but it was. And... things happened and... now she was at a hospital. Somebody was talking to her. Most likely hospital staff, asking her to park her suit elsewhere or to take a seat or

"Mara?" said Kelvin. She wasn't sure how many times he'd said her name. She jerked back into awareness and looked his way. After a few seconds she slowly removed the helmet.

"Are you all right?" he said.

She struggled to find the words, then settled for a shrug and spoke quietly. "It's been a busy day," she said. They exchanged a long look before Kelvin broke away, looking a bit to the side and rubbing his chin, his eyes belaying an anger that he restrained himself from acting upon. Not yet, anyway.

"Agatha needed surgery," he said. Mara gasped. " _Minor_ surgery, according to the doctor. She was bleeding internally, but he stopped that quickly. But she also had a concussion, broken ribs, a punctured eardrum, blunt trauma..."

"Oh, my G-- Is she going to be all right?"

"He believes so," said Kelvin. "But there _is_ a complication..."

***************************

Mara ended up being admitted for observation after passing out in another part of the hospital. She also never had the opportunity to go home and stash the construction suit, and so it was up to Kelvin to pilot it as needed. Naturally, wherever it was "parked" in the hospital, it was in somebody's way. And then there was that "black sand" that nobody seemed to know how to store. Eventually the hospital staff came up with some empty bins to pour it into. Since Mara was indisposed while off having tests run, the Prince made the decision not to toss any of it. It could be dangerous to keep, or even worse to leave unattended. Who could tell with Spark inventions, even though hers were meant to be as harmless as possible.

The children had been told that she was still visiting "Lady Agatha" - not exactly a lie - to explain her absence at dinner and beyond. Kelvin had ordered a guilt-ridden Heather to go home. Theo and Sleipnir had been informed of her hospitalization and that they not visit until further notice. Agatha might have felt differently about a visit from her kin, but Kelvin did not know her wishes. A Search and Rescue team had been formed and sent out to retrieve any possible airship crash survivors. They had no specific orders to recover debris, though.

Kelvin woke with a start, then a groan as the crick in his neck acted up. He'd fallen asleep in a hard chair, his legs sprawled out and head lolling forward. Beside him was Mara, for once asleep in the wee hours of the night instead of buried at work in the workshop. She had convinced herself that she only needed two hours of sleep each night, and no amount of reasonable arguments had changed her mind. At least those two hours were usually spent with him, beside him in their bed. Now their situations had been reversed: she slumbered in apparent peace while he'd been sleeping fitfully all night. And what time was it?

He glanced at the machine behind her, which beeped softly and showed her vital signs with green colors. It was just after two a.m. Agatha had made it through her surgery just fine and was recovering in a "VIP" room. The complication had been resolved to satisfaction. Mara was also in the "VIP" section, several rooms over. As for Violetta, as far as he knew, she was still in surgery. They had requested regular updates and were due for another.

He stood up and stretched, then took a risk of waking Mara by kissing her on the forehead. She did not stir. There were no words to describe how much he loved her. There were also no words to describe how _angry_ he was with her. How she, a woman of profound peace, a woman who devoted every waking moment of her time to creating a place of entertainment, of sanctuary, of happiness, could suddenly decide to strap on a metal suit meant for construction workers and... what? Fight pirates? He had no argument against her cause; Her Ladyship Most High had to be found and the villains brought to justice. But why did she think that only _she_ could do it? Without telling _him_ or even waiting for assistance? It was madness. She was the royal Princess of the land, the mother of three very young children, and _his wife_. And that girl Heather, that so-called bodyguard who had failed to prevent her leaving-!

He forced those thoughts down for now. They were stirring him up again, and she needed quiet. He would at least give her that before the storm broke. They would have a Talk when all was said and done. Yes, they would have a Talk.

He left the room as quietly as he could and checked with some nurses about Violetta. While they searched for news, he looked down the hall to see Agatha emerging slowly from her room. A nurse was with her. Agatha was using a little wheeled stand for support while she walked. Hanging from it were her various intravenous bags. She kept one hand on her belly; that must have been where the surgery had occurred. Kelvin excused himself from the nurses and was at her side quickly.

"Your Ladyship," he said, offering his own support, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I keep strange hours," she said. "Besides, I can't stand sitting for long. What about Violetta? Last I heard, Mara was out looking for her." It was obviously painful for her to speak, given the bruises and swelling on her face. One eye had been swollen shut earlier but was now open to a slit. Kelvin relayed to her what little he knew of Mara's little escapade in the forest, Violetta's injuries and her emergency surgery. Right on time, a nurse approached them and relayed the happy news that her surgery had just been completed successfully and that she was being moved into the recovery room.

They both breathed a great sigh of relief and shed matching tears. "Let's go see her," Agatha ordered, and started hobbling towards an exit. Kelvin stayed her gently.

"Your Ladyship-"

"Come on, Kelvin," she said. "Just Agatha."

"Very well," he said, "But I meant that we should wait for them to bring her up here. Let her rest now and wake on her own."

"But-"

"I know, you live a life of constant adventure," he said. "Everything you do is rush-rush-rush, but... You don't need to right now. You can stop and rest. Just... relax in the silence."

She almost replied, then paused and really listened to this thing called "silence" for the first time in quite a while. Other than the soft padding of nurses' footsteps and patient monitors softly beeping, it was very quiet here. Even the Castle at its most peaceful - if it could ever be called that - had a certain deep rumbling to it of distant machinery and energy churning. There was none of that here.

"I'm not used to quiet," she said.

He smiled. "May I take you back to your room?"

"No, thank you," she said. "I'm going to stretch my legs a little first. Walk around the floor, then back to bed. Your hospital is rather nice. Clean and comfortable."

Kelvin smiled and nodded in gratitude, and joined her journey around the hospital floor. She tried to stand tall and walk more quickly, but he and the nurse insisted that the display was unneeded. Sometimes one had to stop being larger-than-life and just be... human.

"Hey," Agatha said quietly, peeking inside a room near hers. "Is that Mara?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Bu-Why didn't you say anything?" said Agatha, and hobbled inside. Kelvin quietly tried to coax her back out, but she went to his chair and, with the help of the nurse and eventually Kelvin, sat down. The hubbub was enough to stir Mara to semi-consciousness. She looked over, mumbled something unintelligible, then closed her eyes again. Kelvin dismissed the nurse and shut the door after she left.

He spoke in whispers. "Agatha, she needs her rest, too. Now, I understand that you two had a... disagreement before you left, and... uh... I'm not sure if seeing you here, right now, would be... good for her?"

Agatha took a long time to answer. She held onto the stand with one hand and her stomach with the other, and just stared at her cousin. Finally, she turned towards him - just a little bit, thanks to her soreness.

"Yes, we did have a 'disagreement,'" she whispered. "If you didn't hear, it was about Guildern's... lack of preparation so she could reveal herself. After a lot of hemming and hawing, she admitted to doing nothing about it. Which reminds me: I owe Violetta her buck back."

"Uh... Well, I'm sure you'll work that out," said Kelvin. "For what it's worth, I was the only one who argued in favor of fortifying the kingdom. It's true that we Mousehearts have known nothing but peace all our lives, but I was prepared to join the rest of the world, as it were. The others argued against it. Rather than continue being the contrarian, I supported their decision. Even took their arguments to heart. To be honest I was a little surprised that Mara was against it, but given her violent past, I understood her point of view. She never wants to see violence again. Or... so I thought until today."

"Ignoring bad things doesn't make them go away," said Agatha. "Kelvin, I'll say this: I owe her my life. Violetta, too, but I'll take that debt for her. But I'm afraid for you all. Really, I am. Never mind being a Heterodyne or not. Today must have shown her that danger is right _here_ , right outside your gates, and... but to pretend that just thinking happy thoughts will stop that?"

"Never thought they would."

Kelvin went to Mara's side. Agatha tried to stand, but he coaxed her back into sitting. Mara eyes were open. She was flat on her back and staring at the ceiling. "Does anyone have news about Violetta?"

"Alive and on her way to being well," said Kelvin. That, above any other news, seemed to make Mara happier than he'd seen her of late.

"Thank you," said Agatha. "Really: You have no idea how much it means that--" She found herself unable to continue for the moment.

Mara was not in the mood for it. "I could do no less for her," she snapped. "As to your point: Yes. So much danger right on our doorstep. Such fools we were. Are. You win, Your Ladyship. Happy?"

Agatha scoffed. "This is not about my being 'happy'-!"

"No, no, no, no," said Kelvin. "No. You two are not going to restart this. Not here and now. You both go to your rooms." Mara gave him a Look. "I mean, Agatha, please return to your room."

"It's all right, Kelvin," said Agatha more calmly than he'd expected. "A wise woman told me that I might have been... too hard on her. I mean, you. You Mara. Ohhh, boy, am I tired."

Mara stared at the ceiling some more, then fumbled for a controller next to her. She pressed a button that moved the bed into a sitting position. "Agatha, I am stubborn and proud. I know this. But I'm not so proud anymore to... to not admit my cowardice."

Kelvin grunted. "Mara, you are _not_ -"

" _Dear_ ," she said, and waited for him to quiet. "I have to finish this. You need to hear it, too. Agatha, we argued about this kingdom's future. About mine and my family's. I couched my words to sound noble and in the name of peace. They weren't. They were... I did nothing because I was afraid. I was afraid to step back into the real world and... face the responsibilities of my actions. Of what I am. For that... I am sorry. And to you, Kelvin. You've been pretending that you're not furious with me, but I can tell you are. Furious for flying off on my own to God knows what, and avoiding telling you, because of course you'd try to stop me."

"You've got _that_ right," he said. "No offense, Agatha. It's about her endangering herself, not seeing you to safety."

"None... taken?"

"You mustn't be angry with Heather, either," she said. "It was my choice. She did try to stop me, but short of knocking me unconscious, it wasn't going to happen."

"So you flew off in a construction suit to rescue me," said Agatha, "Just to prove you're not a coward?"

The room was quiet, save for the beeping of Mara's monitors. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then opened them.

"It's battle armor."

Another silence followed, but for the _Beeeeep... Beeeeep... Beeeeep_...

"And I flew off in it... to save my cousin."

"And you did," said Agatha. "And I'm sorry about-- calling you a coward." She seemed to be in extra pain to say that. "You risked your life for me. And for Violetta. I'm indebted to you - twice - for it."

Mara did not reply at first, but stared at a spot on the floor. "I don't like debt. Please; no accounts."

"Well, I..." said Agatha, looking down at first. "You should know it's appreciated. Ah; would you happen to know what became of Dupree? Her crew? Her ship? Do you know if she's dead or alive?" Kelvin told her about the dispatched Search and Rescue team, but she was still looking to Mara for answers.

"I-I don't know," said Mara. "I wasn't able to catch anyone but you. To protect anyone. I wanted to save the girl, too. Her daughter? Cabin girl? Whatever she was. Probably twelve at the oldest. I couldn't save her. Couldn't." Kelvin took up her hand and kissed it gently, then held on.

"Hm," said Agatha, now in thought, "Need to send a crew from Mechanicsburg. Recover anything and any _body_ that we can. We need answers from her and _especially_ that ship."

"We'll assist in any way that we can," Kelvin offered.

"Thank you," she said. "By the way, what's that black stuff you had on me? And do you have more of it?"

"Oh..." said Mara. "Yes, somewhere about." She shrugged. "It, uh... Just an experiment. A temporary patch material for repairs. I was... You remember when your, uh, uh, _dingbots_ all linked together and formed a much larger clank?" Agatha cocked her head, then nodded. "Well, the 'black sand,' as I call it, is also made of clanks, but all about the size of a grain of sand. And they're designed to link together in varying rigidity. They can be loose, very firm, or in between. Helpful for repairwork, you know. And you mentioned something about your dingbots being able to make more of themselves? Uh, well, I took that idea, too. They disassemble directed materials into their base components. Then they use that to make more of themselves. I told them - I use a headband to send commands, you see - to 'eat' the airship's metal and make more of themselves with it. And... they did. I still think they could be used for their original purpose, but I have a bit to work out first."

Agatha stared at her a long time, then scratched her head. "'Temporary patch material?'"

" _Yes_ , I am aware of potential military application," Mara snapped tiredly. "Just like I used it tonight." She then calmed herself quickly. "I'm always aware. Of everything I make."

"I wasn't going to say anything," said Agatha. She held out a hand to Kelvin, who understood her intention and helped her back on her feet. "Thank you. Your husband is correct; we need our rest. But this has been a good talk. Perhaps we could continue later?"

Mara shrugged. Kelvin helped Agatha hobble to the door, where she stopped and turned. "Before I forget," she said, "I heard that my surgery was somewhat routine, except that I'd lost a lot of blood before arriving. That I needed a transfusion. Trouble is, I have a unique blood type. They couldn't find any in their blood bank."

Mara said nothing.

"But there is good news," continued Agatha. "It turns out that they eventually managed to find a match for me. Right here in Guildern."

"Oh, that is very good news," said Mara, nodding. "We're all very relieved that they did. But then, that would mean that you have very rare blood, not unique. 'Unique' suggests that you're the only one in the world with it. But there's at least one other person who shares your type."

 _Beeeeep... Beeeeep... Beeeeep_...

"Thank you, Mara."

 _Beeeeep... Beeeeep... Beeeeep_...

"Get some rest, Agatha."


	10. De Vay uv de Smootchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far!  
> \--Another exciting episode of Guildern General Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> Thought they'd never get a scene, eh?

\-----------------------

Mara was discharged from the hospital at eight a.m. and made immediate plans to return as soon as she had settled her affairs of the day. Meetings had already been rescheduled, delegated or canceled. Theo and Sleipnir were left in charge of the minutiae until further notice, with time allotted to visit Agatha and Violetta as they desired. Mara offered a haggard and bleary-eyed Heather her gratitude and sincere apology for ignoring her pleas and endangering herself. She gave her beleaguered assistant a long hug, a kiss on the forehead, and a day off with pay. With some reluctance, Heather complied with the last item. Since leaving the hospital, Mara was the bustle of activity that both the Royal Physician and her husband warned her not to be, but there was just no reasoning with this scientist.

Isabel, having learned about Agatha, begged her parents to let her visit. After some debate they agreed to it, and brought Daphne the nanny along so she could be brought home quickly. Isabel gathered up the crayon drawings she'd been making as gifts and followed her nanny into the carriage. During the ride Mara was perplexed to find an especially large cloud bank looming nearby, when the resident meteorologist had forecast clear skies for now and through the whole week. Normally she didn't think much of when the weather prognosticators were wrong, but today she sensed _something_ in or around those clouds, and debated internally whether to mention it to Kelvin. Just an inaccurate hunch... or more pirates?

Upon arrival at the hospital, the Mousehearts were a bit alarmed to find so many people... alarmed. The presence of The Heterodyne, Her Ladyship Most High, was not common knowledge - or wasn't supposed to be - so there was some worry that the news had gotten out. But passersby were stopping and staring and pointing at the roof, then murmuring nervously to each other. The Mousehearts looked up just in time to see an enormous green _tail_ swiping across the roof, followed by something stomping about on top. Kelvin pulled Isabel close to him and pushed his family back. It did not help that Isabel became excited at the sight and wanted to get closer. From the corner of his eye Kelvin saw Seamus, the Captain of the Guard, running to the hospital, along with two dozen or more guards.

"What's happening here?" ordered Kelvin as soon as they arrived.

"We've only just arrived, sire," said Seamus, using hand gestures to direct his men to their stations. "We've gotten jumbled reports about the hospital being invaded by strange, aggressive people, 'monsters,' and - I seriously doubt this is true - a _dragon_."

"Are you sure it's not true?" said Kelvin, pointing to the roof. Seamus looked up and went wide-eyed at the sight of a large, manacled claw briefly hanging over the roof's edge before retreating. Kelvin pointed at Mara. " _You_ go home," he ordered. "All three of you."

"Excuse me??"

"But Poppa-!"

Daphne had no complaints.

Kelvin stood firm. "Mara, _you_ are not endangering yourself again. Understood?"

Mara was feeling defiant but grumbled an acknowledgement as she and Daphne began leading Isabel away.

" **Hoy! Prinzess! Prinze!** " a rough voice came from above. Mara turned around and looked up, her brow furrowed. The hospital's front building was six stories, but she managed to recognize the distant figure that was waving and grinning at them. It would have been difficult to avoid seeing that grin. Isabel recognized Ognian at the same time and squealed in delight and began running in place.

" **Bombs avay!** " said Ognian, which was spoken the instant before he jumped from the roof. Several onlookers screamed in terror or looked away, unable to bear the inevitable mess to come. Mara did not scream or look away, but grabbed Isabel and jumped backwards before Kelvin or Daphne could react.

Ognian landed with a THOOM, bent at the knees a bit, then sprang right back up, no more fazed than if he'd just made a little hop. Isabel squealed again, ran to her favorite Jäger, and wrapped her arms around his legs. He grinned and ruffled her hair, then picked her up and happily received her kisses to his nose and cheek.

"Get back, monster!!" bellowed Seamus, his weapon brought to bear. "Release the child! Now!"

Ognian pointed a thumb at the Captain and chuckled. " **Who dis guy? Von uv hyus, or ken hy keel heem?** "

"No-No! No! No!" the Mousehearts shouted over each other, to Seamus' confusion (and relief).

"Nooo, Mister Oggie!" said Isabel at the same time. "Don't hurt anyone!"

Kelvin pushed away Seamus' weapon. "Seamus, stand down! _All of you, stand down! Now!_ " Any guards still brandishing weapons lowered them, regardless of how puzzled they were. Ognian set down Isabel, but pushed her behind himself as though protecting her. She giggled at this and peeked out from behind him from time to time.

Kelvin pointed at Ognian and addressed Seamus and the guards. "This man is an excellent friend of our family, and shall be treated as such! Understood?" The men grunted their acknowledgements. Seamus added an apology.

" **Yas!** " yelled Ognian. He suddenly wrapped an arm around Kelvin and nearly popped the arms from their sockets from his friendly squeeze. " **Me und de Prinze iz goot buddies!** " Kelvin groaned and wriggled out of the death hug, rubbing his shoulders.

"Mister Oggie!" said Isabel, waving one of her drawings. "I want you to have this! I made it for you!"

Curious, Ognian took the paper and stared at it a bit before finally chuckling and ruffling her hair again. Isabel's drawing was of herself and the Jäger, holding hands and smiling. That is, she was smiling normally; he wore The Grin. She was a Spark, but not so much that her artistic skill was better than any other four or five-year-old, so it had been a challenge for him to work out what, exactly, the picture was supposed to be.

"I was gonna give it to Lady Agatha to give to you, but you're here, so _I_ gave it to you!"

His tone was surprisingly gentle. " **Tenk hyu verra much for dis, leedle Prinzess. Hy vill treasure dis alvays**."

"Honey, that's very sweet of you," said Mara. "But we need to speak with 'Mister Oggie' right now. All right?"

"Uh-huh!" said Isabel. She went to her nanny without more fuss, and never stopped smiling.

"Thank you so much for coming," said Mara, giving him a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm certain that Agatha appreciates your being here, as well."

Ognian only stared a moment, then broke down into a gawky grin and chuckle.

" **Vat iz hyu doink??** " Dimo called from the roof. " **Get beck op here, hyu eediot!** "

" **Hokeh, Dimo! Sorry!** " Ognian shrugged and grinned as innocently as a Jäger could. " **Gots to go! Ve iz keeping vatch over de Mistress!** "

Mara and Kelvin traded looks. He spoke for them. "But why? She's safe here; she's been resting comfortably."

Ognian waved it off. " **De Mistress iz neffer safe; hyu know dot.** "

Mara nodded. "Hm, yes, 'near-death experience' does seem to be her middle name."

THOOM! More onlookers screamed in terror. Dimo looked around at them and rolled his eyes, then gave Ognian a mild shove.

" **Stop hangink around down here - Hallo, Prinzess - und get beck op und keep vatch!** "

"Gentlemen!" said Kelvin, holding up his hands. "We... do appreciate your efforts here, but... I struggle to put this delicately... The people here of Guildern... they're not used to the sight of... You see-"

Dimo waved it off. " **Ve know dey's scared uv os** ," he growled. He smacked the back of Ognian's head, who was surprised by the move but did not reply in kind. " **No vun vould _know_ ve vas here if dis _eediot_ remembered ve vas beink sneaky!** "

" **But iz de _Prinzess_ -!**"

" _Gentlemen_ , again, _please!_ " said Kelvin. "If you insist on keeping watch up there, we won't stop you, but... If I may, besides you, what's going on up there? People are talking about a dragon, and honestly, _I'm_ not certain what I saw. What's really on our roof?"

Ognian shrugged. " **A dragon.** "

Isabel shrieked with delight and began hopping up and down. "Poppa, Momma, may I see it?? Did you come on the dragon? Was it fun? Did-?" Daphne shushed her and pulled her away from the others.

Mara smiled demurely and resurrected one of her cheerful, 'Pauper Princess' tones. "Gentlemen: why is there a dragon on our roof?"

" **Iz hokeh** ," said Dimo. " **Iz just Franz. Hyu know, de Heterodyne'z construct?** " He looked about, then leaned in conspiratorially. " **De family dragon?** "

Mara pretended to understand and nodded, then glanced away to mutter to herself. "Wonderful. Fantastic."

Kelvin held up his hands again and made as if to speak, then froze as he struggled to wrap his mind around it all. It took him a few seconds to pull together. "All right, gentlemen," he said, "Here it is: you're responsible for-- er, Franz, and you must see to it that it-- he?-- does not injure _anyone_ , nor causes _any_ damage to the hospital! He needs to _stay out of sight!_ Do you understand? We cannot have... _chaos_ at our _hospital_."

The two Jäger stared at him, then looked as one to Mara.

"Gentlemen?" said Kelvin.

" **Prinzess?** " said Dimo.

"What? Yes!" said Mara, slightly irritated. "Everything that he said! Uh, uh, obey him as you would me and all that."

" **Hokeh!** "

Mara calmed down quickly, sighed, then offered the two a warm smile. "'Chaos' or not, it is good to see you again." She stepped forward and kissed Dimo's cheek. He fidgeted in embarrassment, then was irritated by Ognian's chuckle and nudge.

Mara pointed inside. "Her Ladyship; she _is_ still inside, yes?"

" **Oh, yas** ," said Ognian. " **Und sum odder-** "

THOOM! Now Maxim was there. He grinned at Mara and waggled his eyebrows. " **Hallo, sveethot! Hy see hyu iz givink de smoochies today?** "

 **"Vat de-?!?** " Poor, frustrated Dimo. " **Beck op dere, efferyvun!! Hy iz surrounded by EEDIOTS!!** "

Mara smiled. "It's all right," she said. "I should be equitable about this." She obliged Maxim with a peck on the cheek, adding a little pat on his shoulder when she finished. He stepped back, removed his hat with an elegant flourish and bowed deeply. Dimo barked orders at both of them to follow him back to the roof. And they did so by climbing straight up the outer wall. Kelvin was about to shout a protest to them, then simply ran his fingers through his hair, gave orders to Seamus about crowd control, then headed for the main door, motioning for his family to follow.

His daughter and nanny were with him, but not his wife. He looked back to see her watching starry-eyed as the Jäger made haste to the roof. Which of them was causing her dreamy smile, he was not interested to know, and grabbed her hand and pulled her inside a little less gently than he might have otherwise.

**************************

Kelvin made a beeline for the reception desk and inquired if anyone had arrived and been directed to the fifth floor. He said nothing about Agatha, who had been admitted as "A. Clay." The reception staff confirmed that two men had recently arrived separately, and looked through the visitor book. "Wenceslaus" and "Cole."

Mara and Kelvin traded looks. "Two good kings?" she said.

"They'd better be," he said. Before marching through the corridors, he and Mara sent Isabel and Daphne home. The former attempted to protest this decision enthusiastically, but got nowhere with her loud tones. Not even a Princess could get away with making a fuss in a hospital.

Once the nanny departed with her pouting charge, Kelvin and Mara resumed their wary walk to Agatha's room.


	11. Our Heroes, Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far!  
> \--The Boys (and dragon) are on patrol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> Probably nothing shocking or unexpected in this chapter, but it's the journey, isn't it?  
> ...Well, I tell myself that, anyway.

\------------------------

Just outside of Agatha's room was a vaguely familiar man who leaned casually against the wall and smoked a pipe. He recognized the Prince and Princess roughly the same time that they did him. Kelvin was holding out his hand as he approached.

"Mister Higgs," he said. They shook hands and acknowledged each other with nods. "Now it's coming back to me. Of course; word was sent to Mechanicsburg about Her Ladyship. But why did no one inform us about your arrival?"

Higgs shrugged. "I'm not in charge here, sir. I'm just keeping watch while the others talk inside."

"When did you arrive?" asked Kelvin.

"Oh, fifteen minutes ago or thereabouts."

" 'Others?' " said Mara.

"See for yourself," said Higgs, and knocked on the door twice, using a definite rhythm each time. The Mousehearts were puzzled and concerned by the muffled noises coming from inside. They knew that the hospital rooms had excellent sound insulation, so the fact that they heard anything at all meant that-

Zeetha, Princess of Skifander, opened the door quickly, gave the Mousehearts a quick up-and-down look, then scooted into the hallway and shut the door behind herself. While it was open, the corridor was filled with angry voices having the most volatile argument the Mousehearts had heard in years. They couldn't even make out words, only tones.

Kelvin pointed at the shut door in dismay. "What is...? Who is...?"

"Hey," said Zeetha as her way of greeting. "Prince and Princess Popper. Nice to see you again."

"What's going...?" said Kelvin, then snapped to attention. "Huh? No! Come now, Zeetha. You know our names."

"It's _not_ 'Popper?' You told me it was."

"It's not--! Never mind," said Kelvin. Then he noticed the two swords strapped to her back and pointed at them in great dismay. "Hold on, how did you-?? They let you enter the hospital with those??"

"What, these?" she said. "Nobody 'let' us in. We climbed into her room from the roof. You know, your security is really terrible."

Kelvin stiffened and clenched his fists twice. He made an effort not to grind his teeth while speaking. "Yes, it's been mentioned that we have a... dearth of proper 'security.' Now what's going on in there? Is Agatha in danger?"

"Yes, is she?" echoed Mara, nodding her head vigorously. "And what about Violetta? Have you seen her?"

"Yes," said Zeetha. "Kind of nasty, but I've seen her look worse. She'll pull through. And Agatha's in there discussing politics and other nonsense with the boys. I'm staying out of it, but you're welcome to join the fun. I'm going to rest my ears for a bit."

" 'The boys?' " said Mara. "She's arguing with Dimo, and Maxim, and-?"

"Ha!" said Zeetha. "Now _that_ would be some intelligent conversation. No, unfortunately it's just our esteemed and glorious rulers of New Europa, here to regale her with their wisdom about... everything."

The Mousehearts traded alarmed looks, then stepped past Zeetha as one and flung the door open. They hurried inside to lessen the hospital's noise pollution.

The three-way yelling match among Agatha and what could only be her two co-rulers of New Europa had not abated. Mara knew that one of them was Emperor Tarvek Sturmvoraus and the other was Emperor Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, but did not know which was which at a glance. Kelvin always tsked her for not keeping up with the society pages, but this was the second time she had ever needed them. The first time was when she had met, and had not recognized, Agatha.

Other than the three illustrious leaders of their respective empires, Violetta was here and in the bed closest to the door. She (miraculously) appeared to be asleep in spite of the pandemonium and of being outfitted with a metal harness wrapping around her shoulders, neck, and head, not to mention a leg cast. On the wall behind her bed was a large screen indicating her vital signs, which looked solid so far. Mara gasped quietly at the sight and wanted to rush to her side, but made herself stay by her husband as they entered the room all the way. He did a double take at the white cat in a fancy coat, which gave them a perfunctory glance before resuming its scowl at the arguing threesome. They had heard of Agatha's talking cat companion, but had not encountered it until now.

Kelvin held up both hands to attempt diplomatic means for quieting down the three, but after listening for a few seconds, decided against it.

" _Your Imperial Majesties_..." he said in a somewhat elevated, but otherwise normal tone.

More garbled shouting. Kelvin gathered his courage, took a deep breath and-

**_ "GENTLEMEN! SHUT IT!!" _ **

Mara's eyes went saucer-shaped; she clamped both hands over her mouth and tried to will herself into shrinking away. Kelvin shook his head, yet admitted to himself that he should have deferred the shouting to her in the first place. They _had_ stopped arguing, after all.

Just as the windows stopped shaking, Zeetha burst into the room, followed by Mr. Higgs. She was brandishing both swords and planted herself firmly into a battle stance.

"What's happened here??" she demanded. "Agatha?"

"We're fine, Zeetha," she said. "There's no emergency. Everyone just, uh... Calm down, everyone."

"Oh, Ag- ErErYour Ladyship," Mara stammered, "I am _so_ sorry."

"Zeetha, please!" said Kelvin, pointing at her blades. "Not in our hospital! Please remove those!"

" _Remove_ them??"

"Yes, just-" said Agatha, "Just keep them out of sight. This place has been disrupted enough."

Zeetha sheathed them, but did not remove their harness. "For _you_ , zumil, but no one else. Now, are you all done with your screaming, or do I need to bring out the dueling hammers?"

"Nobody's dueling anyone," said Agatha, then added under her breath, "Not in the room, anyway. Mara, Kelvin; thank you for coming. All this chaos was _not_ my idea, but it does tend to follow me wherever I go. By the way, I didn't know you had a set of lungs like that?"

"I-I didn't mean to be so, uh, so loud," she said. "I'm afraid that I don't react well to shouting, and… But then, I responded  with an even louder outburst, so that was rather hypocritcal of me, I suppose. I hope that-"

"Who **are** you people??" an Emperor demanded. He was tall, with notably red hair and round spectacles.

"Tarvek!" snapped Agatha, thumping the pillow on her lap. "They're our hosts! Show some respect."

"Oh," said the other man who, by elimination, had to be Emperor Gilgamesh."The royal family, you mean? Hello. Is it tradition here to greet dignitaries by shouting? I thought this was an amusements kingdom. We weren't amused."

"Oh, stop pouting, Gil," said Agatha. "You deserved that one."

"Ah - Your Imperial Majesties," said Kelvin, bowing. Mara followed his lead and dropped into a curtsey, and did not notice Agatha's eyeroll for it. "If I may: not that we aren't glad to receive your personage, but Our Ladyship Most High is recovering from _surgery_. From _injuries_ resulting from a near-death experience! She needs rest and quiet, not these... quite stressful volumes. This 'chaos,' as she'd said. Your Majesties, we have facilities nearby for conferences. And yes, we do have many amusements and entertainments here that we're quite proud of. For all ages, we might add!"

Mara smiled and nodded. "Our Electrical Clank Parade is quite popular. And we're working swiftly to create even more entertainments for our guests!"

Both Emperors stared at them with poorly-disguised incredulity. Agatha did her best to hide her amusement.

"…Ah-hah," Emperor Gilgamesh said finally. "Well, I will check my schedule soon and see when it's opened up. But I'm certain that my colleague here has copious free time to see your sights."

Emperor Tarvek only sighed and shook his head. Still smiling, Mara continued. "Your Majesties, we don't mind your sarcasm, but I'm afraid that we _do_ mind not being informed of your arrival. We-"

"Ah," said Agatha, "You can blame me for that. I should have sent word."

"Well, you were… busy," said Kelvin, trying and failing not to glance at her fellow Emperors. "It's understandable."

"Your Ladyship," said Mara, "Has Violetta regained consciousness at all?"

Before Agatha could answer, a quiet groan came from Violetta's bed. "It comes and goes," she said. Mara gasped and headed for her bedside. She fought the urge to wrap Violetta in a big, comforting hug. She finally settled for clasping Violetta's hand gently in her own. Violetta's kept her eyes closed in spite of being conscious.

Mara's eyes grew moist. "Oh, you poor dear," she whispered. "Violetta, it's Mara. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Have they managed to keep you comfortable? Are you in pain? Is there anything we can do for you?"

Violetta moaned, then: "Pretty dress?"

"Ah…" Mara said, glancing to Agatha, "All right?"

Agatha called back, "It's an old joke. She's a bit groggy, as you can see. But definitely on the mend." She mouthed the words 'Thank you,' to which Mara nodded.

Emperor Gilgamesh threw up his hands. "Agatha, you both need to be at Castle Wulfenbach. Just look at that torture device on her neck."

Emperor Tarvek sighed. "It's how broken necks are treated, Wulfenbach."

"By _standard_ medicine, perhaps-"

" _Boys_ ," said Agatha. "We're not going anywhere. The care here is fine."

"You want the _best_ , not 'fine,'" said Emperor Gilgamesh. "Not some backwater."

The Mousehearts gasped collectively. " _Your_ _Majesty_ ," Kelvin protested. "Our chief physician is quite learned and competent. Our facilities-"

"I meant, a backwater compared to Castle Wulfenbach." The Emperor's tone suggested that this made the comment innocuous, somehow. "All right, fine. We'll leave you to your rest for now. But we're not done with this discussion. At least tell us how you wrecked Dupree's ship. And what about her? Have you found a body?"

Kelvin said, "Your Majesties, we have search and rescue teams scouring the area. If there are survivors-"

"You don't understand," said Emperor Tarvek. "Do your people know about Dupree? Agatha-!"

" _Mechanicsburg has a team in the area, too_ ," said Agatha's cat companion, reminding the Mousehearts that, yes, it could speak. "And _they_ know Dupree. Her ship went down in the Heterodyne Empire, so salvage rights are ours."

"Come on, Agatha," the Emperor insisted. "This is not about 'salvage rights.' We all have a stake in learning her tech, _and_ we have a pact to share it!"

"Yes, I know, _I know_ ," said Agatha. "And _you_ , Tarvek, still haven't shared your sonic amplification rail gun!"

"That is still being researched!"

She snorted. "And Gil, is your temporal flux reintegrator still in the lab, too?"

"There've been some… side effects."

"Then don't you lecture _me_ about hiding tech!" she snapped. An angry silence filled the room. Kelvin clung to the dim hope that diplomacy might still work on these people, and prepared to speak. Agatha beat him to it. "Fine. Assemble some people and join the search. But it is on my land, so _nobody_ takes _anything_ without consulting with _me_! Nor with Krosp. I'm appointing him as regent while I get some rest. During that time you run your findings by him. Understood?"

" _Him_?" said Emperor Gil. Emperor Tarvek echoed the sentiment.

"Yes, 'him!'" she said with a hint of mockery.

Krosp straightened up. "If you prefer, your people may simply watch and advise. From a distance."

The Emperors finally agreed to her terms, through clenched teeth. The Mousehearts… quietly decided to trust Agatha's judgment about her pet.

Emperor Tarvek sighed. "Again, will you ever 'share' how you took down her ship? Why are you so evasive?"

"I'm not evasive," she said. "It's just-" She glanced Mara's way, who did her best to show no expression. "I wasn't entirely conscious at all times. It wasn't… really me who did the escaping. Or destroying."

"Violetta?" he said, glancing her way, "I see." He hinted at a smile. "Appointing her to your service is the best decision I've ever made."

"That's the truth," Agatha agreed. "But in this case, it wasn't her."

Another silence fell, but not an angry one. Just silence. Emperor Gilgamesh threw up his hands. "Well?"

"Not without your permission," said Agatha, looking to Mara. The Emperors followed her gaze, and then ping-ponged between her and the Princess. Mara's cheeks brightened. She cleared her throat quietly, and then nodded. Agatha said, "You're getting the expurgated version, because I'm tired. Mara, please fill in any gaps."

"Of course."

"What's going on here?" said Emperor Gilgamesh. "Are you suggesting that _these_ people took out Dupree?"

"No, just her," said Agatha. "Now _shut it_ and listen. Dupree got lucky and snuck up on me and Violetta enroute to Mechanicsburg. I got hit with C-gas and was pulled in. Dupree…" She indicated her face, which had been healing but still showed trauma. "She stripped me bare and did _this_ to me. Her plan was to take me to whomever she's working for, and _no_ , I didn't find that out. I was… I slipped in and out of consciousness, but I know that Mara tracked me through my communicator. Then forced yourself on board?" Mara shrugged, but nodded. "Took out the crew, and ate the ship with the black sand?" Another shrug and nod. "Got me out, then found Violetta. She hadn't been caught, but was obviously badly injured during the attack."

Mara held up a hand. "I just wanted to point out that I took great pains to avoid permanent harm to the crew, awful pirates though they were. I deeply regret my failure to do so, and the loss of life that resulted. My only goals were to find Her Ladyship and our dear friend Violetta, and to see to their safety. Not… the destruction that followed."

"'Dear fri-'" said Emperor Tarvek, then appeared to mentally shift gears. "Then you killed Dupree?"

"That's what I don't know, Your Majesty," she said. "She was threatening Her Ladyship with _beheading_. I did not directly kill her, but did disarm her. That would be literally, by the way. Except that the ship was in a poor state by then, and self-destructed. It was all very quick. I was focused on protecting Her Ladyship and could not, I regret, protect anyone else."

"Who is she working for?" he asked. "Did you find that out?"

"Again, things happened quickly," said Mara. "I was there to get Her Ladyship out. I didn't realize that anything else was a priority."

He said, "You should have made it a priority."

"Hey!" Agatha snapped. "Maybe you're not, but I happen to be grateful for the save. Ease off."

"Of course we're-!" he snapped, then visibly calmed himself and faced the Mousehearts. "She's right. You've earned our gratitude for saving our dear friends and, in my case, cousin. Thank you." Emperor Gilgamesh quickly added his gratitude.

"Oh," said Mara, her cheeks brightening, "I'm just grateful that I was able to help. But I didn't realize that you and Her Ladyship were cousins?"

"Violetta and I are," he corrected.

She groaned, "And he's never bought me a pretty dress."

Emperor Tarvek rolled his eyes and sighed, but then allowed a tiny smile. Emperor Gilgamesh cleared his throat. "Agatha, you know that nothing makes me happier than to see you alive and well. But your story left out a lot of details. What communicators? How did she force her way onto the ship? How was the shield breached? What's this 'black sand' you're talking about that 'eats' ships? Is that what put the ship into a 'poor state?' What does an amusements kingdom have that can take out a warship? How do you know these people, anyway?"

"First, Gil," said Agatha. "They're standing right there, so speak _to_ them, thanks. Second, I know people that you don't know, and vice versa. Third, I remind you that this is the expurgated version of what happened. Details later, after my rest. I'm surprised that you two aren't out the door right now to organize your own search teams?"

"As soon as we leave, yes," said Emperor Tarvek. "And you do owe us details."

"Do you see me arguing with that?" she said. "So we're settled. Now everyone-"

Just then, the door was flung open, and the chief physician entered.

"All right, Your Ladyship, time for- Oh, no, not _you_."

"You?!?" said Emperor Gilgamesh. "Dr. Sun??"

"What about me?"

" _You're_ running this hospital?" said Emperor Gilgamesh. "How would a backwa-- I mean, how would a place like this have someone of _your_ caliber working for them?"

"That's enough, Gil!" said Agatha. "He divides his time between here and Mechanicsburg. Clear enough?"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Never mind that!" said Dr. Sun. "What are all you people doing here? This is a hospital, not a beerhall! Everyone out! Now!"

"Our apologies, Doctor," said Kelvin, starting to leave, with Mara following. "We were all just leaving." She nodded and murmured agreements.

Emperor Gilgamesh was less amenable. "Now just a minute, Doctor!" The doctor produced an enormous hypodermic that looked better suited for a rhinoceros than a human. Emperor Gilgamesh's eyes went wide. "Where do you _keep_ those things?"

"Don't make me use this!" said Dr. Sun, leaning closer. "And I never miss! For the last time: out! If you're not a patient or patient's family, then go! I don't care where, but you can't be in here!"

"Violetta is, of course, my cousin," said Emperor Tarvek, smirking at his fellow Emperor.

Violetta groaned, "When it suits you."

"And I am Agatha's liege!" said the cat.

"That doesn't count," said Dr. Sun. He pointed at Tarvek. "You may stay if you want; the rest of you, out! Out!"

"Oh, Doctor," said Mara, pointing to herself and Kelvin. " _We're_ family!" Her eyes went wide, and she froze as soon as she finished speaking those words. Kelvin and Agatha also froze but managed to trade looks with only their eyes. Emperors Tarvek and Gilgamesh made double takes.

Only Dr. Sun was unaffected. "Fine, you stay," he muttered, and ushered everyone else out, including Emperor Gilgamesh, who was exclaiming all the way.

"Hold on! Whose fam-?" Dr. Sun slammed the door shut and locked it. No one spoke as he went about his business. Agatha wondered a bit about Tarvek not attempting to interject with questions or advice to Dr. Sun, then noticed him surreptitiously studying the Mousehearts. Finally Dr. Sun finished checking his patients' vitals, checking their doses of intravenous fluids, writing on their charts, declaring them both still alive, and then promising another visit in a few hours.

"By the way," he said to Agatha, "Get rid of that giant lizard and those monsters on my roof! They're clomping around like morons and frightening patients! And making fixtures fall from the ceiling!"

Kelvin groaned to himself. "Ahhh, I should have asked them to leave."

Agatha promised the good doctor to have the situation remedied. Dr. Sun nodded once firmly, then left the room, making certain not to allow anyone back in. A few seconds later the still-locked doorknob was jostled, following by enthusiastic knocking. Emperor Tarvek held up a finger and went to the door himself.

"Who is it?" he teased in a high voice.

Muffled shouting came from the other side, but no one could make out the words. The knocking became a pounding. Emperor Tarvek grinned, then unlocked and opened the door. Emperor Gilgamesh pushed past him immediately, followed by Zeetha and the cat, who were equally determined to reenter. Emperor Gilgamesh stopped in front of the Mousehearts and tried to loom over them, except that they matched his height.

" _Whose_ family?" he demanded.

"Gil!" said Agatha. "Stop bullying my people!"

"It was a slip of the tongue, Your Majesty," said Kelvin. "We think of Her Ladyship _as_ family, is all."

"Oh, for-" said Emperor Gilgamesh, "It's 'Herr Wulfenbach.' I've never liked the 'Majesty' title. Neither did my father. And no more nonsense, Agatha. Whose family?"

Emperor Tarvek shook his head. "I strongly doubt that either of you are Sturmvoraus. Or von Blitzengaard, for that matter."

Agatha sighed loudly. "Oh, sweet lightning, I am too tired for this."

"Another Mongfish?" said Herr Wulfenbach. "Is that it?"

"Yes," said Emperor Tarvek, "How many siblings did your mother have, anyway?"

"Hey!" said Agatha. "You are making... far too much ado about nothing. The Mousehearts are good subjects and also happen to be good friends. They're _like_ family."

Herr Wulfenbach stepped closer. "Whose daughter are you?"

"Now see here, Your Majesties," said Kelvin, stepping in front of Mara, arms akimbo. "There's no call for this hostility. Mara is a _good woman_. As a Princess she's beloved by all. She is a loving wife and mother. She is a friend to all and follows the path of peace! And just as importantly, is a loyal friend and subject of Her Ladyship Most High!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. Mara smiled at him tenderly as she stepped from behind him. She stood at his side and took his hand, which he clasped with both of his. She smiled at Agatha, who did not return it, but finally sighed and made a 'get it over with' gesture to her.

"Your La— Agatha, I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "It just came out. We've all been trying to be so careful and then— Well, be that as it may…" She faced the Emperors. "Agatha and I are third cousins. On her father's side." She paused in case the Emperors decided to interrupt. They did not, for once. "My parents were Olaf and Cassandra Heterodyne. Olaf, son of Outragio, who banished _his own son_ for lack of the Spark. Olaf raised me to... Well, hate all Sparks, as he himself did. And beat me when I showed my own signs of it as a child. He couldn't stand that I was something he wasn't. But you can't really suppress it, can you? I tried to, but... Well, ultimately I have Agatha to thank for helping me find it again. My husband and family, for helping me accept and later, embrace it."

She paused again for their reaction, and after being met with silence, shrugged meekly and laughed once. "That's who I am, Your Majesties."

There was another long pause, broken only by the steady, soft beeping of the monitors. Mara glanced at Agatha, who seemed lost in thought, but surprisingly, not angry. Yes, the family announcement had happened a little earlier than planned. Or prepared for.

Herr Wulfenbach addressed Agatha while pointing at Mara. "Agatha, who is this woman?"

"Yes," said Emperor Tarvek. "Is she some minion with delusions of grandeur?"

Agatha scoffed. "You heard the Princess; she's a Heterodyne."

"That's impossible!" said Herr Wulfenbach.

"Ridiculous!" said Emperor Tarvek. "Clearly she's some fanatical devotee who concocted a story _just_ plausible enough to somehow fool even _you_ -"

"Listen!!" said Kelvin. "We were on holiday to visit Agatha, and that Castle of hers trapped my wife in a ghastly room made of skulls and subjected her to a barbaric test! Which she passed! So... So I don't know what else she's supposed to do to prove herself. Or that she needs to."

"What he said," said Agatha. "Also, the Jägers' noses say so. Gil, Tarvek: _the Castle accepts her_. The genealogy wall in the library can't be faked. We have the same blood type. Even Malicio's hat worked for her!"

" _Huh?_ "

"Never mind," said Agatha. "The point is..." She paused, then straightened up, in spite of the pain in her stitches. "I'm proud to call her family. She is a Heterodyne!"

Mara covered her mouth, then wiped away a tear.

" _Well!_ " said Emperor Tarvek, tapping his arm. "What _do_ we do about that, I wonder?"


	12. Sthecretsth and Liesth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far!  
> \--A whole lotta shoutin' goin' on.  
> \--The Princess would not make a good Sturmvoraus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> The Emperors have their way with the Princess.
> 
> Oh, goodness, that came out entirely wrong. I meant that the Emperors have a foursome with Agatha and the Princess.
> 
> AH, SONUVA--!! Just read it, please??

\-------------

To the Emperors' credit, they granted Agatha and Violetta a period of rest, during which they returned to their respective airships to form search and rescue teams, and whatever other business they needed to conduct. The Mousehearts offered an open invitation to visit any time. Herr Wulfenbach acknowledged but did not respond to it. Emperor Tarvek seemed intrigued by the clank parade, but there were pressing matters to attend to.

After emerging from the hospital, Mara deduced that the constantly overcast skies had been generated by the non-Heterodyne airships as cover. She briefly pondered reasons for the clandestine arrival, and decided to believe all the benevolent ones that came to mind. She was certainly capable of pondering malevolent reasons, but had tucked them away in case they needed review.

The Mousehearts realized that it was time to inform Theo and Sleipnir of the family ties. The couple had visited Agatha prior to the Emperors' arrivals and had been spared the shouting matches. They had returned to work when the Mousehearts met with them for this very private conversation. They took the news with surprising stride and were in fact rather excited to have expanded the family. But secrecy was still of the utmost importance, especially for the top secret project they were handed: aid Mara in bringing the kingdom's defenses up to Heterodyne standards. This project was presented to them with much solemnity and uncertainty on how this would change the nature of Guildern. In which case, Theo's giddiness about the assignment was a bit jarring to her. _{{Sigh}} Sparks..._

*******

Once Agatha had had her rest, she and her colleagues reconvened at one of Guildern's conference centers, not on Castle Wulfenbach or the Sturmvoraus flagship. Once settled in she acted as something of an attorney for Mara, allowing questions but stepping in with objections if they displeased her. Mara felt that she had made enough trouble for her cousin by revealing herself a bit earlier than planned, and accepted Agatha's direction.

Nevertheless for the better part of an hour the Emperors did their best to pile both of them with questions about every detail of their time in Dupree's airship, no matter how insignificant it seemed. Mara realized straight away that she would need to enter a state of perfect clarity to recall what they needed. She quietly went into her own Madness and used it to mentally return herself to the scene in order to recall every detail. Now it was all they could do to keep up with the sudden barrage of information.

At first Agatha had forbidden questions about the technology that Mara had used - not the Guildern steel, the suit, its weapons, the black sand, the talkboxes, or even the batteries that powered them and her other devices. But even she came to realize that rigidity was not the way to be – not today – and eased up. Mara was quietly relieved by this. She was not so fond of secrets as the others appeared to be.

Finally Agatha called a halt to the questions, to the others' dismay, but no ado was made this time. Still, Emperor Tarvek reminded his colleague of their  pact to share technology. Before Agatha could give an answer, Mara requested a private conversation, accompanied only by her husband.

"Agatha," she whispered, "Before any sort of answer is given, I want you to know of my... our misgivings." Off Agatha's nod, "Please understand that we didn't know about this 'pact' among you three to share things, and well, quite honestly, we're not impressed with how they were treating you earlier." Agatha showed a small smile, then shrugged. "I won't pry into that area any more, then, but... Really, our point is: Do we have any say in this? About what technology is to be shared?"

"Of course," said Agatha. "They're your works. And thank you for your concern about me. It... We've known each other a while now and have had better days. I'm hoping this will be the start of a way back to it."

Mara said, "We hope that, too, and won't pry into that more, but thank you. Now it's not that we don't trust them – your co-rulers, I mean - but we don't _know_ them. If you say the word otherwise, that's fine, but if not, I'd just as soon that we share only our steel's formula. Not the other items. The suit, and so forth."

"Only the steel?" asked Agatha. Mara nodded. She pondered this a moment, then nodded back. "Agreed."

She returned to the others and informed them of the Heterodyne Empire's decision. They were both clearly disappointed, but glanced each other's way, then nodded as one.

"Fine."

Farewells and well-wishes were exchanged on all sides, and the group prepared to return to wherever they needed to be. Before departing Emperor Tarvek caught the Mousehearts' attention. Herr Wulfenbach lingered, perhaps so as not to miss anything that his colleague might learn.

"Your Highness, I have a small question for you," he asked Mara. Her own curiosity now piqued, he continued. "I ended up seeing part of your 'clank parade' on the way here. I'm curious who made them?"

"Oh, Your Majesty," said Kelvin. "Our invitation included a royal tour. If we'd known-"

"I understand," he said, "But my preference at the time was to just be in the crowd. Your Highness? Did you make them?"

" _All_ of them?" she said. "Well, not exactly, Your Majesty. We here in Guildern believe very firmly in teamwork, and... All right, truth be told, I did, at least, design all of them. And worked out their mechanisms and programming. And did the delicate work if needed. But others shared in their construction! And of course Theo and Sleipnir had their hands in them. Artisans had assignments, as well. The larger-"

"Let me be more specific. Who made the ballet dancers at the end?"

"Ah, them," she said. "That would be me, yes. That work was mine. Does this mean you... appreciated them?"

After a glance to Agatha, who merely cocked an eyebrow, he allowed a small smile. "Very much so," he said. "With your permission, and at a better time for us all, I'd be very interested in studying them?"

Mara was quiet while giving his request some thought. She nodded slowly and spoke in measured tones. "Your Majesty, it would be my pleasure. I've heard that you have an obsession with clanks, and-" She winced and groaned. "Oh, my goodness, I didn't mean 'obsession,' that would... I meant an overwhelming interest. No, not 'overwhelming,' ether. I should say... Agatha! Why aren't you helping?"

"Sorry," she said with a smirk. "I couldn't possibly add anything to this."

Kelvin sneaked a look of displeasure at her before coming to his wife's rescue. "Your Majesty, what my wife means to say-"

"No worries," said the Emperor, and addressed her. "I'll take them as the compliments you meant."

"Thank you," she whispered.

With that, he and Herr Wulfenbach left with no further words. Agatha watched them leave before patting Mara on the shoulder. Mara was not consoled by this. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed her forehead. 

"Thank you," said Agatha. "Both of you."

Kelvin shrugged. "What's family for?"

Agatha smiled. "Hey," she said to Mara, who finally looked up. "For what it's worth: I love you, Cousin Mara."

Mara sighed and closed her eyes again. "Likewise, Cousin Agatha."

*********************

During the next week or so the co-rulers of New Europa scoured the land for debris and body parts. It was unclear to the Mousehearts if it was a cooperative effort or a competitive one. Mara's work at home might not have been world-saving, but it was _her_ work, and she looked forward to resuming it.

With no direction from their liege other than "Defense!," the Mousehearts mostly resumed their normal lives, and also began acting on their decision to conceive another child. The Mousehearts mutually desired a large family and saw no reason to stop at three.

Agatha had not contacted them since her stay at Guildern General Hospital, until now, an inopportune late night during which the Mousehearts were engaged in the act of conception. A brief argument ensued whether to ignore the "boop" of the talkbox that Mara had carelessly left on the nightstand. Neither Mouseheart had really expected to hear from her again any time soon. The debate ended when Kelvin answered the call - thanks to Mara losing her momentum, so there was really nothing else for it.

Also, Agatha _was_ their liege and was, in essence, summoning them.

Or she'd been captured again.

The real purpose was that Agatha suddenly appeared onscreen - wild hair, green-tinted goggles, maniacal grin - demanding to know how soon Mara could get to Mechanicsburg. For family business. As in, _family_ business. Mara wearily took the talkbox from Kelvin and did not greet her cousin with her customary warm smile. Her Ladyship seemed not to notice, and babbled about "important work" ahead for her, and howsooncouldshegetthere. After Mara managed to get in a word, it was revealed that her presence was important, but not "imminent death important." Based on that she managed to negotiate an arrival first thing in the morning, rather than... now. She sensed that it was pointless to ask for say, two weeks hence in order to rearrange her schedule. The call was ended by Agatha herself as soon as arrangements were made, but not before a half-second of her shouting at someone regarding whatever experiment she was running at the time.

Mara debated hurling her talkbox, which she had been so proud of inventing and sharing with her cousin, into the fireplace. She reconsidered and put it aside.

"I wish I knew what she wants," she grumbled. "But I'll do my best to return before the end of the day."

Kelvin bit his lip. "You do whatever it is you're supposed to do there," he said with resignation. "But you know that I don't like being excluded. Even if it's because of super-secret Heterodyne secrets. You wouldn't happen to have any inkling what they are, would you?"

"You think I know more than you?" she said. "Maybe it's the secret formula for cleaning the Castle. Or how to make Jäger."

He pondered this. "Actually, making Jäger _is_ a super-secret Heterodyne secret."

"Ah, right," she said tiredly. "Just what I need to learn right now. Well, I promise not to bring any home with me."

"You're so thoughtful," he said, kissing her cheek. He hovered his lips around her face a bit, then moved to her neck. Kisses and caresses on the side of her neck rarely failed to soothe and comfort. Tonight they did fail, but she greatly appreciated his efforts.

*********************

 **"MY LADY,"** said the Castle, **"IF YOU'LL PARDON THE INTERRUPTION, DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO BLOW THE APPROACHING AERIAL INVADER FROM THE SKY?"**

"Invader??" said Agatha, all but throwing aside her chair around the breakfast nook. Zeetha and Higgs were already on their feet and ready for anything. "How large? What kind? Does it have any markings?"

 **"AHH, IT IS A BIT SMALL,"** said the Castle. **"PERHAPS A MISSILE OR PROBE. I RECOMMEND ONLY TWO TORCHMEN, THEN. LESS MUSS AND FUSS."**

"Markings!"

**"WE CAN ALWAYS CHECK FOR THOSE AFTER THE DESTRUCTION?"**

"Castle!"

**"AHHH, VERY WELL. OH, I _DO_ APOLOGIZE, MISTRESS. YOU WERE CORRECT THIS TIME TO HESITATE. I SEE A MOUSEHEART INSIGNIA. I DID OVERHEAR SOME TALK EARLIER ABOUT THE PRINCESS. COULD THIS BE HER?"**

" _Yes_ , Castle, that is the Princess, and that would be her flying here in her suit. So... bring out the red carpet, not the red river of blood!"

 **"HMMM,"** said the Castle. **"THE ANALOGY NEEDS WORK, BUT IT'S EARLY YET."**

Agatha grumbled quietly to herself as she left the breakfast room. Zeetha and Higgs followed, minus their own grumblings.

******

**"WELCOME HOME, MY LADY."**

"Thank you, Castle," said Mara. "But really, I think of Guildern as-"

"Ahh, right on time!" she heard Agatha shouting from one end of the corridor.

Agatha, Zeetha and Higgs hurried to the foyer just as Mara finished climbing out of and locking up the suit. She wore a black, two-piece, skin-tight flight suit. She shouldered a large satchel that carried comfortable clothing for her visit. She was putting on her best face for this occasion, and smiled and greeted them warmly, taking care with Agatha due to her injuries and surgery. She decided that it was prudent to simply shake Zeetha's and Higgs' hands.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," said Agatha, slipping an arm into Mara's to begin leading her from the foyer into the Castle proper. "I know that you keep a very busy schedule."

Mara smiled mildly. "Nothing that couldn't be moved around, Ma'am," she said. She tried not to think about the two project kickoffs, three requirements reviews, two spec finalizations, and a parent-teacher meeting today that all needed to be postponed, delegated or canceled. And tried not to think about arranging for wet nurses for baby Silas, who had not yet been weaned.

Without looking back Mara could tell that Zeetha and Higgs were poking around her suit. This did not bother her. She was quiet during the walk and only inquired about Violetta, who she was informed was recovering as crankily as expected. Beyond that Mara only answered questions, and as briefly as possible. Agatha wondered aloud about this; Mara dismissed it as being "tired." Smiles or not, she never did have Kelvin's knack for fully hiding a poor mood.


	13. Way of the Trilobite, Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far!  
> \--Nobody expects a Spark Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> \---
> 
> The Princess relaxes with a nice old book and some potent potables

\-----------------

Mara set down her satchel on a table in Agatha's laboratory. This was a different facility than Agatha had shown her during her last visit. It made sense; Agatha had the run of a gigantic Castle filled with the personal labs of her ancestors. She could make use of as many as she liked.

In spite of all the impressive equipment, devices, chemicals, books, and more, the first things that Mara noticed upon arrival were Isabel's crayon drawings depicting different combinations of the family, Agatha, Violetta, and even Agatha's "kitty," Krosp. They were all hung up noticeably on the walls. She studied them quietly, a genuine smile forming on her face as she looked from one to the other.

Agatha interrupted her contemplation via a loud Thump! of a large, very old, handbound tome onto one of the worktables. Mara said nothing, but turned her attention to her Ladyship.

"I know I've been vague about the reason you're here," said Agatha. "You understand that there's only so much I can say on the talkbox?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And you _also_ need to understand that nothing you see or hear today leaves this room. _Nothing_. Not for _anyone_. Not even Kelvin."

"I understand," said Mara. "May I ask now why I'm here?"

"You may ask," said Agatha with a wry smile. "It will come out over time." She appeared about to push the book her way, then paused, sat down, and folded her arms across it. Mara followed her lead and pulled up a chair.

"First, we need to clear the air," said Agatha. "I think we both realize that a 'mentor/student' relationship was a good idea, but not in execution." She quickly held up a hand to stop Mara's attempt to interrupt before it could start. "The truth is... we need to find something that works for us. We were friends once. I feel as though that's on shaky ground now, and I think that - All right, I've been _told_ that a lot of it was my fault."

"Not by me, I assure you,' said Mara. "Agatha, yes, we've had some bad patches, but I thought those have healed, or have been healing. You don't agree?"

"I do," said Agatha. "And at the same time, want to make certain that we have the same understanding of our relationship. And you might not have _said_ that our conflicts were my fault. But you might have thought it." Mara looked away in contrition. "That's all right. Really. I learned, from someone who's a better and more experienced teacher than I, that I was too intent on trying to make you just like me. As if my way is the only way to be a Heterodyne. We - the family - share certain traits, certain styles, certain... ways of thinking, and _no_ , they are _not_ all about making war. What was my fault is that that's the side I was trying to force you into. And it's exactly what you detest. So... I can't blame you if you _were_ ashamed of me."

"Agatha, please, no, you misunderstand," said Mara. "It was never shame. It was... was..."

"Fear?"

Mara considered her reply a long time, then eventually showed a small shrug. "For lack of a better term. Not necessarily fear of _you_ , but of the change that all this entails."

"Hm," said Agatha. "I know. Yet change is the way of things, isn't it?" She waited for Mara to meet her gaze again, and then showed another wry smile. This seemed to relax her cousin a bit. "I miss our friendship. Therefore! I propose that we start fresh. First, I promise not to expect you to drop everything whenever I call, like now. Unless it's an emergency, of course. Captured by pirates. That sort of thing." Mara couldn't help a giggle, then beat it back. "I want 'family' to be our first relationship, not 'Lady and subject.'"

"I'd like that very much," said Mara quietly.

"Then we have an accord," said Agatha in mock seriousness.

"Agatha..." said Mara with some uncertainty, "Have I made things more difficult for you? Did I reveal things too soon to your fellow Emperors? And if I have, is there anything I can do to make it right?"

"Don't worry about them," said Agatha with a wave. "Believe it or not, it's relieved some of my burden. Oh, they were angry with me for 'hiding' you and blustered a lot about it, but that's being managed. _They're_ not a threat to you; in time, they should be as much an ally to you as to me. But that will take trust, and that needs to be built. Meanwhile, they know to leave you alone or have to deal with _me_. Oh, and before I forget, I told them about King Silas' ailment. They're going to research it, as I am."

"You have no idea how comforting that is," said Mara. "Thank you."

Agatha nodded, then pushed the book slowly towards Mara. "I cannot stress enough how important it is that none of this leaves this room. Understood?" Mara nodded. "And not just the secrecy, but you have to be ready to see this. I think you are. Are you ready?"

"Oh, dear," said Mara, rubbing her neck. "This is not how I expected my week to begin-!"

" _Are- you- ready?_ "

"Yes!" said Mara. "Sorry, I was just trying a little joke, and-"

"Then tell me what this book is about," said Agatha. "But you cannot - _cannot_ \- look past the third page. Not yet. Understand?"

"I do," said Mara, staring at the one-word title, which was upside-down and not in a familiar language. "Am I... to learn things man was not meant to know?"

Agatha grinned. "Oh, yes."

"I see," said Mara, putting a hand on her face. "This is how to make Jäger, isn't it?"

Agatha sputtered a bit, then recovered. "Is it?" she said. "You think so? Then prove it. No guesses." She flipped the book open to the first page. Mara peered at the writing. Her eyes widened, and her mouth went slack.

"I, I can't--" She looked up. "What sort of writing is this? Is this even a language?"

"You tell me," said Agatha. "Is it a language? Is it code? And do not go past three pages! Remember that!"

"I remember, but-- I-I'm not a cryptographer, or even a linguist. What am I supposed to do with this? Wait: are you saying that _you_ haven't translated this, and want _me_ to try it?"

Agatha recoiled in mock indignation. "You _wound_ me, cousin. I have translated it. Think, Mara: this was written by Heterodynes. And _only_ Heterodynes. The codes and translations have never been passed down. Do you know why? Because they've never needed to be. They're inside all of us. Find them. They're in there."

She moved from her seat and went to Mara's side, and gestured to the writing on the first page. "Look at it," she said. "Really look at it. It's familiar, isn't it? It's on the tip of your tongue and the edge of your eye. You might have seen these patterns, these symbols, these rhythms, _somewhere_. Maybe... in the encryptions you use for your _own_ notes?"

"What's that? I don't encrypt my notes."

"What??" said Agatha. "Gyah! That's lesson one at University! Always encrypt your personal notes!"

"I'm sorry!" said Mara. "You know I never had formal schooling. And I didn't think I wrote anything worth stealing!"

"You do now," said Agatha, leaning close. "You _always_ have." It took Mara a moment to realize what she meant. She nodded slowly, then looked again at the page, turning only the first one so as to view pages two and three, and was careful to go no further. She stared at the first page, her eyes darting all around until settling in at the beginning. Agatha moved back to her own seat and watched her cousin. She had come to recognize the gross dilation of her pupils as the first sign of her Madness.

"It's not that we're born with the languages or the codes," Agatha said, standing slowly. "But there are certain ways that we think alike. Like no one else does. You can tap into that, Mara. I know you can!"

As if on cue, Mara squeezed the fingers of her right hand together and started absently scratching the table with them. Agatha realized the significance right away and hurried to a cupboard. She pulled out a pile of blank paper and some writing implements and put them directly under her arm and into her hand, respectively. Mara, never looking away from the page, continued writing.

Agatha began backing out of the room. "Keep going," she said. "I'll return shortly with some refreshing beverages."

"No coffee, please."

Agatha paused at that, then smiled to herself before stepping into the hallway and shutting the door behind her. Violetta and Krosp happened to be outside and were not at all trying to eavesdrop. Violetta sported a most fashionable neck brace and walking cast. Krosp wore his usual Emperor's coat. He kept his paws behind his back and regarded Agatha with disappointment.

"This is a bad idea," he said. "Trusting a woman that I hardly know with _the_ most closely-guarded secrets of your family? What are you thinking?"

"I'm afraid this is out of your jurisdiction, Krosp," said Agatha, resisting the urge to pat him on the head. "It's not my fault you were asleep during most of her last visit. How you managed _that_ with everything that was going on, I'll never know."

Krosp waved it off. "Please," he said. "It felt like the Castle was just rearranging its floor plan again, not fighting killer clowns, or whatever happened here. Mark my words: this woman is _not_ your successor!"

"That's not what this is about," said Agatha. "But she's family, and has earned my trust. And _as_ family, she should learn more about it."

"My Lady," said Violetta, "I was wondering; what do you expect her to do in there?" Krosp slapped his face. _Why did she always set up her mistress like that?_ "Is it _the_ book she's looking at? Do you really expect her to translate it? I mean, how long did it take _you_?"

"A week, more or less," said Agatha in a surprisingly normal tone (and to Krosp's great relief). "It's not about the success, but the journey. I want her to start thinking like a Heterodyne. I don't expect her to translate much of anything, if at all, but to kick-start that thought process. Then later, she'll be able to come back and finish it."

"Ohhh," said Violetta. "Good thinking, my Lady."

"You two may stay if you wish," said Agatha, "But I'm off to fetch us some drinks!"

*************

Agatha smiled as she brought in two mugs of clear, but shimmering liquid and set them down near Mara. The table was now covered with sheets of paper, most of which were covered with her notes and scribblings. She did not look up at Agatha's approach, but continued writing, writing, writing. Agatha watched her a moment, then started skimming the notes on some of the pages. There was the block cipher, decoded. The mathematical cipher, decoded. The column patterns, decoded. Agatha had not told her that the book had six levels of encryption. She had unraveled three of those knots already and was well into the fourth.

Agatha set down the notes slowly and watched her cousin flipping the pages back and forth, tracing lines with her finger, writing some more, flipping back, turning the book sideways, writing some more, turning it upside-down, writing more. Agatha had been gone for twenty minutes.

"Mara?" she said.

"Not done yet," said Mara, her eyes still on the book, writing, writing, writing.

"It's all right," said Agatha, tugging on the book. Mara resisted. "You can stop. It's all right. You've done very well. Just stop for a moment. Take a break. Please?"

After a pause, Mara let her win the tug-of-war. She held onto her pen but sat back in her chair and stared at nothing while Agatha shut the book and set it aside.

"I was right," said Mara distantly. "Their creation, their anatomy, their care..." She finally looked to Agatha. "I'm not done yet, but I can tell. The Jäger. That's what this is."

"Correct," said Agatha quietly. "You know, I didn't think you'd-" She stopped, shook her head, cleared her throat and sat up. "Yes. This is the Book of the Jägerkin. They all know - the Jägers - that if they're in trouble - real trouble - they find a Heterodyne. They find us." She opened the book again, this time to the forbidden pages four and five. She pushed the book towards Mara, turning it as she went.

Mara could not help latching on to every detail of every illustration before her. Detailed, anatomical illustrations, progressively showing every layer of a Jäger's body, from the skin and hair to the marrow in the bones. Of course; it was all so simple. Any mad doctor should be able to make his or her own, and yet... no one else could. No one else who was not a Heterodyne. That part was just as simple and just as true.

Agatha watched her cousin quietly as Mara flipped slowly through the pages, scanning every part of every page. Perhaps even committing them to memory. Agatha smiled and closed the book again, then folded her arms across it.

"Yes," said Mara, again more to herself than Agatha, "If I ever wanted to make constructs, it's how I would do it. How I would do it. If I ever wanted to."

"There's more," she said, trying to suppress a smile. "This book isn't just about their anatomy, but also...?" She paused and gestured to Mara as a prompt to make an informed guess.

"The Jägerdraught," said Mara quietly.

Agatha leaned forward quickly, a grin spreading on her face that was eerily similar to one of _theirs_. Only fangs were missing. " _Yes_ ," she said with enough excitement to add a bit of a hiss. From her tone, it was clear she was in the Madness just thinking about that potent potable. " _Its formula and how to make it. I intend to replenish its supply. Even better, I found a sample of it. One swallow at best, but enough to analyze it. It's right here in this lab. Care to find it?_ "

"You... want to make a game of it?" asked Mara. "Oh. Another test? To see if I could recognize it?"

Agatha shrugged. "I was going to say yes, it's a game, but a test is fine, too. Start looking. I'll be here, but don't look to me for clues." With that, she reached for a copy of _The Daily Mechanicsburg_ , turned her back to Mara, and began catching up on the news.

Mara got the hint, and got to work. She had mentioned to Agatha before a penchant for "finding hidden things;" now to prove it. The first part of the search was to decide if the draught would be hidden in plain sight, or just plain hidden. Her own creations leaned towards the former, mostly for safe, fun entertainment. Had this been a Heterodyne trait, after all?

Pondering this would only waste time. She glanced over to Agatha, who was doing a very good job of ignoring her. 'One swallow at best.' All right. That eliminated full containers... perhaps. She skimmed the shelves holding different liquids, peeked into containers of all shapes and sizes, and moved on to... Ah. The wall beside her as she passed to the other side. Something was 'off' about it.

After a bit of study and the right amount of pressure in the right spot, a door opened, leading to a small room beyond. From its layout, she speculated that it was a vault, albeit a somewhat bare one. Some unknowable items sat on pedestals. None looked to contain any liquids. A slighly worn area on the wall led her to a secret panel that opened after a bit more prodding. Inside was a test tube covered with a stopper. Mara reached for it, then stopped and looked Agatha's way. Agatha said nothing, and flipped a page to study sports results. Mara took a chance and pulled it out. Inside was a small amount of a milky liquid. Just enough for a swallow. She dared to swirl the tube, just a little. Neither she nor Mechanicsburg had become holes in the ground, so she exited the room and brought it to Agatha.

"Found something?" she said, folding up the paper and setting it aside.

"Well... this," said Mara.

"I see that," she said. "What is it?"

"Well, I..." Mara began, then faltered. "I _want_ to say this is the draught. But only if I'm wholly certain of it." She watched Agatha for any clues. A micro-expression. Something. Mara pulled off the stopper carefully, leaned back, then leaned in for a quick sniff. She could identify six ingredients from that. Another sniff identified three more.

" _Are_ you wholly certain?" asked Agatha.

Mara did not respond to the query, but replaced the stopper and held on to the tube while resuming her search. Agatha shrugged and opened the paper to her favorite section: SCIENCE!

Mara spent the next few minutes studying items on another shelf. She occasionally reopened the tube and peered at it and smelled it before returning her attention to other concoctions. After more fruitless time passed, she was ready to present the liquid in the tube as the draught, regardless of her uncertainty. The only unexplored area was a nearby closet. It was small and appeared to contain cleaning supplies. Mops and buckets and brooms and such at bottom, and a small shelf at top with jugs and bottles. By now she was viewing items with a jaded eye. Ammonia here, hydrogen peroxide there. Then a smile broke out. She pulled out a bottle and got Agatha's attention.

"You might find this amusing," said Mara, "But yesterday I was joking with Kelvin about finding the secret formula for cleaning the Castle." She chuckled while holding a bottle labeled 'Mirakle Kastle Kleaner! So klear and sparkling you'll swear it's marble!' "I'm tempted to bring some home, but—"

She stopped as a slight shimmer caught her eye. She gently swirled the bottle again. A light blue glow was visible just for a moment. Then the liquid was clear again.

Agatha said, "That's an unusual souvenir, but I can have Storage checked to see if there's more."

Mara was still staring at the bottle while she spoke, softly. "This is the Jägerdraught."

"Are you certain?" said Agatha. "The bottle says it's a cleaner."

Mara finally looked her way, and cocked an eyebrow. "For a Castle this size?"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Agatha stood up and leaned towards her. " _Are you?_ "

"Yes!"

An uncomfortable silence fell as Agatha stared at her with intensity. Mara stared right back. Finally Agatha grinned and clapped her shoulder.

" _You found it_ ," she said. "Well done. And with this, their ranks will begin to be replenished. Soon." She gently took the bottle from Mara and returned it to its spot on the shelf. Then she went to a large machine with many cables and wires connected to it. She unscrewed a large cable and carried it to the table where lay Mara's notes and the two glasses of shimmering water. She picked up a glass.

"Care for a toast?" she said. "To a new beginning?"

Mara eyed the cable in Agatha's hand. "That wouldn't happen to be live, would it?" she said. "You know that electricity and liquids... do interesting things when put together?"

"Do you trust me?" said Agatha. She tilted her head and again peered down her nose at Mara.

"...Yes?" Mara gingerly picked up the other glass.

Agatha clinked hers to Mara's, then downed her water in one shot. Mara watched for a few seconds for any signs that told her to run away. When there were none, she emptied her own glass and set it down slowly. The water was cool in her mouth, but tingled her throat as it went down. She felt a surge in her belly that was not at all painful, like gas, but just that: a surge. The water wasn't sweet, so sugar wasn't the cause of that sensation. Nor was it tingly in the same way that a seltzer was, which was merely due to an infusion of carbon dioxide. It was as if she had just drunk liquid _energy_ rather than plain

_**OHH, MY...** _

With a giant grin and a giggle that built into a full cackle, Agatha grabbed Mara's hand and stuck the live end of the cable against their linked arms.

***************

"I know how bumblebees fly," said Mara in a daze as she and Agatha stumbled together through the Castle's corridors.

Agatha snickered, then fell into a laugh. "The mysteries of the universe opened before us, and that's the one you take?"

"It's a genuine mystery!" Mara protested. "And..." She gasped. "The square root of negative-one! Oh, my goodness."

"Now you're talking."

"The speed of light can be surpassed," she continued. "I _can_ shrink people and back without causing them harm. I can stop time. I can divide by zero. _I know the last digit of pi!_ It's all so simple!! Terribly complicated, that is, but in a simple way. _Simply Complicated!_ " She giggled and clasped her hands together, babbling gleefully to herself about other impossible ponderables made possible.

Agatha was content to watch her experience the waters of the Dyne for the first time. They had successfully discharged the buildup of power that might have caused their violent combustion. Poor Moloch had had a near miss as he was pushing a cart of equipment down that particular corridor; a big blast of Dyne energy had shot through the open door, followed by the giddy cackling of Agatha and that nervous cousin of hers. Moloch had paused, blown out some air in a tired hiss, then carried on as before. No point in looking inside. Nope.

Agatha patted Mara on the shoulder, breaking her meditation.

" _May I take some home??_ " said a wild-eyed Mara.

"Sorry," said Agatha. "It's a local brew only. Only when you're in town."

Mara lowered her head and let out a little whimper.

" _Excuse me_ ," said Agatha, foldering her arms. "Heterodynes do not whimper."

Mara shrugged. "It was worth a try. Never works for my children, either. Oh, you're going to make a wonderful mum someday!"

Agatha's reflex was to assume mockery at that, but Mara's smile was so big and so genuine, she instead just watched her cousin turn away and resume their post-Dyne walk through the Castle. And it was hardly her style to make fun of people. Mara had gotten a few meters away, when she stopped and looked back to Agatha.

"Oh," she said. "Something wrong, hon?"

Agatha tightened her mouth and shook her head. "Not at all." She quickly caught up to Mara and put an arm around her. "Time to get a closer look at Mechanicsburg. You didn't want coffee earlier. Don't care for it, eh?"

"No," she said. "I might be the only person alive who doesn't like the smell, and that's a big part of the sense of taste. But I tried it once. It made me... very nervous."

"I'm certain that it does," said Agatha with a knowing smile. "But we'll say 'hello' to the coffeehouse gang, anyway."


	14. Efferyboddy Komms to Mamma's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far!  
> The Princess relaxed with a nice old book and the most Di-Dyne concoction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> \---
> 
> The Sights! The Sounds! The Karaoke.

\----------------------

Agatha yanked off the large poster hanging just inside the coffeehouse and stormed right over to its apparent proprietor, a young, tall man of two-toned hair who cringed as she went off on a tirade about it. From what Mara could piece together from his attempts at rebuttal, the poster, depicting Agatha in a flimsy nightgown and seductively pouring a cup of coffee, had been hanging in the window at least three years now, was a conversation piece for tourists, and _how had she not seen it all this time_?? As Agatha's rant droned on, Mara was drawn to the _other_ tourist attraction: the coffee machine. She stood to its side and studied it, trying to ascertain which of it was functional and which of it just for show. It was certainly the most complicated brewer she'd ever seen.

"Care for a cup, hon?" said a pleasingly plump woman who was there to fill her tray of mugs with a fresh brew. Mara did not reply, but leaned in close to the tray and sniffed deeply. The woman huffed at her and hurried away to the paying customers. The aroma was an improvement over standard coffee, but not enough to entice her into drinking any. And why did this design seem so familiar?

"Hey, Mara," said Agatha, tugging at her sleeve. "Now that he understands about proper advertising, I'd like you to meet Mechanicsburg's seneschal, Vanamonde Van Mekkhan! Van, Princess Mara of Guildern. Mara, Vanamonde."

"Charmed, your Highness," he said, executing a deep bow before offering his hand. "Guildern, eh? That's the kingdom known for its amusements, yes?"

Mara smiled, nodded, and accepted his handshake, but could not help sneaking glances at the machine. Suddenly she gripped Agatha's shoulder hard and pointed. " _You_ made this! I should have realized it right away!"

Agatha peeled her fingers off her shoulder. "Correct, dear." She turned to the seneschal. "You must forgive my—friend. I'm giving her the Heterodyne Hot Spots tour, and she's, ah, easily distracted."

Vanamonde held up a hand. "That's quite all right. A Spark, no doubt. And your Highness, please tell me that you'll be enjoying a cup of our famous Heterodyne Spark Roast? _Gratis_ , of course."

"Oh, thank you, but-"

"-But that would be a _very_ bad idea," said Agatha. "She's allergic to... coffee."

Vanamonde gasped in genuine horror. "Oh, you poor thing," he said. "To be forced to live in such deprivation, it... it makes me weep for you. Truly."

Mara's puzzlement matched his sorrow. Agatha shrugged. "He takes coffee very seriously."

"At least accept a complimentary, _signed_ copy of my book, _Bean There_ -"

"We'll pick it up on the way back," said Agatha, and then beckoned for him to lean close. "And we _will_ come back. And you won't try to sneak up posters like _that_ one anymore. _Right?_ "

"Yeees, Mistress."

Agatha pointed to her eyes, then to his, and led Mara from the shop and back onto the streets of Mechanicsburg.

"I was trying to reverse-engineer it," said Mara. "Your brewer."

"And?"

"Well..." she said, turning a bit red, "I admit that I was about to look for some tools to open it up. I think that's about when you came over."

"That's _why_ I came over," said Agatha. "You had that look in your eye." She sighed in mock exasperation. " _Sparks_. _Always_ taking apart other people's work."

This was normally a moment when Mara would fall into apologetic fits, but this time she couldn't help a small smile, which bloomed into a full one when she and Agatha exchanged looks.

Agatha took it upon herself to be the tour guide at the Heterodyne Museum. Where Violetta had fallen asleep for hours without Agatha even noticing, poor Mara nearly worked herself up into a swoon from trying to reverse-engineer everything inside simultaneously, up to and including the sound-activated light fixtures. Agatha wisely cut short the museum visit, but promised her another try at some undetermined time.

For lunch they had roasted wyvern on a stick and something called mousse torte pie. It was good, though.

They threw coins into a local storyteller's bowl and listened to a wondrous tale of the Heterodyne Boys. Something about rowing to the moon? For once, Mara felt Agatha's gaze on _her_ while the storyteller regaled the crowd. But now sunlight was on the wane, and the storyteller packed up his day's wares and whistled his way down the road. Mara announced that it was all a very lovely day, but she ought to be heading home. Agatha locked their arms tight. She had a pleading look in her eyes.

"One more stop?" she said. "I guarantee it'll be worth your while."

Mara debated with herself whether to regard this as a command, or what it appeared to be: a request. Still, she'd been having a good time today - as good as when she'd last visited Mechanicsburg (until things had gone a little downhill). Kelvin _had_ given her leave to "do what she needed to do." But did she _need_ to do this?

"All right," said Mara. "One more stop."

*****************

**" _Doooooollink!_ "**

Mamma Gkika greeted her mistress with open arms, a fanged grin that took up a third of the face, and a thrust-out chest that nearly eclipsed her mistress's. Tonight she was wearing pale green, plus a dress of red and gold, lace, pearls, and fishnet. Mara tried to remember if her skin had been this color when they'd first met, but dismissed the effort quickly.

Agatha and Mamma fell into a bear hug and engaged in brief chitchat after parting. Finally she turned to Mara, who tried not to show her anxiety in the presence of this giant, female Jäger.

 **"Ohhh, sveetie, hyu brot de Prinzess dis time!"** she gushed. **"Iz goot to see hyu again, dollink!"** On "goot," she gave Mara a playful slap on the back which, but for Mara's reflexes, would have knocked her straight to the floor. **"Mistress, vait here; hy kick out de yokels dot took hyu favorite table!"**

"No no no no!" said Agatha, calling her back. "Not this time. We need to go to your _real_ bar."

Mamma leaned in close to Agatha, using only her eyes to look between her and the Princess. **"Oh? Sumting special?"** Agatha nodded. **"As hyu vish, Mistress. Iz karaoke night, hyu know. _Efferyboddy_ come to karaoke night! Should be _fon!_ "**

"Yes," said Agatha, "And this is extremely important: you need to make sure that _only_ Jägers are there tonight. Not even the Jägerfrau. Can you manage that?"

 **"Dollink, hyu vound me,"** said Mamma. **"Uv coz hy ken! Hyu vait here und leave efferyting to Mamma!"**

*********

"What did she mean by 'something special?' " asked Mara as they settled in to their corner table in the "real" bar. Agatha had given her the basics about the differences. The "fake" bar was still real, but specifically for the tourists who might _think_ they want to see real Jäger in action, but really could not handle it. In the "real" bar activities were allowed to get considerably more raucous, thanks to the majority clientele being real Jäger and not human girls in makeup, as the Jägerfrau were.

Though she had come to greatly respect and admire "The Boys," Mara was not, in general, at all comfortable around Jäger. Having one's home village viciously marauded and burned to the ground by a pack of "wild" Jäger and humans could put a damper on one's relationship.

"It's more sustenance for your journey," said Agatha, and grinned. "Huh. I'm not usually that poetic. Anyway, I know how difficult it must be for you to be here." Mara nodded her head vigorously. "You might feel as though you're surrounded by the same enemies that destroyed your village, but... The thing about Jägers is, there may be no one else more loyal to the Heterodyne. Now, I'm going to leave it up to you. Reveal yourself to them now - _all_ of them - and you have a potential army ready to back you up in any fight. But if you're not ready, I'll understand."

"Well..." said Mara, glancing around the room. The Boys were here, sitting together in a table on the other side of the room, watching them. When they caught Mara's eye, they raised their glasses to her and grinned. "They can be quite... heroic," she said. "I understand what you're trying to do. And now that I've seen what, literally, they're made of, it does take a bit of... well, the terror away. I... I should do this. I should be ready to do this. Yes. I _am_ ready to do this."

"Excellent!" said Agatha, scooting from her seat and holding out a hand. She took it, and they slowly made their way through the crowd of drinking, laughing, babbling, and feasting Jäger. As they walked, the room quieted down, until by the time they reached the all-purpose platform at the end, it was silent. Mara made use of her meditation techniques to slow down her triphammer heart while Agatha spoke. She glanced to the exit door, which Mamma herself seemed to be guarding. Wait; that wasn't a battleaxe in her hand, was it-?

"Hallooo," said Agatha, waving her hand once. "Glad there are so many of you here tonight! Er... We won't take much of your time. We know you'd like to get to your singing." She hooked Mara's arm and pulled her closer. "This is my friend, Princess Mara of Guildern. Now, before she says anything, you all need to swear - and I mean _swear_ \- not to repeat anything that she says tonight, to anyone. Got that?"

 ** _"VE SVEAR, MISTRESS!!"_** all of them said at once, giving Mara quite a start. She put a hand on Agatha's to steady herself.

"Great!" said Agatha, grinning. She gestured to the front of the platform. "All yours, Ma'am."

"Ah," said Mara, stumbling a bit. "Hm. Thank you. Ah... Hello, you... Jägerkin!"

 **"Hallooooo, Prinzess!!"** she heard Ognian call out. She smiled nervously at him and pointed. When she looked back, there was a sea of monstrous faces peering at her, waiting patiently for whatever it was she was there to tell them. For a moment, she started to remember _that_ day, and forced that thought aside. It helped to keep her eyeline just above theirs.

"Hm," she said. "Yes. Uh... You know, I could make some big speech and all, but you... people... strike me as the 'get right to it' sort, so... Here it is. My name is... My _full_ name, that is... Is... Mara. _Heterodyne_. Mouseheart. Daughter of Olaf and Cassandra. Granddaughter of Outragio. Meaning, ah, third cousin to your own mistress, Agatha here. Uh, Heterodyne, that is. I'm one... too."

Agatha leaned forward and pointed back to her. "It's not a joke, folks. She's who she says she is."

An unexpectedly long silence ensued, causing the Heterodyne Girls to trade puzzled looks. Agatha stepped forward again to say more.

 **"Yaaaaas!!"** This time it was Maxim. He and Ognian began smacking their steel mugs on their table. They began chanting, which, after a few, was joined by Dimo. **"Priiiinzess! Priiiinzess! Priiiinzess!"**

The chant was swept up in a wave of sound, beginning with The Boys, and then rippling through the room like an expanding circle, until every Jäger in the bar was smashing his (or her) mug against tables, benches, walls, and occasionally each other. Agatha looked to her cousin, who had one hand on her chest and in all ways appeared quite overwhelmed.

A shrill, LOUD whistle ripped through it all, quieting the cacophony into cheerful mutterings. The source of the sound, Mamma Gkika, stepped onto the platform and stood between the two women. She held up her own mug in a toast, which the other Jäger followed.

**"Long liff de Heterodynes!"**

**"Hu-Rah!!"** responded the Jäger, and downed their drinks in one shot.

Mara leaned cautiously to Agatha and spoke in as low a tone as could still be heard. "They don't want proof? They're just accepting my word?"

" _And_ mine." Agatha pointed to her nose. "And what these tell them." She took Mara's hand and throw up both of their arms into a triumphant pose before leading her back to their table. As they passed, the Jäger reached out to touch both of them. Some called out welcoming sentiments; most were applauding. Never at any moment of her life would Mara have imagined this occurring to her. But it was one of the most overwhelmingly... _good_ experiences of her life. Yes. She had to admit this.

She sat down in a daze, trying and failing to take it all in. "They just... accepted me," she said. "All of them. They welcome me."

 **"Hokeh, boyz!"** Mamma called from the platform. **"Ve gonna start de singink! Und in honor of our big-time guests de Heterodynez, all de songs gotta be about Luuuuuff!"**

Some groans erupted from different parts of the room, but were interrupted by **"Hy go forst!"** To Mara's surprise Maxim was running to the front of the room. A random Jäger chortled; he mimed a backhand at the heckler, then whispered to Mamma his choice of song. She grinned, nodded, then went behind a curtain. Suddenly the bar lights dimmed except one above the platform. Colored beams of light snapped on and swayed about the room. A karaoke track of the typical quality of most karaoke tracks began. Suddenly Maxim became solemn. He looked down and swayed to the music, waiting for his cue. When it came, he looked straight at the two Heterodynes and held out a hand.

 **"Hyu izzz so byootiful..."** he sang... much better than Mara had expected. **"To meeeee...."** She tried not to, but couldn't help a quick laugh at the sight, and sound, of a ferocious supersoldier now serenading a room of fellow soldiers with a tender love ballad.

**"-Hyu izzz so byootiful-"**

Mara leaned close to Agatha. "Is _now_ a good time to explain why I'm here?" Off Agatha's dismayed expression: "I don't mean that this hasn't been a wonderful day. Much better than I would have imagined, but you did stress the importance of my being here."

"I know, I know," said Agatha. She sighed.

**"-Ken't hyu see?! HYUZZZ EFFRYTING HY HOPE FOR--!"**

"I need you to be ready," said Agatha, not quite meeting her gaze. "You know that we've been examining wreckage and bodies from Dupree's ship. Between the three of us - and I can't believe it took _that_ to finally get us to work together - we've managed to work out the tech she was using, but that's not enough. We need to know from whom. From _where_. And that remains an extremely baffling, _irritating_ mystery. And I don't want to alarm you more, but Dupree? We haven't found her body. And we know well enough not to assume her death for it."

"My goodness," said Mara.

**"-Such joy und heppiness hyu bring-"**

"But..." she continued, "What is it you need me to be ready _for?_ "

"Anything," said Agatha. "I say that because I have nothing specific. But... you're family, and it's not that I'm trying to put you in harm's way, but strategically, two Heterodynes are better than one. Understand?"

**"-Like a dream-"**

An unwelcome chill shot down Mara's spine. "Agatha-"

"I know," she said. "You follow the path of peace. I can appreciate that now. But at the same time, this is a new and, as you experienced for yourself, extremely dangerous new threat. You know it's not just over and done. You need to be _ready_. For anything. We all do."

"I know," said Mara quietly. "I accept that now." The two were quiet, allowing Mara's attention to drift. She propped her head on her hand and indulged Maxim's soulful balladeering. She made a gentle half-smile and pointed his way. "Have you noticed? He's just singing his heart out, isn't he?"

"So he is," said Agatha with a chuckle. Maxim was, indeed, singing his heart out and gesturing broadly to their table.

**"-Heaffen's gift to me-"**

Agatha furrowed her brow, then slowly leaned away from Mara. Maxim did not follow her, but kept directing his song at-- Oh, dear.

 **"Hyu izzz so byootiful... To... Meeeeeeee..."** As was proper for the song, Maxim let the last note die out on its own, and he lowered his head until the music ended. The room erupted into applause. Mara joined in enthusiastically. Agatha also clapped, but cast glances her way all the while.

Maxim removed his hat and bowed with a flourish before leaving the platform, winking at the last moment. Another Jäger ran onstage to prepare for his song. He seemed less confident than Maxim, and less welcomed by the others.

"I must admit," said Mara, "I thought he did quite well! And that was just adorable, his singing to you like that. They really do 'luff' you, don't they?"

"Uh... he wasn't singing to me."

**"Luff... Excitink und new..."**

Mara cocked her head, then scoffed and waved it off. "Oh, you, pretending to be modest. Well, I could tell. You were _serenaded_ , my dear. Maybe this one will, too."

"Uh-huh," said Agatha, and clasped her hands together. "So tell me: how many 'smoochies' have you given The Boys?"

"How many-?" said Mara, and stiffened. "'Smoochies?' What are you-? I do not give _smoochies_!"

**"-Ve iz expectink hyuuuuuuuuuu-"**

"I'm only passing on what the Boys told me," said Agatha. "Sometimes they do like to go on, and recently they dropped something about you and them and... smoochies."

Mara slapped the table. "They were-! They were just little pecks on the cheek! As-as a friendly greeting! As a sign of respect!"

"All right, I believe you-"

" _Smoochies_. For goodness' sake, I am a happily married woman!" she fumed, flashing her wedding ring. " _Fairy tale_ happy!"

" _Calm down_ , he was only flirting," said Agatha. " _Heavily_ , but it's not as though he's a threat to you and Kelvin. Right?"

**"-Let it flow... It flows back to hyuuuuuu-"**

"Right?"

"Right," Mara said quickly. "I should say not." She eyed The Boys, who again held up their mugs in a toast. "But in future I shall be more, ah, mindful of my conduct towards them. It didn't occur to me that my friendliness would be misconstrued as _OHMYGOD._ "

Mara suddenly gripped Agatha's arm tightly. Agatha winced thanks to the digging in of fingernails, and worked on extracting her arm from under them. She grumbled at her cousin, then stopped. Mara's face was white, her expression one of pure terror. Agatha followed her gaze to... the Jäger currently onstage and trying, but failing, to lead the room in a rousing chorus. But three Jäger seated together made a weak go at joining in.

**"De Luuuff Boat..."**

Mara's mouth was moving, but she spoke too quietly to be heard. Agatha leaned in close enough to put her ear right next to the mouth. "Kesthoj..."

Agatha straightened up. She looked from Mara, to the Jäger, and back. It was bound to happen some day. This was a risk she had considered before bringing her here. Mara had recognized a Jäger - now no longer "wild" - from that day when her home village had been razed to the ground.

Agatha was watching the Jäger onstage to see if he had noticed anything amiss. He did not seem to. She turned her attention back to Mara, whose expression had suddenly and completely changed. Not terror - not even a hint of it. Pure rage.

Mara slammed her hands on the table, pushed herself up, and was halfway to the platform before Agatha could react.

**"Set a coz for adven-VOT DE-??"**

Mara, with a roar to rival a Jägergeneral's, hurled herself with one giant leap onto the platform and solidly into his chest. Being caught by surprise, and confliction on how to handle an enraged Heterodyne, caused him to fall flat on his back. Mara wasted no time straddling on top and laying into him, throwing furious punch after punch onto his chest, his face, his ears - anywhere that her flailing fists could land.

 **"YOUUUUUUUUU!"** she roared. **"WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY? WHY? WHYYYY?"**

" _Mara!!_ " She felt Agatha trying to wrap her arms around her to restrain or drag her away, but that was easy to shrug off. Agatha quickly regretted trying to exert herself, given her injuries. The Jäger on his back made feeble attempts to defend himself, knowing that a true effort could injure or even kill her.

" _Mara, stop this!_ " shouted Agatha, and called over Mamma. She looked back at the crowd, half of whom had stood up, the other half still sitting but just as stunned. None of them knew how to react, barring direction from their Mistress. 

Mamma was there in an instant and wrapped her arms fully around the Princess' waist. Mara tried to push her away and to loosen her grip, but fruitlessly. In one smooth motion Mamma hauled her into the air and leaned back, causing Mara to flail about loudly but helplessly. Agatha grabbed an arm and tried to steady it, but was pushed aside and almost off the platform. The other Jäger in the room gasped, but still did not know what to do.

 **"Hyu _eediots_!"** yelled Mamma. **"Sumvun grab sumting and _hold_ her!"**

 **"NOOOO!!** " Mara shouted. **"LET ME GO!! HE MUST _DIE!!_ "**

Before anyone in the front rows could react, the Boys were here, each grabbing a flailing limb and holding on tight while being careful not to injure her. To their surprise the Princess had quite a bit of raw strength, but not enough to prevent her immobilization.

The battered Jäger rose slowly from the ground and backed away from the others. He removed his hat and held it, squeezing and twisting it in apprehension. He stole glances at a table seating three other Jäger, who were standing and watching him with great concern.

Mara's yells and loud protests eventually died away. Her struggling finally ceased, and she went limp. The only sound in the room came from her inarticulate sobs. Agatha stepped between the others to get close to her. She put a gentle hand on Mara's stomach.

"Are you all right now?"

Mara rolled her eyes at the question and shuddered. "Do I look all right?"

"Mamma, may we use the private room in the corner?"

 **"Uv coz, mistress,"** she said. **"Prinzess? If ve let go, hyu gon keep fightink?"**

"No," she whispered. Mamma nodded to the Boys. Her legs were lowered first, allowing Mamma to support her until she proved she could stand on her own.

 **"Vat hy do?"** said the battered Jäger. **"Vas it my singink? Hy iz taking lessons, hy svear!"**

Mara glared at him, then growled and lunged, but not so violently this time that Agatha couldn't hold her back and turn her around. She began leading Mara off the platform.

Mamma pointed at the Jäger. " ** _Hyu_. Piotr. Follow dem."**

**"Vat? Me?"**

Mara whirled around, her eyes flashing. Agatha stepped between them. "I agree with her," she said. "You should talk this out. Right, Mara? Talking is your way, not war. Not violence. Remember?"

Mara glared at Piotr, who was contrite without understanding why, and finally allowed a slight relaxation. "You're right," she said. "I am... sorry, Agatha. And Mamma Gkika. I don't know—That is, I've wondered about this day for ten years, and I thought—I thought I could-"

"Let's go," said Agatha, taking her arm and leading her the rest of the way to Mamma's office. Piotr followed from a distance, until being beckoned inside by Mamma. Piotr entered, but then so did the three other Jäger from his table. They had quietly followed him.

**"Vat's dis?"**

**"Ve iz vit heem,"** said one.

 **"Ve iz blood brodders,"** said another. **"Ve share fates."** Mamma narrowed her eyes, then waved them all inside and shut the door behind herself.

 **"Hokeh, boyz und gorlz!"** she shouted to the rest of the assembled crowd. **"Ve svitch de theme. How about sum goot old-feshioned _drinkink_ songs?"**

**"HU-RAH!"**

"What is this?" said Agatha, eyeing the quartet. "We only want him."

 **"Forgiff os, Mistress,"** said Piotr. **"Ve iz, how hyu say, vun for all, all for vun?"**

"Hmph," said Agatha. "Mara?"

"I don't care."

"Have a seat, all," said Agatha, gesturing. She waited for them to finish before seating herself between the quartet and Mara. She clasped her hands together on the table. "Mara? Do you want to start?"

Mara shrugged, then slowly raised her head. She tried a few times to speak. The Jäger waited as patiently as ever.

"You've been to Denmark," she finally said. "Haven't you? I don't exactly recall the rest of you, but I know _you_ were. About ten years ago? A tiny village called Kesthoj? Ring any bells?"

The Jäger turned to each other and conferred, then parted and resumed their previous spots. Piotr seemed to be their de facto spokesman.

 **"Ve tink so, yas,"** he said. The others nodded.

Mara nodded to herself. "Hm. That's good that you remember. Would you also happen to remember... raiding that same village? Pillaging it and plundering it and _slaughtering everyone - man, woman, child, young, old, sick, healthy - and **burning it to the ground?? Do you remember that??**_ "

"Mara..." cautioned Agatha. "Path of peace, path of peace."

The quartet traded furtive looks. All of them removed their hats at once. **"Yas,"** said one. **"Ve remember."**

"Your honesty is," Mara growled, " _Refreshing_. Now perhaps you could explain to me, **_why you did that??_** "

 **"Dot vas _hyu_ village?"** said Piotr.

" _Yes_ ," said Mara. "I may or may not be its only survivor. But yes. Kesthoj was my home village. Until you and your ... 'people'... destroyed it."

 **"Ve din know!"** said another Jäger. **"Ve din know dere vas a _Heterodyne_ in dot village! Pleaz belieff os, Prinzess!"**

"What does it matter if there was a Heterodyne or not??" she snapped. "Why did you do what you did in the first place?"

 **"Ve vas lost!!"** cried Piotr. He looked to Agatha. **"Mistress: ve iz de Lost Vuns. Ve iz de vuns who-"**

" _Not_ to me," said Agatha. "To her."

Piotr nodded and turned her way. **"Prinzess, mebbe hyu dun know dis, but ve iz de Lost Jäger. De Heterodyne, _dey_ vas lost, und most uv de Jäger joined de Baron. But ve couldn't do it! Ve tot, beck den, ve vas doink de right ting und not sorving heem. Ve stood firm und vould sorve no vun but de Heterodyne!"**

**"But de trobble vas, dot meant ve sorved no vun. Ve had no porpose. Nottink to liff for. Ve started to lose hope, und vit no vun to keep order, ve vent... krazy. De bad kind of krazy. Ve ran vit ennyvun dot could point os to a fight. Din haff to be a _goot_ fight. Ennyting to pretend ve vas doink sumting. Ve vent mad vit despair und pain und ve attacked und keeled de veak. De sick. Keeds und bebbies. Ve din care no more. Dot is dishonorable for us Jäger, und honor iz efferyting! Ve vas _Lost!_ "**

**"Prinzess,"** said another. His hands were clasped together as if in supplication. **"Ve iz _ashamed_ uv vat heppened. By de time de Baron's pipple found us, ve vere villing to join heem. Or ve four vas. De rest vas not. Not de odder six. Dey eider fought beck und vas keeled, or keeled demselfs! De odder Jäger, dey dun like os. Sum tell os, ve shoulda _all_ keeled ourselfs. Sum dun tink ve deserve hats. But ve iz tryink to..."**

 **"Redeem ourselfs,"** continued yet another. **"Now dot de Mistress iz beck, ve been sorvink de Heterodyne as good as de old days! Ve iz tryink to be de best Jäger dot enny could be. Mebbe ve neffer be again, but ve try."**

 **"Prinzess,"** said Piotr. **"Vill hyu forgiff os? Even if no odder Jäger does again, if _hyu_ do..."**

Mara just stared. Not at them, but somewhere random. A spot on the table.

"Piotr," said Agatha. "I am sorry; I should know the rest of your names. Could you help us out?"

**"Axel."**

**"Augustus."**

**"Dietrich."**

"Pleased to meet you all," said Agatha, nodding. "I think it's admirable of you to try to mend your ways. The times of the Great War, my father and uncle missing... Those were dark times for everyone. A lot of people did things they deeply regret. Terrible things. But can they still be forgiven?"

"When you attacked my village," said Mara, "Do you recall seeing a particularly large man? Fair-haired, like me? Braided hair, including his beard? Standing on high ground and fighting like a beast?"

The quartet traded looks. Axel and Dietrich nodded. **" _Yas_ ,"** said Axel. **"He vas de only vun puttink op a fight dot day!"**

"Wrong answer, boys," said Agatha. They seemed puzzled, then cringed in contrition.

 **"Ve iz eediots,"** said Piotr. **"He vas hyu fadder. Vazn't he."**

She nodded.

 **"Hy _knew_ he smelled goot!"** said Dietrich. He pointed at her. **"Hy remember seeing a gorl by heem. Fighting vit heem? Togedder? Vas dot _hyu_ , Prinzess?"**

"Yes," she said. "But I wouldn't call it 'fighting together.' I need to know what happened to him."

 **"Ve dun know, Prinzess,"** said Piotr. **"He vas fightink, den he vas gone. Keeled, escaped, captured? Ve dun know. De Baron's pipple came after de fight. Dey came vhen de village vas burnink. But _hyu_ escaped, Prinzess. How hyu do dot?"**

"It's not important," she said. "So. After all these years."

"I see this as an opportunity," said Agatha. "Such as: for forgiveness."

Mara sighed, long and loud. She threw Agatha a Look. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I've renounced violence, and then... tonight I took a million steps backward from that. All this time trying to cleanse myself of anger, gone in an instant. I had no idea so much was still there. Perhaps I'm... Perhaps I need forgiveness, as well. I don't know."

 **"Hyu iz Heterodyne,"** said Piotr. **"Ve iz Jäger. Hyu dun apologize to _os_."**

" _I_ do," said Mara. "I'm hardly above reproach. My own behavior was... dishonorable. We have that in common, at least. And... Yes. I do forgive you. All of you." They grinned and exchanged looks of great relief. " _But that does not mean_ ," she was quick to add, "That anything is forgotten."

 **"Ve understand, Prinzess,"** said Augustus.

"Boys," said Agatha, "Please stand up now." They did so immediately. "I want you to greet your new Mistress properly."

Mara looked to her, puzzled, and then back to the four in time to see them look her straight in the eye, bow their heads, and drop to one knee.

"Wait a-- What? _What?_ "

 **"Ve svear to sorve hyu, Prinzess,"** said Piotr. **"To de death."** The others repeated his vow.

"Agatha! No! I-I can't have...!"

Agatha looked down her nose again. Mara sputtered unintelligible protests for a few moments before forming proper words. "What am I going to do with _Jäger_... in _Guildern_??"

*****************

The children were already asleep by the time Mara returned home. She threw her arms around Kelvin's neck and covered his face with kisses before settling into several long, deep ones. When they finally parted, it was Kelvin who had the bigger smile.

"So how was your day, honey?" he said. "Without divulging any super-secret secrets, of course."

"Ah-ha-ha," she said. "Yes. Secrets."

She was quiet a long time.

"Honey?"

"Sorry, Darling," she said. "Um... Do you remember my little 'joke' about not bringing any Jäger home with me?"


	15. Return of a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far!  
> \--A rather revealing round of karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> \---
> 
> Our Heroes sort out and suss out a few things.

\---------------------------

Hovering above what constituted the mutual borders of all three empires was Castle Wulfenbach, naturally dwarfing the ambassadorial airship of Emperor Tarvek. Each airship displayed the three flags of themselves and their respective allies. Not yet having made her presence known was Empress Agatha, which rarely failed to make her two former suitors nervous, even if she _always_ kept them waiting, whether due to a death-defying escape against impossible odds, or as was typically the case these days, simple tardiness.

The two Emperors waited silently and impatiently in a conference room that had been repurposed as a lab. Gathered and sorted inside were the combined efforts of their search of Dupree's ship, both technological and organic. Who was to say that the pirate queen didn't have her share of constructs onboard? Or Dupree herself, if any of the recovered body parts turned out to be hers. Alas, not as far as they could tell.

Gilgamesh sat slumped in the largest, and therefore primary, seat, poking idly at a small piece of debris while drumming his fingers. Tarvek demonstrated better posture but spent his time glancing at his pocketwatch, winding it up, buffing smudged spots with his sleeve, and conducting other activities with it no doubt meant to hide his dizzying intellect.

Gil's drumming became louder and more impatient. Its crescendo was interrupted by Tarvek's hand slamming with cobra-speed onto Gil's, ending the arhythmic composition. Gil stared at the hand on top of his and debated yanking it away, or perhaps resorting to something as juvenile as a thumb-wrestling match. Had the wait been _that_ long, though, to reduce them to this? Finally he withdraw the hand with as much dignity as he could muster, straightened up, adjusted his coat, and cleared his throat.

"Care for a beverage?" he asked quietly.

"No," said Tarvek.

"Water? Tea? Coffee?"

" _No, thank you_ ," said Tarvek.

"Well, hydration is important," said Gil, "So-" He stood and went to the door to the room, poked out his head, and gave his food and beverage request to the nearest minion. As soon as the order was placed, he returned to his seat and resumed fighting his boredom, not by drumming his fingers, but by cleaning his fingernails. With his teeth. Tarvek caught a glimpse of that, barely stifled a look of disgust, and turned subtly away from the sight.

Another servant knocked at the door, was given entrance, then stood at attention. "Herr Wulfenbach! Her Ladyship Most High has been sighted and is enroute!"

"Uhh, finally," groaned Tarvek, which earned him a Look from his co-ruler. Gil stood up, dismissed the servant, then gave the room another look to make certain everything was just so. He nodded to himself and held his coat lapels regally. And then they both ran from the room.

Approaching Castle Wulfenbach and the Sturmvoraus airship at great speed were twelve torchmen from Castle Heterodyne. The three in the front row each held a banner of a New Europan ruler, with the Heterodyne banner in the middle. In the center of the torchmen phalanx flew a figure in brilliant gold and white battle armor, the shining Heterodyne insignia taking up most of the front chest. While mostly adhering to the Princess' specifications, there had been some changes, blatant and subtle. The upper torso had been pushed out to have more... chest room. Her Ladyship Most High had also added decorative metallic wings on either side of the helmet, and yet more "flair" all around the suit so there was no mistaking who was rocketing her way to this gathering.

Agatha saw two cargo doors opening under Castle Wulfenbach, and was both relieved and disappointed. Not that she had hoped to be challenged as an enemy intruder by the entire fleet, but maybe just... something small sent her way, like a little missile or another flying clank. Something she could triumph over before landing inside. But... No, she put that silly thought from her mind. It weren't as if Gil could read her mind. Besides, any attempts to create mind-reading devices had, so far, resulted in fried brains.

She landed in the cargo bay, followed by the rest of the torchmen. They formed a protective circle around her as she stood arms akimbo. Then she and the torchmen waited. Hm. Well, this was disappointing. No minions to greet her. Not even one of those people with glowing sticks to guide flying devices safely to the ground. This was not like Gil to keep her waiting; that was _her_ job.

Moments before she was about to give up, open up the armor, and change into more regal clothing, a large door at the end of the hangar whooshed open, and Gil and Tarvek emerged, clearly both in some unspoken race to reach her. The torchmen snapped to attention, and she stood arms akimbo again until the two Emperors reached her position. Then the battle armor HSSSSed as it opened dramatically. She stepped down and adjusted her hair. Her green and ivory flightsuit was skintight and showed _every_ curve. Gil tried to speak first, but was stopped short before even starting.

A slight widening of the eyes got away from Tarvek before he managed to narrow them and present a scowl of disapproval. "Must you always keep us waiting?" he said.

"Couldn't be helped," said Agatha. "And I wanted to fly at top speed – sound times five – to make up the time, but then the torchmen couldn't have kept up. They don't have those upgrades... yet."

"'Sound times five?' " asked Gil. "As in five times the speed of sound?"

Agatha stifled a smirk. "Give or take." She held a hand out to the side without looking. A torchman handed her a dressing bag that included her glasses and other changes of clothing. She put on the spectacles right away and snuck in another hair adjustment.

"Agatha," said Tarvek, "Are you glowing?"

Her giggle and flip of her hair were subtle, but did not escape their notice. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said. "But if by 'glowing,' you're wondering if I'm... expecting something-"

"I mean _literally_ glowing," he said, pointing at her. "Residually, but... Were you drinking Dyne water?"

Her cheerful façade dropped. "And if I were?" she asked pointedly. "It's native to Mechanicsburg and happens to be a refreshing drink."

"Yes," said Gil, "One that could cause you to explode if you don't properly expel the-"

"-the energy, yes, yes," she said over him. "We were all there. And now I understand what it does, and how to work with it. So! Shall we convene, gentlemen? I'll need a private room for changing first." She started to move past them, but they stayed put. "Boys?" she said, looking back.

Tarvek pointed a thumb at the armor. "Is this what took out Dupree's ship?"

"Not the specific suit," she said, "But of similar design. The original was lacking a certain style to it. But I'm working on that. Are we going?" She gestured to the door. Again, her co-rulers stayed put. "What? Make your own suits."

Tarvek stroked his chin in thought. "In progress," he said. "But I'm afraid mine doesn't have the top speed of yours."

"Well, that's hard to do when it keeps hitting the ground," said Gil. That earned him a glare that amused rather than intimidated him. "All right, let's head for your dressing room. I-I mean, we will _escort_ you there, and then we'll convene in Meeting Room 1138."

She smirked at that and resumed her stroll from the hangar, at an unexpectedly high speed. She had excess energy to burn, after all. The men resumed their unspoken race and struggled to keep up with her.

After a minute or so of silent walking, she said to neither in particular. "I thought you were used to my fashionably late entrances by now. You're not both in a mood, are you?"

"No more than usual," said Tarvek.

"Oh, so you _are_ in a mood," she said.

"I, for one, didn't mind the wait," said Gil.

"It's true," said Tarvek. "He spent the time quite creatively, and composed an entire symphony solely for the phalangeal percussion section."

"Hm," said Agatha skeptically. "Do I want to hear it?"

"Get wound, Sturmvoraus," said Gil in a tone suggesting that it had been used often enough to qualify as a catchphrase, and then had worn out its welcome.

******

Agatha emerged from the adjoining room dressed for business. She knew better than to wear white for this occasion, and had donned a sturdy gown of brown and green. A beige tool bag hung off her right hip. Tinted goggles sat perched just at her hairline. She clapped her gloved hands together and rubbed them vigorously, then stood arms akimbo again.

"What's first?" she said.

"The best, I think," said Gil, and gestured to a very large device cobbled together with as much intact debris as possible, and then supplemented with the two Emperors' attempts to fill in gaps and replace missing pieces. Agatha had already shipped over her own collection, and recognized the pieces she had unknowingly contributed.

"This should be a working recreation of that field generator," said Gil. "Not just the concussive aspects, but the light-bending, too." He picked up a smaller device with a few knobs and antennae sticking out. "I can switch it on with this. Now, we expect it to-"

"Hold it!" said Agatha. "What do you mean, this is-? You put this together without me? Why would you do that?"

The men traded puzzled looks. Tarvek spoke first. "Why is that wrong? We had everything collected and studied; it was time to assemble!"

"Yes," said Agatha, "But we were supposed to be doing that to-geth-er. Isn't that why we're here?"

"That's not the _only_ reason," said Gil. "Also to figure out the who and the where of all this. But if we were supposed to wait, then our apologies. Projects like this are so few and far between these days, we... got carried away, I suppose."

She looked to Tarvek, who offered only a contrite shrug. "Yes, I know how that feels," she grumbled. "But at least let me look at it. Agreed? Don't touch those knobs until I get back!"

She approached the machine, hand on hip, stroking her chin, another fluff of the hair, and studied the front and sides. There was an egress in the back that she wasted no time exploring. "Sweet lightning," she said from inside.

"I know," said Gil. "This tech is ingenious. But where it's _from_ is what we need to-"

"I meant," she said, "You turn it on _now_ and it'll kill us all, your fleet, and maybe beyond!"

"Agatha," said Tarvek, "This is no time to exaggerate."

She poked her head around from the egress. Her cheeks already had smudges of grease. "Do I look like I'm exaggerating?"

" _What_ is the problem?" said Gil.

"Oh, where to start," she muttered. Tool after tool was whipped from her belt, sometimes for one in each hand at two separate tasks. Gil let her have her oneupmanship for the moment, then ran out of patience and all but slammed down his controller.

"Agatha!" he grumped. When she ignored him, he stepped behind the machine and grabbed the business end of one of her spanners. She had been humming to herself to focus, and cut her current note short.

"Gil, I am _working_."

"I can see that," he said, letting go of her tool. "But at what? Why am I not supposed to turn it on? We've been assembling it for days now. Studying it, reverse-engineering, crafting replacement parts. My controller will keep its radius and intensity at a minimum. It can be activated safely!"

"No, that's the problem," she said, and stepped away to rejoin her colleagues. "It's still missing parts. I saw nothing in here that would respond to those controls. There's nothing to keep it from expanding into infinity at full power!"

"Again with trying to show us up!" said Gil. "Must this happen every time we meet?"

"Just because I'm right doesn't mean I'm showing you up!"

Tarvek held up a hand. "If I may-"

"We are not mental midgets, 'Your Ladyship!' " said Gil. "Honestly, do you think I can't put together a dimmer switch for a doomsday weapon? Me??"

"I am not saying that!"

"Then what are you saying??"

" ** _I'm_ saying don't switch it on!!** "

Gil and Agatha stopped abrubtly and turned as one to Tarvek. He pushed the controller away from Gil's immediate reach.

"I meant, not in here," he clarified. "I happen to agree with her. Better to examine it just a little more, then find some remote, uninhabited area to set it off. But until we can do that, I propose that we use this occasion constructively, and continue examining _everything_ we know about Bang, her ship, her crew. All of this debris, all of these parts, all of these... bodies."

"You already have _my_ story about it," she grumbled. "And Mara's. By the way, are any of these arms, legs, or organs... Bang's?" The men shook their heads. "And I had such high hopes," she sighed. "And _thank you_ , Tarvek, for applying appropriate caution here." She clapped her hands together again. "So what do we have here? Unknown metals or alloys? Familiar construction or assembly styles? Part of somebody's insignia? Dirt from another continent?"

"None of the above," said Tarvek. "So far."

Agatha sighed in frustration and gave her hair a brief tug on both sides of her head. "We're off to a great start."

******

The trio toiled for two hours uninterrupted, aside from a lovely spread of hors d'oeuvres, mini sandwiches and Schnapps, and finally discovered... nothing! Not even a manufacturer's seal or address. Even the remnants of books and dirty magazines were locally printed and in the common tongue. Leather was leather, steel was steel, and egos were egos. Someone – it didn't matter who - accused the others of withholding evidence. Another hinted at corruption of evidence. A third implied that their new responsibilities had made them "fat, dull and complacent," which did not go over well with the other two. They were most assuredly not "fat."

It wasn't long now before the room became a cacophony of slammed fists, thrown dishes, tossed salads, and of course, raised voices. And then a noise like a combination of a hundred people blowing across empty jugs, and a swarm of a million bees, filled the room. Agatha covered her ears, Tarvek cringed as though hearing fingernails on chalk, and Gil flung open a door and began barking orders at the first poor schlub that happened to be in sight.

A brilliant beam of light then poured through a spot on the ceiling that had no visible means of producing any light or sound. The horrible buzzing sound faded away as the light began flickering and changing colors. It was streaming inside at an angle, and most of the light was spread along a far wall. Eventually the flickering and colors managed to coalesce until resembling the projected image of... a man. Thanks to the light's angle, he was elongated and distorted like a shadow near sunset, but could otherwise be seen dressed in military-like attire – perhaps an officer's uniform – but missing any familiar design or insignia. Even his hat was much like an ordinary, wide-brimmed cavalry hat with one side pinned up.

The buzzing was replaced by a brief bit of static, followed by the projected figure clearing his throat.

"Ah, excuse me," he said. The voice was a congenial tenor. One might argue "friendly," but the assembled Emperors knew better. "Good day to you. I hope that a Herr Wulfenbach is present at this time?"

Herr Wulfenbach wasted no time with pleasantries. " _Who_ are you? _What_ do you want with us? _How_ did-?"

"-not, please fetch him for this message," continued the projection. "This recording will be repeated once. Now, Her Majesty sends her best to you and is really looking forward to a face-to-face someday, but she's afraid that will have to wait."

"Albia?" said Tarvek.

Gil jabbed his finger at the image. "Listen! You tell your old Queen Harridan that she's playing with a barrel of death rays!! We will not-!!"

"Gil, this is a recording, remember?" said Agatha, pushing down his arm. "Listen for clues already!"

"-Learned a thing or two, well, that's ace!"

Tarvek let out a brief hiss in frustration. "And we missed something."

"SHH!"

"Don't blame our former colleague for all the mayhem earlier," the deceptively congenial projection said. "True, she does love her work more than we could have hoped for, but really, it was to give some of our equipment a bit of a test. We hoped to pick up a sample or two of some your little Sparkly brains, but it wasn't to be, looks like. But try and try again, we say here."

"And where is _here_!" snapped Gil, who once again flung open the door, but left the room this time to deliver detailed orders to his minions. Tarvek and Agatha remained inside to give the recording their full attention. There was something maddeningly familiar about his accent. He would be speaking the common tongue perfectly, but for the odd pronunciation, inflection, and even some of the wording. The softness of the R's reminded Tarvek of an English accent, but it was just different enough to make him second-guess. This made Tarvek regret that he was not even more well-traveled than he already was.

Gil returned to the room presently and whispered to them that he had his people searching for the source of the recording. Tarvek only nodded vaguely, doing his best to work out their virtual visitor's body language and facial expressions. The distorted image added to the puzzle without making it an impossibility. He did give them points for the challenge, though. It was rather unlikely that the bad angle was a mistake.

"-what Her Majesty regrets is that this really isn't about you," said the projection. "It's about reestablishing our place in the world. Rejoining lost kin. And... well, I'm not really supposed to divulge this, but a spot of revenge, too. Now, not on _you_ , good Herr Wulfenbach, or your esteemed co-rulers. Trouble is, you all happen to be taking up a lot of, shall we say, real estate that Her Majesty needs before... ahh, but there I'm yabbering again. The _real_ message is this: you – you three rulers and your people, that is - need to flee this lovely plot of land you call New Europa, or be destroyed. Personally _I'm_ content to stay at home. I still haven't gotten used to your cold Christmases, but Her Majesty wants you out, so out you go. Now I'm sure you think the toys you've seen so far are the peak of our prowess, but they're not. Really. They're not. In fact, how about a tease for you? Call it a little peek at what's to come if you resist. Do you have a window or porthole or something nearby? Look out your left side, then. Sorry, it's—what? – _port_ side. Right." He grinned and shrugged sheepishly. "I'm not really a naval man."

Gil and Agatha crept over to the portside windows and peeked out. Tarvek stayed where he was to watch their "visitor." The outside view was as expected: various airships in the Wulfenbach fleet accompanying the flying Castle.

"There!" cried Agatha, pointing. Gil looked just in time to see another light beam shooting down from... somewhere... at nearly the same angle as the projection in the room. But this light beam hit one of the smaller ships in the fleet—and sliced it in two. A flash of light, and a cargo ship was cut in twain and spilling its contents and its crew as the two halves began deflating and plummeting to the ground.

 **"BATTLESTATIONS!"** Gil was already out of the room by the time he finished the word. Klaxons started up one after another all over the ship. Shouting filled the corridors, all dwarfed by Herr Wulfenbach's own as orders were conveyed left and right.

Tarvek stayed and kept watching.

"I think right about now," said the projected man, "You should have seen a demonstration of some kind. Brutal, I know, but such are, regrettably, the ways of war. You're probably running around now, trying to work out where it came from and all that. And if you can, I doff my hat to you, sir! Then we'd know we've got ourselves a worthy opponent! But if it's any consolation, we're done for today. Sorry about the mess, but you know, it will get messier if you don't make the right decision. We'll be in touch. Have a nice day while you can."

Tarvek's tone was deceptively calm. "Who are you? You're not a recording."

The figure smiled and waved in a rehearsed manner. Tarvek lunged at the image and slammed a fist on the table. " **You're not a recording! Answer me!** "

"Tarvek!" Agatha called from behind him. "Why are you still here? You should be heading for your airship! I'm getting my suit from the hangar and-!"

"-And doing what?" he said. "Flying around to engage an unknown enemy?"

"It's better than nothing!" she said. "Do you even know what just happened? Have you looked outside? It sliced one of Gil's ships in half!"

"From above?"

"Yes, from above!" she said. "Like this projection. And why is it still on? Has the recording started over?"

"Oh," said the figure. "I lied about that. I'm not a recording."

"See??" said Tarvek. "I was right!"

Gil rushed into the room, his arms spread. "What are you _doing_ in here?? We're under attack, and you're both standing around??"

The figure held up a finger. "No need for all the shouting, friend," he said. "I'm just on my way out. Nice meeting you all, Emperors Gilgamesh and Tarvek. Ah, and we mustn't forget the lovely Empress Agatha. Hooroo!"

With that, the light snapped off as quickly as it had been turned on. Thankfully, there was no deafening buzzing noise to accompany the departure. Gil stood stunned, looking to the ceiling and back.

"I knew it wasn't a recording!!" he bellowed. "And that means they're right on top of us!"

"I'm not convinced," said Tarvek.

"Oh, well, you go ahead and work out your nagging doubts," said Gil. "I've got an enemy to engage!"

"I need a globe!" said Tarvek. "He was spoon-feeding us clues; let's get them sorted out!"

"Oh, clues?" said Gil. "How about this one? It's Albia!!"

" _I'm not convinced!_ " said Tarvek. He looked to Agatha for support, who seemed to want to give it, but ultimately she just shrugged and followed Gil from the room, leaving Tarvek alone with his clues.

Agatha kept pace with Gil, who juggled with practiced ease their conversation and the steady stream of minions and other servants that provided updates or received orders.

"So, what _is_ the origination point?" she asked. "If it's a cloaked ship, I know some battle armor that can make short work of it." She tried not to grin, but failed.

"So far, all my people are able to tell me is that the angle and dissipation of the beam suggest that it originated well above the maximum altitude of any airship," he said.

"Then, they have a ship that _can_ get that high?" asked Agatha.

"I've been firing missiles, death rays and flying clanks at their approximate location since my ship went down," said Gil. "They're all disappearing into the distance."

"That doesn't make sense," she said, and stopped. "Hang on. Were you tracking the signal's location at all, while it was projecting?"

Gil huffed in frustration. "What did I just finish telling you? We've been firing at its approximate location!"

"I'm trying to help you find its _actual_ location," she huffed back. She fished around in her pouch, then retrieved an item that reminded Gil of a cigarette case. "If the source of that death ray is still on, or even just giving off vestigial signals, I think I can modify this to detect them and-"

"What?" said Gil. "And what is that, exactly?"

She glanced at it, then back to him. "A talkbox. I thought I gave you one of these?"

"No, you- Agatha, I don't have time for this," he said. "You need to send out your torchmen! And Tarvek...! You know what; forget about him. He's only useful when it suits his purpose, and damned if I know how this doesn't suit him now!"

"Gil!" said Agatha. "I'm trying to find another way to detect that death ray! Not just shooting things wildly and hoping something hits! Let me work with this for a few minutes!"

"Well, _do_ it, then!"

"Don't you bark orders at _me!_ "

"I've got it!" shouted Tarvek from a far end of the corridor. He waved frantically at them until they looked his way, then calmed himself and merely hurried to meet them. "I am... 95 percent certain I know who the enemy is!"

"Good!" said Gil. "I'll raise you 5 percent, so we can prepare for war with England!"

"That's just what they want!" said Tarvek. "We'd be doing their job for them to attack England!"

"Our mystery man and Queen want England?" said Gil. "They can have it!"

"For the love of Hipparchus, why don't you have a globe??" said Tarvek. "My empire for a globe!"

"Ooo, is that a promise?" said Gil, leaning closer.

"Tarvek, just tell us!" said Agatha. "I think we know our geography well enough."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Listen: he mentioned revenge. Reuniting with kin. _Re_ establishing their place in the world. And don't forget that he's used to a place where Christmas is _not_ cold."

"So?" said Gil. "She probably controls the weather for the whole island. It could be 22 degrees every day there, for all we know."

" _Exactly_ ," said Tarvek. "For all we know. Albia's whole foreign policy for years – centuries—has been based on isolation."

"Your point?" said Gil. "Look, that fellow tried to hide his speech, but I detected a bit of 'Wooster' in him. He's got a similar accent."

"And I believe that the people of Dinnunder do, too!"

Gil and Agatha traded looks. "Did you just say 'dinnunderdoodoo?'" he asked. "What the hell is-?"

"No!" said Tarvek. "Dinnunder! A footnote to history, but-"

"Oh! Oh!" said Agatha, pointing at him excitedly. "I think I—That does sound familiar! Something about England, they, uh... they..."

Gil groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They sent their criminals halfway around the world. Exiled them... what was it? Two? Three centuries ago? to the island of Dinnunder."

"Not an island," said Tarvek. "A continent. An entire continent of criminals, or rather, what Albia deemed to be criminals in her eyes. No doubt some of them Sparks. Maybe a high percentage of them. We don't know . And I'll bet that none of them are happy to be there."

"And you think they've spent all this time plotting their revenge?" said Gilgamesh. "Building their own tech in total isolation, until now?"

"Doesn't it fit the clues?" said Tarvek. "Well? What do you think?"

Gil and Agatha traded looks, then shrugged simultaneously. "It does make a certain sense," he said. "If you're right, Sturmvoraus, Albia's made a mess that _we're_ expected to clean up!"

"Should we try to contact her?" said Agatha. "Reach out for, dare I say it, an alliance? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Tarvek scoffed. "That strategy rarely ends well. But I'm not against at least the attempt to make contact. You've still got your man Wooster there, right?"

"I'm already preparing a message for him," said Gil. He sighed. "Well, friends. We were all getting dull and complacent in peacetime. Careful what we wish for?"

" _I_ never wished for an end to peace," said Tarvek. "It's the lack of time to devote to my studies and experiments that's been so vexing. That's been so... dulling."

"And very well," said Agatha with a dramatic sigh. "I'll admit it: I _have_ been putting on weight lately."

*********

The not-recorded message from the man believed to be from Dinnunder did not lie; no additional attacks occurred on the combined New Europan fleet that day. Agatha's quick check with her own Castle confirmed this. Still, patrols were established, and Agatha settled in to work out a means to locate the source of that death ray. She opened the casing of her talkbox, studied it, poked around. Time was of the essence here. It had been used before to find her in Dupree's ship. Surely it could...

Agatha removed her spectacles and rubbed her eyes. She redonned them, then took a closer look. The excess energy of the Dyne water had worn off by now. Her mind was no longer firing a billion thoughts a second. Good. She could focus better this way. And yet...

There were no gears, sprockets, washers, bolts, fuses. There were wires that appeared to be too thin and delicate to exist, and what appeared to be a wee version of her cousin's self-replenishing battery. And tiny squares of extremely thin metal that seemed to have even smaller wires than-

She replaced the casing and sighed. Another rub of the eyes and fingers run through her hair. What was missing? Why was-? She hummed atonally to help her focus. Focus. _Focus_. With a frustrated grunt, she looked about the room to confirm that she was alone, then switched on the box's power. After a pause, she pressed a button, then waited. The box 'booped' with a steady beat while she waited.

Not long after, the small, round screen lit up. Her cousin's smiling visage popped into view. "Hello, hon! It's good to hear from you! How are things?"

"Uhh," said Agatha, rubbing the back of her neck, "Could be better. A little bit of a crisis right now, so I have to be quick."

"Oh, dear!" said Mara. "Do you need my help with something?"

"... _Yes_ ," said Agatha. "As quickly as you can, when you tracked me to Dupree's ship; how exactly did you do that with the talkbox?"

For a moment, Mara appeared puzzled. "I didn't tell you? I thought I'd-"

"Mara, please," she said. "The clock is ticking."

"Of course! Sorry!" said Mara. "Well, the tracker I built was based on..."


	16. Where Women Glow and Men Plunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story So Far!  
> \--Our Heroes sussed and sorted some things  
> \--Agatha can stop any time she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."
> 
> \---
> 
> Kent hyu hear, kent hyu hear de t'under?

\--------------------------

Mara switched off her talkbox and returned to the Family Room, where Family Time had been briefly interrupted while she answered Her Ladyship's call. She smiled at the children still in play, and settled in beside her husband.

"What did she need?" he asked.

Mara offered a mild shrug. "Just some questions about one of my devices. She seemed a bit harried. I hope everything's all right?"

"Would she tell you if it weren't?"

Mara thought a moment, then shrugged again. "I honestly don't know. Nothing about pirates, I hope."

Kelvin smiled, then returned his attention to the other occupants of the room: their children. He had brought his lute, but singing had been postponed until Mara's return. But first, she wanted to watch little Edward playing with his "chemical elements" blocks. Each wooden block represented an element from the periodic table; she hoped that he might lay them out in order, but instead he was stacking them up as high as he could, only to knock them down again while making explosion sounds. So much for any Spark signs... yet. He _was_ only three years old, though.

"Poppa? Momma?" said Isabel, busy with her crayon drawings. "May I bring the Jäger to school tomorrow?"

Her parents exchanged looks. Kelvin did a double take to see if Mara really was paling suddenly. She was. He decided to answer for them both. "I'm... We don't think that's a good idea, honey," he said. Mara nodded in agreement. "But we're curious why you want them in school with you?"

"Tomorrow is Job Day," said Isabel. "Mrs. Seinfrich wants us to bring somebody to talk about their job."

"What sort of 'job' do you think they have?" he asked.

She shrugged. "They serve Heterodynes," she said. "So... their job is whatever we say it is, right?"

"No," said her mother. "That's not how it works. They might 'do whatever we say,' but they're soldiers first. We must respect that. Speaking of their 'serving Heterodynes,' remember, honey; people still don't know about us."

"Why?"

"It's... We're not ready to yet," said her mother. "There's still much work to be done first. So please, you must continue as before. Don't offer this information to people."

Her father nodded. "And the Jäger are only visiting Guildern, like any other guest here."

"Dietrich said that Jäger don't visit Guildern because it's boring," said Isabel. Her father sighed and rolled his eyes. "But don't worry; I told them it's _not_ boring and that there are many edutainments here!"

"Thank you, honey," said her father. "You surely straightened them out."

"So, may I bring them?"

"No," said her mother. "I'm sorry, honey. We hadn't been clear. They will _not_ accompany you to school."

"But whyyyyyyy?"

"Oh, that's _really_ not helping your case."

"Is it because they look scary?" said Isabel. "They won't hurt anyone. Remember? They knelt before me and Edward and Silas and swore to protect us!"

"Yes, they did, but-"

"With their lives!"

" ** _Isabel!_** " her mother snapped with unexpected force. Isabel shrank back and went wide-eyed. " _We have told you our decision, and you will respect it! We said **No**!_ "

A silence fell on the room. Even Edward stopped playing with his blocks as if afraid to make a sound. Mara quickly tamped down her anger and prepared to voice an apology; Kelvin put a hand on her thigh.

"Dear?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Momma," said Isabel, her eyes moistening and voice wavering. "I didn't know you'd get so angry. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry!"

"Sweetie; please come here," said her mother gently, leaning forward and holding her arms wide. Isabel jumped to her feet and ran over. Edward, not one to miss out on such things, followed her and was swept into their father's arms. When Silas realized he was left out, he whimpered until his father freed up an arm to embrace him, too.

"I'm not angry with you," said Mara, and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "It was wrong for me to raise my voice like that. You've done nothing wrong. I know you're fond of our Jägerkin friends, but please: You must trust our judgment."

"Yes, Momma."

"I think it's time for a song," said Kelvin. The others quite agreed. He set down Edward to pick up his lute.

"I have one!" said Isabel, pulling away from her mother and smiling as if there had never been tears. "Poppa, you know this:

_Mechanicsburg, Mechanicsburg, Welcome to Mechanics-!"_

"Nooooo," Kelvin groaned. "Please, we've been hearing that for months!"

"But I like it!"

"Yes, but not everyone shares your _sustained_ enthusiasm for it," he said. "Not that we don't love the city or our dear cousin there. But what other songs do we know?"

Mara perked up. "Itsy Bitsy Spider?"

Isabel scoffed. "That's a kids' song."

"Ah...But-"

"I know another one!" said Isabel. "Poppa, if I sing it, can you figure out the notes to play?"

"As long as you sing clearly, honey," he said.

Isabel smiled, then thought about the words. She moved her hand in tempo while singing.

" _Als Büblein klein an der Mutterbrust,_  
_Hop heißa bei Regen und Wiiind_  
_Da war der Sekt schon meine Lust-"_  


"Isabel," said her mother, "Where did you learn that? I'm fairly certain that's a drinking song!"

"I dunno," she said. "I've just heard people singing it before."

"Well, I don't-"

"But, Momma, there's more! _Denn der Regen, der regnet jeglichen Taaaaaaaaaa-_ " As Isabel held the note, another one somehow issued from her throat, intercepted it, and created a new note from the union. She stopped suddenly and made a face.

"Oh, that was weird," she said.

"It's all right, honey," said her father, who had been strumming along. "Keep going."

"Hold on," said her mother, putting her hand over the lute's strings. "You sound like—Isabel, do you think you could do that again? Make that sound again?"

"I don't know what I did before."

"Well... try," she said. "For me? Just relax and take your time."

"Um... Yes, Momma," she said, and mentally backtracked to the last lyric.

" _Regen, der regnet jeglichen Taaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_ " 

The extra note made another appearance. On her mother's encouragement, she held it as long as she could. "Momma, is that what you wanted?"

"I like it!" Edward chimed in. Little Silas was gurgling happily and reaching out to his big sister.

"So do I," said their mother, and smiled.

"Momma," said Isabel, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "It's just a special thing that some people in the family can do. That is, you... and Cousin Agatha... are the only ones I've heard sing that way."

Isabel widened her eyes and gasped happily.

***********************

Her Ladyship Most High had not contacted Mara again since their last, puzzling talk. Mara kept the talkbox with her, as always, as she resumed her rounds. She had summoned the four Jäger to accompany her, mostly to keep them out of trouble, but for another reason, too. She brought them to her secret workshop to, as she put it, provide their "expert opinion" on her custom suit. But they were less impressed with her technology than she would have preferred.

Dietrich grinned and pointed a thumb at it. **"Dese schmott guyz, dey make de fency armor und veapons und klenks, und den ve Jäger make leedle piles uv rubble uv dem. Right, brodders?"**

He was too busy trying to elicit chuckles from his companions to notice that the only thing missing from Mara's death glare was steam coming from her ears. Augustus grabbed Dietrich by the shoulders and switched places with him, to the other's mild confusion.

 **"Prinzess, hyu must forgiff our brodder,"** said Augustus. **"He iz goot Jäger, but iz not alvays... Uh, how hyu say..."**

"I understand," she said, and took in a deep, stress-relieving breath. She calmly bade Augustus to step aside so she could look Dietrich up and down for an uncomfortably long time – for him. She nodded to herself and opened up the suit. It was her turn to point a thumb at it.

"Dietrich," she said, "Please step inside, won't you?"

**"Prinzess...?"**

**"Do it,"** said Augustus.

It was a bit of a squeeze in places, but Dietrich otherwise fit well enough for the suit to be closed, locked, and powered up. Mara addressed the rest of them. "Gentlemen," she said, "Would you mind trying to reduce my fancy armor and weapons into a little pile of rubble? _Without_ harming your companion, of course. I brought you here for this very purpose: pitting my work against the legendary prowess of the Jäger. Are you up to it?"

The unarmored three huddled, and as one, were ready and armed as soon as their huddle broke.

 **"Hyu got it, Prinzess!"** said Piotr. To Mara's horror, the Jäger leaped immediately into a brawl against their companion, smacking at the suit with their weapons. Dietrich at first awkwardly blocked their attacks with his arms. When no damage occurred, he went on the offense, and any equipment, tools, devices, or furniture unfortunate enough to be nearby was reduced to scrap. This occurred within about six seconds.

"STOP STOP STOP **STOOOP!!** " she shouted from a safe distance. They were puzzled but still obedient. The brawl ceased, and the group looked back.

 **"But, Prinzess,"** said Axel, **"Ve iz pitting our prowess, like hyu esked!"**

"Not in _here!_ " she grunted. "Good Lord!" She pointed firmly to the door. "Outside! Now! Go on! Spit spot!"

The contrite group tromped upstairs and outside. Mara took a moment to mourn the partial destruction of her workshop. There were undamaged bits and bobs which turned out to be random castings and even tools made of the Guildern steel. She gathered them up and joined the waiting four.

In a field a half-kilometer from populated Guildern, Mara sat in a chair and took notes as the unarmored three did their best to dismantle their armored brother. Prior to their sparring match she had given Dietrich an overview of the suit's workings, along with the very strict command not to activate its cutting beam. She wanted all of their limbs to remain attached. Anything else was fair game.

So far, so bad for them: Dietrich was doing a fine job of keeping all of the parts together. On two occasions Mara had to dodge a flying Jägermonster, who would then pick himself up and leap right back into the fray – after checking on de Prinzess first.

When their usual weapons were smashed, bent, and shattered on the steel, Mara divvied up the bits and bobs she'd brought, including a crowbar, among them. Augustus seized that with a grin. Ten minutes later, he and the others had finally managed to remove sizable chunks of the armor, albeit not from breaking it, but by exploiting gaps and locking mechanisms. A lot of leverage and sweat finally reduced the fancy armor and weapons to a pile of... intact, but disassembled parts.

Mara stood and congratulated the four on their work. Grins and expressions of gratitude followed.

"Gentlemen," she said, "Having given this a vigorous workout, would anything like this be of interest to you?"

 **"Hoh, yas,"** said Piotr for the group. **"But Prinzess, ve tot hyu kingdom vaz peaceful und borink? No fightink or vars. Vhy make tings like dis?"**

"All right," she said with noticeable irritation, "You must all stop referring to Guildern as 'boring.' We get a lot of repeat visitors, you know. In fact, we're second to Mechanicsburg in income for Her Ladyship's coffers."

**"Ah, ve din mean-"**

**"Var is comink,"** said Axel.

Mara was surprised by his words, then became somber and began to fidget. "Why do you say this?"

He said, **"Ve ken tell dese tings. Just becoz de odders dun tok to os, dun mean ve dun hear nottink. Dot Pirate Qveen, she been attacking de Empires. Den she captured de Mistress herself, und hurt her. Hyu attack de towns, hyu iz nuisance. Hyu attack de Empress, dot iz var."**

"But war with whom?" she said. "The Pirate Queen was working for someone. That I've _heard_ , anyway. If Agatha knows who, she hasn't shared that with me."

 **"She should,"** said Piotr. **"Hyu iz Heterodyne!"**

"Well, she and I-"

 **"Prinzess,"** said Augustus, **"De Pirate's ship vas destroyed. De Sparks had been trying, und couldn't. Finally sumting took her down. Sum pipples saw sumting flying from de ship vhen it vas destroyed. Hyu know vat did dot? Or vas it a who?"**

"Uh..."

 **"De Kestle's Torchmen,"** said Dietrich. **"Iz obvious, yas? Hyu hurt de Mistress, hyu bedder hope de Kestle keels hyu qvickly."**

 **"Or dot VE do,"** added Piotr. The others nodded. **"Vhich ve vould NOT."** Even more vigorous nodding.

Mara cleared her throat. "I don't appreciate violence, unlike other members of my family. Er, _ancestors_ , I mean. Not current family." She was quiet a moment. Then: "On the other hand, if anyone attempted to harm or k-kill my _children_ -"

 **"Dey vould be dead,"** said Piotr. **"Nottink less."**

"That is..." she said with a sigh, "Both very disturbing, and very comforting."

 **"Ve haff dot effect on pipples,"** said Augustus, adding a wink.

A long silence ensued where Mara looked nervously to each Jäger. She caught herself fidgeting and restrained that.

"Well, Gentlemen," she said quietly, "I hope that you're wrong about war. Though... Recent events have made it clear to me – to Guildern – that we must be prepared for anything. _I_ must be prepared for anything. Prepared to face my fears and do my duty, if I must, for my people and New Europa."

 **"Fears?"** Dietrich scoffed. **"Heterodynes gots no fears."**

 **"Vat our brodder iz sayink,"** said Augustus, **"Iz hyu should haff no fear. Ve vill protekt hyu, alvays."**

 **"Ve iz alvays prepared,"** said Axel.

 **"Und ve vill not fail hyu, Prinzess,"** said Piotr. **"Neffer again."**

*********

The next morning Mara was contacted again on her talkbox. Agatha's message was very brief: "I'm coming. Be there as soon as I can." Then she shut off the device before Mara could respond. But it gave the Mousehearts time to alert the Captain of the Guard to be on special lookout for anyone or anything approaching from Mechanicsburg's direction.

In ten minutes a tiny figure was spotted in the air and approaching rapidly. By the time Seamus tightened his grip on one of the Princess' new devices for defense - a rather large cannon - a gleaming figure of white and gold was hovering mere meters away from its dangerous end. Then the large Heterodyne insignia on the chest convinced Seamus to lower his weapon.

"Good morning!" he called out. "Greetings to the emissary of Her Ladyship Most High!"

The flier flipped up his... ah, her faceplate. Her Ladyship Most High herself now addressed him.

"Where is the royal family?" she asked.

******

Kelvin and Mara hurried through the halls until coming upon Agatha in the foyer. She had the helmet removed and was holding it under one arm. The three embraced as well as could be done around the armor.

"How have you been?" asked Mara, knowing it was not her most intelligent question. "Uh... good or ill news?"

Agatha tilted her head and gave a Look. "We need to convene somewhere private. Now."

The private conference room turned out to be the King's and Queen's chambers; Agatha had insisted that all of the adult Mousehearts hear her news. The King lay prone this time; it was too uncomfortable for him to be upright prior to his treatment. Agatha stood next to his bed to give him a better view and hearing.

"We're at war," she said. The Mousehearts' initial reply was silence. "Mara, I don't believe that you heard, but the land of Dinnunder has threatened to destroy everyone in thirty days – or twenty-nine now - if we don't evacuate. _All_ of New Europa." The Mousehearts were still quiet. "That means we have _fifteen_ days to gather our forces and meet them first."

"The land of... what?" said Kelvin. "Dinder?"

"Dinnunder," said Agatha. "I can understand if you may not have heard of it, but-"

He said, "You mean England's penal colony? Halfway across the world? _They've_ threatened us?"

"...It's a long story," Agatha said after some deliberation. "But they’d been attacking us before now, thanks to Dupree. She must have been testing their tech, and doing it well. But we confess, the _why_ of our being attacked is still mostly unanswered. A Queen was mentioned during their message. Which one, we don’t yet know"

"And your plan is to _go_ there?" said Mara. She and Kelvin traded looks. "But as he said, it’s halfway around the world. Thousands of kilometers away! Do you know anything about this land? The logistics of--! How do you mean to-? Is this expected to be a surprise attack? Do you-?"

"I understand that you have many questions," said Agatha. "The three of us have been discussing this all day and night. Actually _discussing_ things, for once. Going there will lessen the damage from an invasion. We are all equals in this – Tarvek, Gil, and myself – but have decided that, if we disagree on fundamentals, we'll defer to Tarvek. He _just_ edges us out strategically."

"What diplomatic means have been attempted?" asked Kelvin. "These people just... showed up and declared war? What do they want? Why New Europa?"

"They've given us the pretense of seeking revenge on England," said Agatha. "But we have to take that with a grain of salt for the moment. We're not discounting that it could be somebody who wants revenge on _us_ , New Europa. Or even us personally. You can see that we don't have us much information as we'd like, but _they_ declared war on _us_ only yesterday. As for diplomacy, it will be attempted, but I would not pin your hopes on it. They declared war by slicing one of Gil's airships in half, in seconds, using a death ray positioned far higher than any airship."

"My God," Mara said quietly. The Mousehearts traded worried looks from one to the other. "Did you find out where exactly this weapon was? Is?"

"That's why I contacted you," said Agatha. "With your help, I managed to locate the communication's signal, if not the death ray's, too. The signal appears to have come from over thirty-six thousand kilometers away. _From straight up_." She pointed skyward for emphasis.

"That would..." said Mara, "That would put the source well beyond Earth's atmosphere. That's in space!"

"What are you saying?" said Kelvin. "People from _space_ declared war on us?"

"Highly doubtful," said Agatha, then appeared thoughtful. "Then again...?"

The King's condition made his voice a hoarse whisper. "Guildern... must remain at peace."

"That's our goal, your Majesty," said Agatha. "Stopping them where they dwell so that nobody here goes to war. And _nobody_ needs to evacuate. No matter what, _we will not flee. We will fight for our lands. We will remove this threat. We will win_!" If she noticed the lack of patriotic fervor in the Mousehearts in the wake of her speech, she did not show it. She gripped Mara's shoulders tightly. " _Mara! I need you to be my Techmistress!"_

Mara brief look of pride became confusion. "Your _what_?"

" _As much as I'd love to do all my own work_," said Agatha, " _I can't run the Heterodyne offensive and sit in a lab, creating weapons. No. No, I need you for that. **You** , with your quick thinking and clever  devices. Think of it; the Heterodyne Girls, a team at last!! **Nothing will stop us!!**_ "

" **Stop it!** " said Mara. "Just **stop** for a moment!"

Agatha did, but quickly became irritated." _You're still doing this? Now?_ "

" _No_ ," said Mara. "I'm only trying to pull you from the Madness before you start ranting about 'showing them all!' "

"Hmph," said Agatha. "You don't know I would have said that."

"Oh, honestly, every Spark does, given enough time," said Mara.

"True," said Agatha. "Even _you_ , of all people."

"Me? When?" She turned to Kelvin. "Darling, have I ever 'showed them all' before?"

"Yes," he said, and scratched his head in thought. "In fact, it was during our first visit to Mechani--Oh, now you've gotten _me_ off track. Agatha, what is it that you want from us? From Guildern?"

"For starters," she said, "Mara: what's your answer? Will you be my Techmistress?"

Mara looked among her immediate family, then back to her cousin. "You want me to make your weapons."

"Narrow thinking," she said. "I'm not chaining you to a lab to mass-produce death rays and clanks. You'd be a top contributor to our side. In charge of the hard _and_ soft ware. The key designer for our tech. In short, you and I would be partners. Gil and Tarvek will be choosing their own. You’ll be working with them, too."

"Partners," said Mara distantly.

"I'm not romanticizing this," said Agatha. "War is _not_ an adventure. But will you stand with me?" She held out a hand.

Kelvin stepped beside his wife. "Uh...Before anyone shakes hands..."

"...You're asking me to go _with_ you," finished Mara. "To Dinnunder. Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," said Agatha. "For what it's worth, your role will be noncombatant."

"That's the _expectation_ ," said Mara.

"Mara, you can't do this," said Kelvin. The Queen, who was generally content to listen, stood and echoed her son's sentiment. The King mustered the strength to add his voice against her leaving. The Mousehearts were unanimous in that, and overlapped their words in a cavalcade of pleas and arguments.

"You are of peace!" "-needed here!" "-pick someone else!" "-Guildern needs you!" "-we need you!" "-love you!" "-think of the children!"

" _I am thinking of the children_," Mara said emphatically enough, without overpowering them in volume, to quell the noise. The overlapping eventually died down. "I can't not think of them," she said in a deceptively calm tone.

"Then you know that you can't leave them!" said Kelvin.

"No," she said. "It's because of them that I have to say Yes."

"That's ridiculous-!"

"It is not!" said Mara. "Dearest husband. Father. Mother Queen. Guildern has never seen war. I have. You know that was my old life. But back then, I fought because it's all I knew. I fought for _nothing_. For the first time, I have something to fight for."

"No..."

She whispered, "Yes," and embraced Kelvin and the Queen for a full minute, then bent down to hug the King where he lay. It was excruciating for him, but he never showed it. She turned her attention back to Agatha and caught her wiping at her eye.

"Uh..." she said, fumbling to redon her glasses. She muttered quietly, "Lot of dust in the air here. Eye irritants... _So_. You've accepted my offer?"

"Yes." Mara held out her hand. After a pause, Agatha shook it, just barely suppressing a smile. Kelvin and the others could not watch.

"The clock is ticking," said Agatha. "I know you have scores of questions, and I'll answer the ones that I know. Then in fourteen days, I need you in Mechanicsburg with everything you've got."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Not 'Ma'am,'" said Agatha. "We're partners. We're the Heterodyne Girls!"

Mara looked again to her family, then back to Agatha and nodded once. "That we are," she said.


	17. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story so Far!  
> \--Family, Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Emperors prepare to say G'day!  
> The final chapter of THIS volume. Yes, it goes on, because hy dun know how to SHOT OP with these stories. But I hope that you've been enjoying them?
> 
> \-----  
> "This story is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."

\-----------------------

Agatha stood on a mid-level balcony of the Castle and surveyed the distant meadow that was serving as the gathering of the Heterodyne and Sturmvoraus forces. In spite of the years of a romance _not_ coming to fruition between the Storm King and "the Heterodyne Princess," this did not stop the general population from maintaining a betting pool over who would end up with whom. Of course Herr Wulfenbach had as many supporters as Emperor Tarvek did. And yet none of them had made any gestures, large or small, in a long time that would upset the current betting positions. People were getting frustrated, but of course would not dare suggest that any of them get on with it already. Agatha used to get neck-throttling annoyed over the gossip and whispers. How she might react now was anyone's guess. But she _knew_ that these men were her friends, her comrades, her brothers. Nothing more. Not at all. No chance.

Speaking of the brothers-in-arms, the Wulfenbach forces were near enough to Mechanicsburg to almost count as part of the gathering. But not all of the forces. Castle Wulfenbach and a portion of its airship fleet remained in his Empire. Each Emperor had carefully selected the personnel, weapons, and defense that would remain behind. Heterodyne Castle had no way to leave, of course, as formidable as it was. Krosp I, Emperor of all Cats, was appointed as Agatha's regent - after some kerfuffle over who was taking orders from whom - and Violetta would also stay behind, mostly to keep Krosp in line.

In the last two weeks Agatha had been so busy gathering Imperial forces from her subject kingdoms, she very rarely had time to get her hands and mind into SCIENCE. It was only now, during this deceptively calm moment of watching the long line of airships being loaded with equipment and troops, that she had time to reflect upon this. The burden of the Crown, of course. It had affected her time even before now. Gil might have noticed it for himself, but had not admitted to it. But Tarvek had lamented it. Like her, they no doubt had little time for SCIENCE, no matter how much time they tried to make for it. And yet, in those rare moments when she'd found herself with a lull in her schedule-

"Your Ladyship," her secretary announced, "Another arrival."

Agatha followed the pointed finger, then took the binoculars that the woman held for her. Just coming around the base of the Castle's mountain and approaching the meadow was a long caravan of old carts, wagons, trolleys and carriages, covered with dusty and dirty tarps and other coverings. She adjusted the magnification to find an insignia. After some scrutiny she recognized the Mouseheart insignia. It looked like the Princess had been traveling incognito. She hadn't been given express orders to do so, but must have thought it was the way to do things. But then, even if she had any inklings towards the Heterodyne aesthetic and style, it wasn't time to reveal them. 

Agatha handed back the binoculars to her secretary, and briefly pondered a way to trick the woman's name from her. A standard tactic of waiting for someone else to address her had been fruitless for all these years; it turned out that everyone had been employing the same tactic. Still, the woman was a good secretary, and so the name game was ever afoot. Those who had been boring enough to simply _ask_ her had received a scoff and an eye roll.

Agatha summoned transport from the Castle, which obliged with a magnificent carriage held aloft by six torchmen. Agatha and her entourage stepped onboard. She enjoyed the wind on her face during the smooth, rapid flight to the field, but made a small effort to keep a regal and dignified countenance.

The Guildern caravan was still making its way around the mountain as Agatha's carriage landed nearby. The head carriage had already been parked. Agatha approached its driver, the Princess, who was still dressed plainly and with her hood pulled up. Standing nearby were her chief minion Heather and two of her Jäger honor guards. Piotr and Axel, from the looks of them. Mara finally became aware of Agatha's approach and threw off her hood, then smiled brightly.

"Right on time," said Agatha, clapping Mara's shoulder before pulling her into a bear hug. She nodded to Heather in greeting, who returned the gesture but not the smile. If Agatha noticed, she did not indicate so. Violetta's healing progress showed in that she wore a much more subtle neck protection than the complicated, bracketed contraption she'd modeled in the hospital. She also wore a much more slender form of walking cast, and was making do without a cane or staff. Mara made it clear with her body language that she wanted to embrace the dour assistant, but hesitated for fear of harming her. Violetta got the message and met her halfway.

Mara put out her hand with the intention of patting Krosp's head and perhaps scratching his ears.

" _Don't_ even think about it," said the cat, flashing his claws and scowling for all he was worth. Mara withdrew her hand and apologized quietly.

" _Behave_ , Krosp," said Agatha. The cat responded with a skeptical raise of the eyebrows. His suspicion of her cousin had not waned, but she was too busy preparing her Empire for war to engage in debates with him.

Mara recovered from his hostility and held our her hand to Agatha's secretary. "I don't believe that we've met? I'm Mrs. Mouseheart, from Guildern."

"Welcome to Mechanicsburg, Ma'am," said the woman. "I'm-"

A BANG louder than a cannon startled the group. All eyes went to the Mouseheart clank that had apparently lost its footing and fallen backwards onto a cart. After a moment it had righted itself and seemed undamaged, to Agatha's and Mara's relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. No harm done," said Mara, turning her attention back to the secretary, who was no longer nearby, but off somewhere giving direction to a minion or attendant or  somesuch. Mara's attention was distracted by Agatha cursing under her breath. "Sorry, is everything all right?"

"No," Agatha muttered. "I mean _Yes_. It's nothing. I'm glad that you're here now." She gestured to the long line of airships behind her. "There's plenty of room for your carts to be driven up as is. Did you have any trouble traveling to here?"

Mara seemed to ponder her answer first. "No trouble while on the road, no."

******

_"Remember, sweetie," said her mother. "It's your duty to look after your brothers. Will you do that for me?"_

_"That's not my duty," said the little Princess. "That's Poppa's and the city guards' and the Jägers' and Miss Daphne's and-"_

_" Yes, sweetie," said her mother. "I know. Your logic is impeccable, but you're still the oldest, and must serve as their model."_

_"Pleeeease take me with you, Momma," she said. "Pleeeease!"_

_"That's enough, Isabel," said her father. "This is what she means by being their model. You must- We must all show courage and fortitude today, and all the while that she's gone. We must..."_

_"Momma, I can be your assistant!" she said. "I can help you make things!"_

_"I know you could, honey," said her mother. "But your talents are best served here."_

_Suddenly she held up a small clank, no bigger than three decimeters and somewhat resembling her old toy clank, "JoJo." This one was not modeled after a harlequin clown, though, but a little Jäger, complete with a little metal sword._

_"I made this for you, Momma," she said. "It should protect you from anything bad or scary. You can call it what you want, but I call it Sturm."_

_"It certainly looks like a 'Sturm,'" said her mother, taking the clank gently from her to  examine it. After a moment she showed a proud smile. "I'll keep this with me always," she said, and knelt down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. Farewells for the whole family followed. Her brother Edward's tears flowed freely, and her baby brother, Silas, joined in, with his tears coming from empathy rather than understanding._

_And with that, her mother left Guildern for an unknown fate._

******

Agatha asked, "Do you need anything assembled - or dissassembled - first?"

"I have a team that can do all the heavy lifting," said Mara, and gave some hand signals to the twenty men and women that made up most of the human contingent from Guildern. Agatha knew that  her cousin was bringing tech, not an army. Not one of living beings, anyway.

The men and women busied themselves pulling off tarps and coverings from thirteen carts. Or not carts, Agatha realized instantly, but tank-like clanks. In fact, their design was not entirely unlike her own tiger-clanks, except that these had six legs instead of four and, for some reason, were painted - and shaped -  to resemble ladybird beetles.

She clamped a hand onto Mara's shoulder. "Tell me these aren't dancing clanks from your parade?"

Mara gave her a perfectly serious look. "Of course they can dance," she said. "I did say I'd be bringing wonders and entertainments, didn't I?"

She allowed Agatha's skin tone to pale a bit before casually leaning back and rapping her knuckles on the beetle clank closest to her, then stepping forward. The clank seemed to nod to her before it shuddered for half a second, then erupted into a blur of shifting, whirring, clicking, hissing and buzzing, until three seconds later the clank that had previously resembled an adorable insect now stood five meters high on two beefy legs, and sported much more human-like proportions. The carapace had been moved upwards to resemble wings. Whether they were functional remained to be seen. Its forearms spun in place several times, whirring and shifting as they went, then locked into place in the form of two very large, very intimidating cannons. The now bipedal beetle clank spread its legs into a fighting stance, and pointed both cannons directly at Her Ladyship Most High.

"Hey, watch it!" said Agatha. "Wrong target!"

The clank relaxed its aim and peered at the Princess with what would be a puzzled look, if it had the means to convey expression. Its goggle eyes were fixed on her.

 **"YOUR HIGHNESS,"** it said, **"DID YOU NOT SAY THAT SHE IS OBSESSED WITH WEAPONS? I WAS ONLY SHOWING-"**

" **Ah** , stand down, please!" said Mara, pretending that Agatha was not glaring at her. "Um... get the others and start loading all the equipment. Go on! Spit spot!"

The clank nodded its acknowledgment, shifted its arm cannons into normal arms with hands, and set about getting the rest of the clanks ready for the heavy lifting to come.

"So, ah," said Mara, clasping her hands and forcing a smile, "I assure you that its firearms were set to _stun_. You weren't really in...Well, _that_ much danger. And as for their look..." She shrugged and giggled. "My son really likes ladybird beetles." Agatha just stared in reply, long enough to make her cousin fidget some more. "My son, Edward? You know, it's- I figured there was no harm in indulging him, and he felt as though he were contributing, so-"

" ** _Obsessed_** with weapons?" said Agatha, cocking an eyebrow.

" _Oh_ ," said Mara. "Ah... See, it was _paraphrasing_..."

Agatha continued staring her down, then broke into a grin. "Gotcha." Mara blew out a big breath in relief. "And I like them. Their cute appearance might even throw off the enemy a bit. You followed the designs you showed me?"

"Ah, yes," said Mara, gesturing their way. "They have all the various, uh, things I spec'ed out. Oh!" She began fishing through the pockets and folds of her cloak. "You'll want my manifest. Cargo and equipment and all that. I thought I had it in this pocket, but-"

It was thrust in front of her by Heather, who had been carrying it all the while. Mara thanked her, then held it out to Agatha, when, without warning, her secretary appeared, took the list, tucked it into a folder, and continued walking away.

Both women stared after her a moment, until Mara waved over her Jäger honor guard.

 **"Mistress** ," said Piotr, **"Hyu vant os vit hyu or vit de pack?"**

"Which Mistress do you mean?" said Agatha.

**"Uh..."**

"Please join the others," said Mara. "Agatha, do you agree?"

"They're your people," said Agatha with a wry smile. The Jäger made their farewells and left to join their brethren. "I'm curious. Where are the other two? Did something happen?"

"No," said Mara. "They're at home." She took a deep breath. "You see, I've never been away from my family. Not like this. Those people, they've... committed atrocities. Horrible things. But I know that they're fiercely loyal to you- the family - and would die to protect them. Protect my children."

She seemed on the verge of tears. Agatha smiled and patted her shoulder. "They would, without hesitation. You made the right decision. Now," she said, gesturing grandly to the torchmen carriage. "Care for a ride?"

******

Mara was uncharacteristically quiet during the ride back to the Castle. Whether it was due to thinking of home or scrutinizing the torchmen's construction, Agatha could not say. Eventually they arrived back at the Castle's rampart where other reunions quickly took place. Such as with Zeetha - who finally got Mara's name right - and her companion Mr. Higgs, as well as Agatha's chief assistants, Herr Von Zinzer, who expertly pulled off looking both bored and terrified, and Fräulein Snaug. Mara remembered them both and the assistance they'd provided the Mousehearts not long ago. She quickly got caught up in conversation with the Fräulein, and would have gone on for hours if not for Heather tugging at her sleeve.

"Thank you, Heather," said Agatha after the assistant had brought over her Lady. "Mara, you remember Tarvek?" Her co-ruler, dressed impeccably in a red velvet suit to match his hair, held out his hand in greeting.

"Congratulations on being selected as Agatha's Techmistress," he said. "I've found your work so far to be rather intriguing. I hope you wouldn't mind a comparison of notes sometime?"

After a moment of flustering, Mara dipped into a curtsey. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'd be honored."

This earned her cousin's eyeroll. "Stop that. You're embarrassing me."

"But he's-- I'm just trying to be respectful."

The Emperor chuckled and stroked his chin. "That you are," he said with a nod. And quietly, to Agatha: "You're _sure_ she's a Heterodyne?"

" _Yes_ , we've been through this," said Agatha in an exasperated tone. "The Castle... _What do you mean by that?_ " She slapped his arm. He pretended that it hurt, but she knew better. Moments later he had resumed a regal posture and bearing.

"Princess, no offense meant to you," he said. "The two of us were only... We go back a long way."

"Oh, no offense taken-"

"Yes, well, I hope everyone's finished having fun at my expense?" said Agatha, regarding both of them with her best arched eyebrow.

Mara folded her arms. "What have I done? I assure you, I am not having fun. Wait, what I meant is- **OH!** " She yelped as a very warm gust of air blew at her back, followed by the scent of... very old breath. Heather yanked her aside as a creature at least the size of a battle tank lumbered behind, then around her. She could swear that she heard a large, but not loud, voice say **"Sorry"** as it passed, but couldn't be sure.

After some maneuveuring on the rampart, it managed to be facing Agatha. Its tail had been whipping about as it moved. Either everyone had phenomenal reflexes, or they had become accustomed to this creature's movements and knew when to dodge. Either way, no one was knocked over or off the Castle.

"Franz," said Agatha, addressing the giant dragon construct. Mara recalled Dimo's words about a 'family dragon.' "I need you up higher. Would you get to the highest tower and keep an eye on the field and the town?"

 **"Sure, sure, my Lady,"** said Franz. **"Oh, before I forget, we'll be ringing the Bell soon, yeah?"**

"No," said Agatha. "What gave you that idea?"

 **"MY LADY, HOW COULD YOU NOT?"** the Castle chimed in. **"HOW COULD YOU NOT CELEBRATE ALL YOUR FORCES GATHERED FOR THE GLORY OF THE HETERODYNES? READY TO CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES AND SEE THEM DRIVEN BEFORE YOU? TO HEAR THE LAMENTATIONS OF THEIR-?"**

" _No Bell_ ," said Agatha. "People are very busy right now. We're not going to stop everything for that."

**"IT WILL INSPIRE THEM!"**

Herr Von Zinzer muttered quietly, "It'll flatten them on their backs." Fräulein Snaug heard and nodded in agreement.

"Castle, enough," said Agatha. "You have a long of list of tasks to finish, yourself."

 **"RRR, AS YOU WISH, MY LADY,"** it said, then apparently thought it could mumble to itself. No one had difficulty hearing it. "NO BELL, NO STATUES, NO GORY PUBLIC EXECUTIONS OF YOUR ENEMIES...{{SIGH}}..."

"I'd like to see a statue of you," said Emperor Tarvek. "It could replace the city's central fountain. Glaring down at the citizenry. Modeling a little bat motif like no other..."

" _Don't encourage it_ ," warned Agatha. "And what do you mean by 'bat motif?'"

Mara, who had been enjoying the odd conversations so far, eventually realized that reptilian eyes were watching her. When she managed to muster the courage to meet Franz's gaze, he pointed at her as if waiting for the opportunity to speak up. She pointed nervously to herself, and he nodded before pushing his head forward until filling almost all of her view. Her eyes went wide, but she stood her ground.

 **"New kid,"** he said. **"You look familiar. Where have I seen you?"**

"Er..."

"Franz," said Agatha, "Get out of her face. And why aren't you up on the tower yet?"

 **"Begging your pardon, my Lady,"** he said. **"I was just working out with the new girl here if we've met before."**

"Actually-"

"Oh! My manners," said Agatha. "Franz, this is Princess Mara from Guildern, and her companion, Heather."

 **"She's not familiar,"** he said of Heather. **"Ah! Now I remember! You were talking to The Boys at that hospital."**

"Yes!" said Mara, now perking up. "Exactly. And you know, I'd love to know what you thought of Guildern? We listen to _all_ of our guests, whether they be person, clank, or... er, large reptile? and-"

 **"Hold on,"** said Franz, and narrowed his eyes. Mara stopped speaking and froze in place. Agatha protested his procrastination of her orders, but he leaned in even closer and took a deep, deep _whiff_. So strong that it almost took the air right from Mara's lungs. When he was done, he tapped his chin with a claw, then dared to give his Mistress a glare.

 **"My Lady,"** he said ominously, **"Anything particular you think I should know?"**

" _No_ ," said Agatha, and pointed upwards. "Now _get_." The dragon finally acquiesced, grumbling all the way. Agatha put a hand on Mara's shoulder. "Sorry. We just don't have time for him to start throwing coins at people and demanding that they 'Rejoice!'"

Mara pasted on a smile. "Haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Agatha huffed, " _Haven't_ -? What about the book I gave you on Heterodyne traditions? It's all in there."

"You know, I _have_ been very busy of late..."

Eventually the people on the rampart formed into various conversational cliques and discussed their thoughts on the coming war, battle strategies, logistical challenges, and whether to have lunch in town or right there in the Castle. Mara drifted from group to group, then came to rest at the wall overlooking the field. She was not focused on any part of it, but watched the whole of it in a haze brought on by thoughts of home. She had brought her talkbox with her. She _could_ sneak a call to home-

"There are eighteen more of them" she heard someone say. 'Someone' meaning Agatha, of course. Mara put away her talkbox and straightened up. Agatha was grinning with pride and pointing to the area where the Jäger had congregated. She lowered her voice almost conspiratorially. "It was the real Draught. I've made more. And then eighteen more Jägers from that." She slapped Mara in the back and surveyed the field with her.

"I am impressed," said Mara flatly. "Just one is worth... many soldiers."

******

_"One out of ten?" she said, restraining a gulp at such odds. "Are you certain?"_

**_"Dot iz de average, yas,"_ ** _said Augustus. **"Only de loyalest, de bravest, de strongest... de Best...become Jäger und ken join de pack."**_

_"So..." she said, pausing to further ponder this meaning, but would not yet accept it. "Let's say that somebody is... not perfectly suited to it, and this is caught in time..."_

_The others traded looks, then shook their heads collectively._

**_"Hyu take de draught, und dot iz it,"_ ** _said Piotr. **"Dere iz no shtoppink it. Or antidote."**_

**_"Dey tot hy did not make it,"_ ** _said Dietrich. The others nodded. **"My heart und breathink had shtopped. Dey vas carryink me out vit de odders, but den hy liffed again! Hy grabbed de guyz carryink me und tossed dem!"** He laughed at the memory, as did the others before losing themselves in a round of nostalgic anecdotes._

_During the reverie Mara watched them quietly, but had to stop herself from imagining the other men and women who had also drunk the potion, but were not here now to reminisce over old tales._

_Piotr pulled away from the group first. He leaned on his weapon - a pike- and grinned at her._

**_"Prinzess,"_ ** _he said, **"Hyu und de Mistress found de Jägerdraught? Hyu gon make more uf os?"**_

_"I'm not really at liberty to say," she said. "Though I do wonder if Agatha is aware of the- limitation that you mentioned? And if so, I wonder if she would find a way to reduce or, most preferred, remove that limitation?"_

**_"Ahhh, no, Prinzess,"_ ** _said Augustus. **"De Mistress iz de Heterodyne und a verra schmott gorl, but she kent change de bräu! Den iz no longer perfekt!!"**_

_"I'm afraid that we have differing definitions of 'perfect,'" she said. "A 90% chance of death does not fit mine."_

**_"As pipple sez,"_ ** _said Piotr, **"De bigger de risk, de bigger de revard. Hyu vin, hyu gots os!"**_

_The group stood side by side before her: some leaning on their weapons, some draping an arm on the other's shoulder, and all of them grinning with pride. They could have posed as is for a portrait. Mara responded with a bittersweet smile and a nod._

_"That we do," she said._

******

"All right, people," said Agatha, clapping her hands once. "We're done up here for now. We all know what to do. I can see that the troops are getting lunch, and that's what we'll do."

No one on the rampart was required to have lunch with each other, though Mara happily accepted Agatha's invitation for the full dining experience. Heather would go wherever her Princess would, but given her lingering distaste for Her Ladyship "Most Horrible," Mara released her from that expectation. Free to go her own way, she accepted Violetta's offer of a tour of the Castle. It was hoped that this tour would be less eventful than the one that the Mousehearts had experienced.

Emperor Tarvek was present for lunch and dinner. He was exceptionally charming and witty, but Mara had not forgotten the circumstances of their first meeting: arguing loudly with her Empress, and guarded but palpable disdain for herself and her husband. First impressions are important, after all. Still, Agatha seemed more at ease with him than previously, and she took her cues from that. Mara actively avoided gossip columns, but did not need to know about New Europan betting pools to see that their friendship was... strong. But ultimately how strong was not her business, she decided. If ever Agatha wished to discuss matters of the heart, she would be there for her, but would not impose. 

After dinner Agatha politely declined Emperor Tarvek's offer of an evening walk along the ramparts. Instead she took her cousin aside and offered a dessert of Dyne water.

"Ooo, thank you; that's quite tempting," said Mara, unable to suppress a grin as she recalled its previous effects. Agatha joined in with her own smile and chuckle. It was good to finally have someone to share this uniquely Heterodyne experience. Agatha began leading Mara to her laboratory, until her cousin paused.

"You know; I'm so sorry," Mara said. "On second thought, would you be offended if I had wine instead? I mean, the water is wonderful, but it was a rather intense experience, and I'd rather have something a little more, ah, relaxing." Agatha stared blankly without answering. " _Are_ you offended? I can't tell."

" _No_ ," she said quickly, patting Mara's shoulder. "Of course not. And you're right. I was thinking it would help get our creative juices going, but yes. We'd both be up all night from the excess energy. But then, I'll probably be up all night, anyway, worrying about this massive undertaking and all."

Mara smiled. "Well, I know some meditation techniques that may help you relax?" When Agatha only stared again, she shrugged. "Or we just have some wine."

"That bottle won't open itself," said Agatha with a grin. Then the grin faded, and she slapped her forehead. "Oh! Wait. The one I'm thinking of _will_ open itself. In fact, I think it's the vintage that will even drink itself! Sweet lightning, we've got no time to lose!"

******

The next morning Mara stepped outside onto one of the Castle's ramparts, and immediately winced from the pain of light hitting her poor eyeballs. She stood in the doorway and held her temples until her eyes were able to adjust. Agatha had not been seen at the breakfast table; a minion had been sent to fetch the Princess, who had merely been pushing her food around the plate and groaning at it.

Agatha had her back to her and was working on a framework meant for housing... _what_ , Mara did not know. The rack was just over a meter high and had some levers and knobs, most likely for calibration. In front was a flat screen displaying a readout or two. Agatha was humming to herself as she worked. As Mara drew closer, she recognized the tones as Agatha's special way of singing that the Princess was yet to replicate. Surprisingly, it was helping to soothe the stabbing pain in her head.

"Ah, good morning!" Agatha said loudly and cheerfully at her approach. Mara winced at the volume, then responded with a silent wave. "Thank you for the meditaton lesson. I slept very well."

"Mmmm," groaned Mara. "Wish I could say the same."

"Why?" she said. "I thought wine relaxed you."

"It does," said Mara. "And then I pay the price."

"You had _two glasses_. Are you saying you were inebriated from that?"

"I said no such thing," said Mara with mild indignation. "And yet I still suffer that blasted 'hangover' part of it. Tis my curse. Maybe I should've had the water after all."

"Good idea," said Emperor Tarvek from behind, startling her. "Alcohol _is_ a dehydrant. But people enjoy the inebriation, so-"

"I was _not inebriated_ ," Mara insisted.

Tarvek edged around her while carrying a device that resembled a combination of a lightning stick and an extra-large death ray. Perhaps it was a death rocket launcher. Agatha assisted him with setting the device into its housing. He then began fiddling with its controls to set everything just so. Agatha stepped back and stood beside Mara.

"This is going to be It," she said. "Once we fire this, it'll be our own declaration of war. Then we move out _immediately_."

"I'm ready," said Mara. "And what's the target? Their orbiting death ray?"

Agatha nodded. "Remember when you improved one of my weapons so it was powerful enough to destroy the moon with one shot? Now all of mine can. That's why we can use this instead of some giant cannon. Not that giant cannons aren't _fun_."

"Ah... right," Mara lied. "If it's not too late to offer a suggestion, I would recommend that you _not_ destroy the moon. It's more useful than it looks."

"We're not destroying the _moon_ ," said Agatha with some incredulity. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you said- Never mind," said Mara. "My brain will return to me momentarily."

"Yes, I hate when mine goes running off," Emperor Tarvek quipped. "Sometimes it has better adventures than I do." He gestured to the completed device. "Agatha, it's ready when you are. Your weapon, Your land. You're welcome to the honors."

"Thank you, Herr Storm King," she said, grinning and stepping up. She peered at the numbers on the screen a few moments, then nodded to herself. Emperor Tarvek pulled out what looked like his own version of a talkbox and switched it on. In a few moments Herr Wulfenbach was heard to answer.

"Fire in the hole," said Emperor Tarvek. "You're clear of Mechanicsburg?"

"We're clear," said Herr Wulfenbach. "Release the Kraken!"

Emperor Tarvek looked to Agatha and nodded, who nodded back and began flipping switches and knobs to start powering up their weapon. Once the device had reached full power, which took little time at all, Agatha and Emperor Tarvek exchanged nods once more. With a cackle, Agatha released the Kraken.

******

Halfway around the world, the same man who had taunted the rulers of New Europa moved with determination through palace corridors. He reached a thick wooden door made of an attractive blend of contrasting woods and elaborately carved reliefs, with Dinnunder's ruling family's crest serving as a motif.

He knocked firmly on the door, then listened carefully. A woman's voice called for him to enter.

The remarkably massive and extravagant series of rooms within served as Her Majesty Queen Matilda's private chambers. The Queen did him a favor this time by being available front and center, rather than her usual wanderings from room to room.

The man bowed deeply. "Your Majesty," he said, "You wanted to be informed immediately of any updates. We have lost contact with our satellite."

"All of them?" she said, idly combing her long, luxuriant, golden locks with a rose-colored comb.

"No, Your Majesty," he said. "Only our communication satellite. Our spy and weapon satellites are still intact. Should we retaliate?"

"No," she said languidly. "We did promise them thirty days. We are people of honor, after all." She winked at that, but the man did not react to it. "We've seen their forces all gathered, though? We're getting a lot of pictures?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then it's not a total wash," she said. She seemed to consider the implications a moment, then flashed a large, wicked grin. "Ohhh," she said with growing excitement. "They want to invade! That's so very exciting!"

"But..." said the man, "Then, Your Majesty, we _should_ attack! We mean to keep them where they are, yes? Why let them come here? And are you certain that's what this means?"

"Hugh!" she said. "I'm disliking your attitude, dear. They'll be splitting their forces to come here. We'll be at full strength. They're doing us a favor."

"But Your Majesty-"

" _How dare you continue questioning me?_ " she hissed. "I adore you, Hugh, but keep it up and I will not hesitate to dip you in molten metal and set you in my bedroom as a statue!"

"I-I meant no disrespect-"

"Of course you didn't, mon cher," said the Queen, suddenly calm. She stroked his chin and leaned her hip against his. "You must trust your Queen. Before I arrived, was not this land in disarray? In chaos and despair?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"'Matilda,' dear," she said. " _You_ may call me 'Matilda.' Dinnunder was awash with Sparks, inventing to and fro, but with no purpose. You had _forgotten_ your purpose. Poor dears. I'm so glad that I got here when I did! I restored your purpose!"

"We are all very grateful to you, Your- Matilda."

"That's my boy," she said, and stood with her back to him, thrusting out her ample chest and rubbing her back and buttocks against his tall, athletic frame. He was... not immune to this gesture. "Ohhh, it gets me so excited thinking of them coming here! I miss them so. Especially my Gil. He's just going to **die** when he sees me!" Her cheerful countenance melted away. Her eyes darkened. "They **all** will."

*****************

**\--To be continued...**

**In "Agatha H. and the Fair Dinkum Blue!"**


End file.
